Memento Mori - Remember That You WILL Die
by Candy Crackpot
Summary: On the brink of death in his cell, Allen managed to summon all remaining power and reverse the Noah transformation that was slowly killing him. However, he not only managed to do that, he even got thrown back a good six month. With his knowledge of the future he sets on saving his loved ones from dying again. No pairings, just friendship/family, also might be OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Memento Mori

Remember that you WILL die

I got the idea for this fic after reading the Yullen, Poker Pair, Laven(?) Fanfic of _Memento Mori_ by **Sensitive Touchdown**. If you're still out there reading fanfics then all I want to say is that I love you! The concept is amazing, too bad it's discontinued, it's beautifully written. I'm not trying to steal that fic right now, I just got inspired by it. Regard this as a tribute of sorts :)

**Summary:** He's running out of time. He knows that, ever since he's been told about his "legacy", he knew his days were counted. However, he never expected it to be this short. The same way he didn't expect looking seeing the familiar golden eyes that haunted him these days.

**Main Characters: **Allen Walker, Neah, Crown Clown.

**Genre: **Drama/Tragedy

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** none intended, but can be interpreted however you wish.

**Warning:** Character Deaths, grammatical mistakes, limited vocabulary, uneven chapter lengths, possible OOC-ness since we know close to nothing about Crowned Clown's or Neah's personality, and Allen's pretty pissed right now, so his Red persona surfaces.

**Disclaimer:** do not own anything, this is a free fanfiction to entertain the fandom, I make no money out of it.

**Word count:** 2779/3085

Chapter 1 - Respice Finem

He's running out of time. He knows that, ever since he's been told about his "legacy", he knew his days were counted. However, he never expected it to be this short. The same way he didn't expect looking seeing the familiar golden eyes that haunted him these days.

He was once again pulled inside this strange world where eternal night ruled. The huge white moon and the dead, barren and twisted trees were great contrast opposing the almost black sky and ashen ground. The grey cobblestones led to an eerily calm lake where the reflection of the moon was seen. It should have been like a mirror, however, the moon reflected in the moon was black. Despite the dead silence the cold, monochrome and barren world seemed to scream anguish and loneliness.

Allen didn't like this place, it reminded him of the time he lost his Innocence and almost died. Also the time he completely awakened as a Noah, chained to a stone throne as the wild inner Noah rampaged. He ended up confined because of it, waiting for the torture that will most likely come.

However, as much as he hated to admit, it was much better here in the deep recesses of his mind right now. Moments or minutes - he didn't know, to him it seemed like forever - before he was pulled down here the Noah and Innocence in him had another violent clash. It's been like this ever since he was imprisoned and physically weakened, he couldn't reign the two titans inside him.

The pain was beyond comprehension. He was in unimaginable agony, a pain that even being stabbed with his faithful companion, Crowned Clown couldn't compare.

He could feel the freezing cold Noah aura make him shiver from the intense cold as it ripped him apart from the inside out. His bones fractured then mended, his organs exploded and rearranged themselves in a new order. He coughed up foul blood. It was as if the Noah in him was saying everything human about him was trash, in need of being discarded. There was no mercy, every last cell of his being, from the sensitive ones of his eyes to his privates transformed.

And then his Innocence came into play. It purged with blazing heat the new Noah-cells while it was sucking out the life of the remaining human-parts. He was freezing and burning up with a scorching heat at the same time. He didn't know for how long can he keep this up.

And now the very source of his misfortunes were facing him with a grim expression. "We need to talk," his melodious voice said.

Allen eyed the other with cold eyes, taking in every detail. This time too, he was chained to the familiar throne while the other stood. The 14th was a young man, not much older than him. His messy black hair fell before his face, partly covering the distinctive seven stigmatas of the member of the Noah Clan. Just like the others of his kin, he had ashen coloured skin and golden eyes. He did look a lot like Tyki, however Neah's eyes were rounder and he lacked the facial mole.

The crisp white shirt he wore was hugged by a black vest and tied around the neck by a lazily tied ribbon. He also wore a beige coat, dark slacks and boots with leather gloves just like Allen did in this world. He hated it, how much this stranger - he refused to think of him as the brother of Mana - looked like him. It was as if he was looking at his own, reversed self, that didn't have the scar of his curse zigzagging down on his face.

"What do you want?" he asked, refraining from letting too much malice seep in his voice.

The familiar stranger sighed, what seemed to be, in distress. "I fucked it up."

Allen raised an eyebrow at that. "Yes, you gloriously fucked up my life," he noted, trying to contain his anger somewhat. Sarcasm always helped with that.

To his surprise Neah let it slide, he just continued to watch Allen with those golden irises. Instead a small sad lop-sided smile pulled on his lips. For a minute it seemed like his eyes glinted from sorrow, but it was blinked away. It made something akin to empathy stir in Allen. He did not like it one bit. This person was an enemy. "Yea, I did."

Allen's eyes furrowed in confusion. He didn't expect the Noah to be so, so... docile. Come to think of it even when he was on stopping Alma and Kanda from tearing each other apart he didn't seem to want to hurt him. Despite the fact that he oh-so-kindly intends to erode his existence and kill someone he loves. Allen clenched his fists. He won't let him. He'll stop Neah, even if it's the last thing he'll do. Whatever it takes.

"And? What else?" he asked as he tugged on the chains digging into his skin. "Seeing that you don't let me go, I can only assume that we're not done yet."

"Ah, that." Neah snapped his fingers and the chains fell off. It took Allen's all willpower not to attack him, he had to get out as many info of the guy as possible. The fact that someone other than him controlled his mind infuriated and frightened him. In order to lessen his anxiety he stood up too and looked at him expectantly.

What he didn't expect was to see Neah reach out to him. He was instantly alert, his right leg slipping back to have better footing and be faster in case he needed to attack with his Innocence arm.

However, a strange static noise startled them both, before something heavy slammed into the ground with a large thud. Both of them jumped behind from surprise.

Allen's eyes widened at the sight. A familiar white mass was separating him from the Noah, who looked ready to defend if the Innocence attacked. Crowned Clown was towering between them, blocking its Master from the intruder Noah's eyes while it was seething at him.

"Relax," Neah said to the unearthly creature. "I'm not here to cause any more harm."

Allen blinked in surprise. Neah wasn't intending to annihilate him? He didn't understand the situation at all. He turned to his Innocence, which seemed to be trembling, like someone trying to contain anger. "Crowned Clown?" he asked uncertainly. The cape tensed. Allen felt unease bubble up in his chest. His Innocence slowly turned to look at him, but not facing completely, so it could see Neah if he tried something.

The cape looked as if it was draped around an invisible person, the armour-type Shard of Cube took on his body structure, if he joined it, it would fit him perfectly like always. He imagined the mask to be its "face" and those eyeholes as all-seeing "eyes".

As Allen's nervous eyes looked questioningly at it. His heart skipped a beat when Crowned Clown tore its gaze away looking down. He had a very bad feeling about this. Crowned Clown was usually cheerful and excited to be able to work with Allen, to have the Innocence look like that meant something was wrong. Really wrong.

Allen also noticed that despite the opening, Neah didn't attack. Instead he watched them with a sorrowful and understanding gaze. The confusion made his heart leap in his throat and trash like a hummingbird.

In a shaky voice he asked again. "C-Crowned Clown?" It didn't answer, to his surprise it started trembling again, but he couldn't tell this time if it was rage. Was his Innocence mad at him for not being able to win against the Noah? Does it plan to abandon him? He tried his hardest to ignore the clenching feeling in his chest. He needed to know what caused Crowned Clown to be in such distress. He cautiously stepped closer to the Divine Creature and gasped.

Tears were flowing out of the eyeholes. His Innocence was crying. He was starting to panic as worry choked him with her invisible hands. What was going on? "Crowned... Clown...?"

"It won't be able to answer Allen," Neah said softly. "It's in hysterics. It's disappointed." Allen tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Just what was happening? "D-disappointed?" he repeated.

The Noah nodded.

"I-is it me?" he asked his Innocence in a dying voice. He couldn't bear the thought of dissatisfying his Innocence, he was so glad it returned to him. He wanted to prove that he was worthy of wielding it, losing it again would be devastating.

Crowned Clown snapped its "head" up to look at the uncertain boy. Allen could swear he could see an endless pain and sadness behind those eyes. Without hesitation, the cloak jumped and enveloped him a tight hug, like a human would hug another human. Allen could feel the cloak tremble against him. He understood the message. His Innocence was apologizing. It wasn't dissatisfied with Allen, it was blaming itself for something.

Neah let out another tired sigh. It seemed as if he suddenly aged decades. It was obvious that he'd rather be anywhere else than here. "As you know, the past months, ever since you stepped a foot in the Ark, Crowned Clown and I were battling for dominance." Allen nodded shakily as he soothingly rubbed the "back" of the Holy Entity, hoping that it would calm him too. "As you must have noticed, we went all-out..." Neah sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "And eventually... we ran out of resources," he explained with his sad, sad golden eyes boring into Allen's confused mercury ones. He didn't understand. He felt Crowned Clown's crying intensify.

"O-out of resources?" he asked back, desperately trying to calm his partner down.

"What I'm trying to say..." Neah said, carefully choosing his words. "Is that you're at your end." Allen blanched, realisation striking him with overwhelming force.

"You're dying."

Allen felt as if air was knocked out of his lugs.

Dying?

No.

No, _i-it couldn't be happening, no that's_\- "I-it can't be." he tried to convince himself, but he only aggravated his Innocence further, who clung to him like a life-line, refusing to let go. He was only 16, he wasn't even an adult, how _could_ he die?!

Neah nervously ran his hand through his wild locks. The fact that his host clung to his life this stubbornly didn't make things easier. "Your body can't handle two opposing forces within. Right now in the real world you're choking on your own blood." Allen's throat clenched at that. "This wasn't supposed to happen." Neah shook his head defeated. "I should have inherited Crowned Clown from you as you slowly turned into me... But that blasted thing is rejecting me. It senses that 'I' am not 'you'. It feels the Dark Matter within me and thus tries to purify me. It refuses to let go of you. Darn... You should have just assimilated into me so I could have Crowned Clown."

Crowned Clown snapped its head back at him, bloating itself up as it trembled in fury. It seemed to seethe at the Noah "How dare you put the blame on Allen, this is all your fault!".

"Well sorry for being such a goddamn leech to cling to _my_ own body," Allen spat. How dares this Noah talk of killing him and wearing his skin then use HIS Innocence like it was the most natural thing to do?! "Do forgive me, I was under the impression this was _my _life."

He could see irritation flare in Neah's golden iris, but it was quickly overcome with resignation. "It doesn't matter. In the end, it seems it's all in vain. Neither of us will be able to stop the Earl." Neah walked past Allen and plopped into the throne. "We're all going down."

Allen didn't like it how broken Neah sounded, it made him look so _human_, it hurt. There _had_ to be a way to stop this! He _had_ to return to the battlefield! What about his friends? What about humanity? What about those pitiful souls trapped in Akumas? What about the Prophecy, creating The Destroyer of Time?!

He gently peeled of the shaking "arm" - since the claw only materialised when they united - of the Divine Being from him as he marched over to the Noah. Surprise flared in both Neah's and Crowned Clown's eyes as Allen grabbed the man by his collar and roughly yanked him up. "Cut the crap," he snapped at him. Morals and etiquette be damned, this guy intruded his privacy on a whole new level. The knowledge that the brother of this person made him a gentleman made his mouth taste bitter. It made him want to discard it all. "Are you such a coward that you just _fucking _curl up and wait for death to come for you?!"

Anger clouded the dark-haired boy's eyes as he straightened up and batted away Allen's hands. In an instant Crowned Clown was there too, shaping the cape into threatening spikes, aiming them at Neah as a clear warning what would happen if he touched Allen. "I said it's _useless_. The two polar powers crashing are meant to destroy each other. There's absolutely _nothing_ that could be done. Just give up already brat." Allen didn't hear the last part, his mind stopped at one word. "Destroy?"

Neah didn't answer, instead a frown settled on his features as he inspected his host. Stupid idiot just didn't know how to die with dignity.

Suddenly a huge rumbling sound shook the earth, startling the three forms. The earth cracked with a huge sickening sound as the monochrome world slowly crumbled right in front of their eyes. Neah cursed. "Crap. Your heart just stopped."

"How much do we have left?" Allen asked, trying to force down the surge of panic.

"Normally a human being could still be resuscitated in 5 minutes without brain damage up to 10 minutes. But with your condition 1 minute would be a great feat."

Allen gasped in surprise as he saw the landscape start disappear from around them into nothingness. He needed to act. Now.

"You said you were the Noah of Destruction right?" he asked frantically. "The one who would destroy everything."

Neah's eyes narrowed in confusion, he didn't get it where Allen was aiming. Not that it mattered, this _was _the end. Hesitantly he nodded.

"It means everything can be eroded by you."

A huge crack opened under Neah. He quickly jumped closer to his host to avoid falling down into nothingness. "Get to the point."

"Can you erode things that already happened?"

Both Crowned Clown and Neah looked bewildered. "What?"

"You can destroy everything, that means you can erase certain happenings. Not reverse it, but like make it as if they never happened in the first place. Crowned Clown was prophesied to create the 'Destroyer of Time' and since you're the Noah of Destruction..."

"Are you saying that your Innocence and I should join forces and erase this? Are you completely out of mind?!"

"Still better than waiting to die," Allen snapped back at him. "It's not like it could get any worse than this!"

"Gambling with your life like that... You're completely insane." Only around three square meters were left. The three forms almost brushed against each other.

Allen chuckled despite the fact that the small patch of ground was crumbling under him. "Well, I always loved bets. Is there any better way passing away than risking all you have to achieve what you desire? Now stop bitching and give it a try. Concentrate on the damage and _undo_ it," he ordered then glanced at his Innocence, who nodded to him, signalling that it was willing to try for his sake.

"You'd better hope this works." Dark Matter formed a visible aura around him as he focused all his power in his outstretched right hand. Crowned Clown glowed brightly as it wrapped itself around Allen, mask slipping to its place, hood covering his head. It wanted to relish the closeness of its Master as long it still could. As the two connected Allen's claws appeared, sharpened and took on a greenish glow. The two opposing forces stepped back to have better footing, then lunged at each other, the last patches of ground crushing as they jumped into the air.

Dark Matter and Innocence clashed with a blinding light and deafening noise that engulfed their crumbling world. The powerful shock of energy devoured everything, then it dimmed until there was nothing. Only empty darkness... and ringing silence…

XXX

Okay, dear readers, actually I'd like a favour to ask from you. As I write and reread chapters I realise, while I am good at writing dialogues I suck at describing the atmosphere, and a good atmosphere is very important. What I find most important is stories is character development, relationships between characters, atmosphere and of course a strong plot. So as you see one fourth is atmosphere, so if you have tips or tell me what I did good or wrong it's greatly appreciated. Don't hesitate to give constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I got more reviews and favourites than I thought I would, since this is a tragedy - and fandom doesn't really like main character deaths. But 7 favourites and 10 follows? I never imagined even in my wildest dreams. So thank you very much for the support, both follows and favourites.

About the reviews:

Alaina Kuski: There is more! Right here and now :D

Kenzie Perth: Glad you liked it, I sincerely hope you'll like the following events too.

Guest: Thanks for the feedback, I hope it'll work out.

ChiVall: I won't stop, update is slow cause I have to study for finals.

The Freelance Dreamer: this is only the end of the chapter, not the story :) The problem is that my updates are slow. That's the main reason I don't start other fics - maybe a few one-shots here and there - cause that would be too much on hold.

**Word Count: **3429/3792

Chapter 2 - Adaequatio Intellectus et Re [Correspondence of the Mind and Reality]

Mercury irises flew open with a choked gasp as the sensation hit him. He felt it all over again, the spasming of his muscles and the crackling of his bones. The precious air he was so desperate to inhale burned his lungs like hellfire. He couldn't move, only endure the wave of pain washing over him as he panted heavily. It didn't work after all? He did die? Then why is he still feeling pain? Wasn't death supposed to be painless? Or he ended up in hell for killing, reviving and remurdering Mana?

He jumped when he felt unfamiliar hands grasp him by the shoulders. "Walker! Walker, wake up!"

Snapping out of his panic attack Allen set eyes on the person who held him. He couldn't mask his surprise as his eyes met the somewhat startled, yet sill calculating look with a hint of concern. It was the eyes of Howard Link, his official and personal stalker.

"Link...?"

"You've been sleeping like a dead log as always" Link answered his unasked question. "But suddenly you tensed up and started choking."

"Oh..." Allen breathed, racking his brain for answers. He never liked lies, and the chance of being caught was high - this guy was with him 24/7 - so he did what he was the best at. He omits the truth so much that people would misinterpret it, but it wouldn't be an actual lie. "Sorry... I felt like I was choked." With those pretty, cold chains digging in his skin. But Link didn't have to know that, or Central for that matter.

Said Inspector raised a suspicious eyebrow at this, but didn't push. His task was to monitor Walker, not interrogate him. His eyes didn't reveal any of the surprise or the tingle of worry he felt when his charge attempted to sit up, only to fall back and hiss in pain.

Allen groaned in irritation. Damn, how come he could only feel pain when it's too late? With a body like this how will he be able to stop the Earl? Besides he didn't even know if their trick worked, there is also the possibility, that the guards noticed that he was dying and brought him here.

He was also curious how this worked. Has his body reverted back to the state it was, sucking out the time like Miranda's Time Record? He glanced back at Link's face.

Something was off. He noticed that Link's bangs were shorter than last time. Maybe he had a haircut? No, it didn't seem so. He carefully inspected his face, his eyes lingering on the familiar two spots on Link's forehead. The mark of a Crown. His face was different. No, Allen realised the expression Link wore was different, it was more guarded around him than usual. As if he didn't know what to expect from him. As if they were still strangers.

The hell? Link didn't remember him? What's going on? Was this his doing? Did he affect people's memories too? They don't remember? As if it never happened?

_Never happened? Or haven't happened yet?_

Maybe as the Ark crosses distances, he transcended time?

Wow, was that even possible? Going back in time? Nah... or maybe? For real?! And if yes, then how much?

He couldn't ask out of the blue what day it was, it would be the same as admitting he had no control over the 14th. But how could he get such info out without being suspicious?

"Don't even dream about it Walker!" the Head Nurse chastised. "Seriously what were you thinking? Going after that Level 4 on your own! With such serious injuries on top of that!"

Allen wanted to hug this woman for saving him from the trouble of dragging the date out. Allen wanted to jump up and down in joy, but he resorted to a single sigh of relief. It worked. He was not dying in that small, cramped space. He was out of the cell, a little back in time... with the help of the Fourteenth. _So I guess I did end up being a collaborator of his after all_ \- he thought bitterly. It seems he was thrown back half a year. Another wave of bitterness washed over him. He arrived right after the Level 4 fiasco. If only he arrived a few days earlier... No, he can't think of that, he has to be grateful that Fate, God, Lady Luck or whoever did such favour to him. Even if he couldn't save those people he still can protect some saveable lives. Like Master or Alma and Kanda. " It's a miracle you're still alive! You're not going anywhere in the next few weeks."

Weeks?! No, no, no, no, no, he can't waste so much time! He doesn't even know how long his body would be able to support him.

He froze, his breath caught in his throat. Even if he managed to get away now how long did he still have left?

Noticing the sudden change in the boy Link couldn't help but ask. "Walker?"

His answer was a sudden and unexpected sneeze from Allen. Link sighed in a strange mix of irritation and relief. Allen just laughed in nervousness, the sneeze was totally unintentional, but it came handy. Maybe he was close to catching cold? The thought wanted to make him shudder then snuggle in his bed. So he did so. He stifled a yawn as he tightly wrapped the blanket around himself like a cocoon. He hissed as the pain ripped through him again. Yea right, he shouldn't move much.

"Don't strain yourself Walker. If you do you'll have to stay here longer. I'll give you some strong painkiller for now, might make you drowsy though." The Head Nurse commanded as she plugged in some transparent fluid in the IV. "Please use that time to rest."

Allen watched in fascination as the liquid was pushed from the dial into the plastic tube that was plunged into his vein. He could feel a strange numbing sensation spread in him, he could imagine the alien substance caress his blood vessels and invade all his cells. Soon the pain lessened and he slipped into unconsciousness.

XXX

He felt as if he was underwater, his body felt weightless like he was floating in water, his skin tingling at the familiar liquid and his senses were dull. The only difference was that he could breathe here without problem.

His peace was disrupted by muffled voices, but he tried to tune them out, he wanted to go back to that pleasant numb sensation.

But of course his whish couldn't be fulfilled. He felt someone poking his cheek. It was gentle, but persistent. He tried not to react so that the one who poked would believe that he was still sleeping and let him be.

His desires were once again denied when a clenched fist connected with his temple. Allen yelped in pain, then raised his hand to his head to nurse the hurt area. "About time you woke up," a familiar irritating voice grumled. Allen glared daggers at the pretty-boy who woke him up, and the mass of white that looked at him expectantly. So he was back in his inner-realm - or whatever the hell it was.

His eyes swept over the horizon, relieved to see that everything seemed fine, the collapsed parts returned, just like the Ark did.

"I don't know how you succeeded but you did it. Not only you undid something that already happened, but threw everything back in time. Or sent your mind back. I don't know why or how, but you gained six months," his Noah said. "For you to come up with such idea in such a stressful situation... I can't decide whether you're a genius or simply insane."

Allen didn't know if he should take this as a compliment or an insult, so he remained silent and opted for getting up from the cobblestone instead. He swiped off the non-existent dust from himself then met the golden eyes of his enemy. Or once-enemy. Now they were in the same boat.

"How did you know it'd work?" the Noah asked, giving into his natural curiosity.

Allen blinked. "I didn't." It's the 14th turn was to blink. Then he let out a loud, very eloquent "THE FUCK?! YOU SUICIDAL BASTARD YOU- YOU SERIOUSLY RISKED WITHOUT KNOWING THE POSSIBLE OUTCOMES?!"

"Calm down, will you." Allen waved dismissively as his Innocence settled on his head, making the two of them look like a totem statue. Allen had the feeling that Crowned Clown still didn't trust the Noah so it stayed the closest to its host in case they were attacked. Though he also had a feeling that Neah won't try anything. For now. "It worked didn't it? It was way better than anything we could hope for. I mean six extra months? Lady Luck finally smiled at me."

"That's beside the point! How could you even think about doing something so reckless?!" Really how did this kid manage to stay alive until now?!

"I can hardly imagine any worse outcome than death." Allen replied shrugging. "Besides you agreed, why are you complaining about being alive? Well as alive as you can get."

"I don't know." Neah said sarcastically. "How about having your freaking soul get crushed?!"

Allen raised an eyebrow at this. "Do you even _have_ a soul?"

The question was unexpected by Neah, whose jaw clenched at the process. "Technically no, my soul already belongs to the otherworld. What's left here is a shard of my mind and determination and is stuck to yours, my will I suppose."

"Then why are you scared of dying if you're already dead?"

Neah shot Allen a nasty look. It seems he didn't like to be reminded about being dead. "If you have died before my awakening I would never be able to return again. To put it simply, if you go down I go down. But that's ruined now." He said as he shot a glare at the equally pissed Crowned Clown, as if saying 'thanks to you'.

Allen rolled his eyes. Really, such impertinence, was this really Mana's brother?

"At this point why do you care? Your soul already passed on hasn't it? The only one to suffer damage would be me." He carefully studied the face of Neah for a reaction, but despite knowing that he did hit home with this question Neah's face didn't betray anything. So he decided to push him further. "What did you mean by 'never returning again'? I thought all Noahs reincarnate." They had to as far as he knew. Link said that when Neah betrayed the other Noah he killed them. Yet it seems they somehow returned. Was it some kind of magic, like the one his Master controlled Maria with? Or they too, implanted the memories into someone before dying?

Neah's golden eyes bore into his chrome ones, then glanced away, eyeing the bright, white moon. There was no way he's going to see the daylight again. He, himself wouldn't be able to kill the Earl by his own hands. This miscalculation ruined his carefully moulded plan. Who would have expected that the Innocence would be sentient?

He shook his head. There was nothing to do, it seems he'd be just a supporter in this play. It irritated him to no end that a brat like this pulled over his plans. But he couldn't change that anymore. He couldn't take over this body or the Innocence would kill him. He wouldn't hesitate to chop the Innocence arm off but it was too late.

No it wasn't because of the wound inflicted by the Third Child's Tease, even freshly-transformed, a full-fledged Noah was able to heal such wound in a heartbeat - no pun intended. The actual problem was that this pesky creature wasn't limited only in Allen's left arm, it was literally everywhere, the thin ribbons lined the major part of the bloodstream and some particles were built in inside his most important integral organs. In case Allen received, what would normally be, a fatal wound, his Innocence would substitute the missing cells until the flesh healed. It astounded him such thing never happened before - well aside from that girl, what was her name again? And that wasn't really the same, while it kept her safe it didn't go this far. Did this happen because it reacted to Allen's desires of freeing Akuma and save humans? But then why weren't other Exorcists saved? Did this mean that the Innocence had will on its own?

Either way it was very fortunate for him that Allen had no idea just how much his Innocence is integrated in his body. Plus it seems that his awakening had hindered the further evolution and the improvement of communication between the two. He wanted to keep it that way as long as possible.

He just had to know it. That annoyance wouldn't answer him if he asked. Though there was a possibility it would somehow tell Allen. Even if that thing didn't talk, Allen seemed to be able to read it well. If he played the cards in the correct order, then he could get the answers out of Allen.

"It's because normally the Memories reincarnate."

What? "The memories?" Allen repeated, not sure if he truly understood.

"Yes, Noah's Memories. Each Apostle" he paused when Crowned Clown hissed at his choice of words. "Noah's Chosen Ones inherit a fragment of Memory from him and certain abilities that are attached to them. There used to be 13 fragments, amongst those the 2nd to the 13th when their vessel died they awakened in another person. The awakening happens when the Discipline accepts the mission entrusted by Noah and his Memory.

As you know there was a war 7000 years ago, when the world ended up destroyed. That time the Noah failed and the Innocence sank to the bottom of the sea, scattered around in the world. However, around 100 years ago, when a piece of the Cube was found it started again. The Noahs reappeared, so the Innocence sought out its compatibles. To collect the Exorcists in an army the Dark Religious Order was founded.

Although, for some reason, a little more than 50 years ago, a new Noah was born."

"You," Allen breathed.

"Yes. And no. You see, I might be the first and only host for the 14th."

Allen furrowed his eyebrow at that. It was hard to take in so much information at once. "So you're not the 14th?"

"No. I'm not the 14th himself, just the person who inherited a fragment of Noah's will. When you cut Tyki Mikk with the Sword of Exorcism you brought forth the Memory he carried. And as you too could realise there is a great difference in a Host and the raw Memories. The same way you're not a piece of Innocence just because you have it in your body.

That's why I had to implant the memories within you, since 'I' am not the 14th, just a human with the 14th Memory. With magic I managed to attach my essence to the memories and transmit in a host. This way I could preserve my identity... even though it would have overwritten yours."

Allen nodded. That all made sense. Even though his superiors seemed to think the opposite about being a host of Innocence. He pushed the unwelcome thought aside to refocus at the 14th- no Neah, he reminded himself. The similarity between possessing a Noah and an Innocence was striking, it was as if all Noahs were parasitic anti-Innocence wielders. Maybe with time and some persuasion he could ask about the other Noah's abilities.

But before that he had to ask a few personal questions. Like how come he was the host if Neah lived 50 years ago? Neah looked around his age, it was impossible for him to implant Allen with his memories. That meant someone else had to do it... He had an idea, but he was terrified of that version. If it happened the way he thinks it did then-

His heart was uneasy and he didn't like it. He was tired of being kept in the dark, he wanted to know the truth.

"There's something else I'd like to ask you." Neah didn't answer, so he took this as an unsaid permission to continue. Allen clenched his fist to keep himself from shaking. Sensing his distress, his Innocence caressed his crown of hair to encourage him. Allen silently thanked Crowned Clown. "Mana..." Neah tensed, but didn't interrupt. "How far was he involved in all this?"

Allen tensed when a predatory grin stretched on Neah's face. It seems he realised the true meaning of Allen's inquiry. "Wouldn't you like to know that?" he asked mockingly. Allen grit his teeth in frustration and the cape's edge of Crowned Clown sharpened. "I disclosed quite a lot today. Why would I tell you that too?"

_Pull yourself together!_ Allen commanded to himself. This wasn't the time to show weakness! Even if he was scared of the answer, he mustn't let it show.

A cocky smirk stretched on Allen's face. Yeah, like he'd let this zombie-ghost-whatever the hell Neah was, bully him. "Think of it as paying the rent," he replied, smirking at Neah's baffled face. "You've been here for hell knows how long. And came uninvited. Not to mention you kinda attempted to kick me out," he reminded as he kept a smile on his face, that was not happy or friendly at all.

Neah let out an amused, but still malicious chuckle. "My, my what an interesting vessel you are. But I think I settled the balance for now."

Allen's narrowed eyes didn't leave Neah but he didn't push, concerned that their truce would shatter if he did - and they'd end up where they let off, slowly and painfully dying. He shuddered at the thought. He turned away. "Whatever." Allen instantly wanted to kick himself_. Whatever?!_ Since when did he speak like Kanda?! Wha- Wait a minute!

"How do I get out of here?" his hands immediately clasped on his mouth. Damn, he didn't want to ask that out loud! His cheeks burned in embarrassment and anger as he heard laughing from behind him.

"Ahaha! That-ahaha!" Neah tried to speak but was interrupted by his own laugh.

"Oi, shut up!" Allen yelled at him, his blush intensifying.

"_Allen!_" he heard a familiar voice resound.

"Wha?" It was Lenalee's voice! He looked back at Neah, furious to see that the bastard was already clutching his stomach from laughing.

He wanted to kick the guy when he felt the Crowned Clown shift around him. It took his hand and led the boy to a familiar pond and pointed at it. Allen looked at his Innocence, then the water, then back to Crowned Clown. Allen's brow furrowed a little when he heard the strange static voice again. It tried many tones, often almost deafening Allen with the shrillness, but slowly it found the correct frequency.

_'J-st krh su-ksssh-rg-ghhhhh th-eeeeeee -er'_

Before Allen could ask again he was kicked in the water by a still laughing Noah. He instinctively swam to the surface, only to have Neah step on him, trying to force him down. Allen grabbed the sole of Neah's foot and struggled to keep it away while yelling insults at him.

The comical scene was stopped when a pissed off Crowned Clown hit the Noah boy on the head, hard. "What was that for?! It _is_ the way to have him wake up!" Neah exclaimed. Crowned Clown just raised a threatening finger and pushed it in Neah's chest as a warning. The Noah snorted but backed away.

"What do you mean? What is this water?" It was strange, even though he submerged completely his head wasn't wet. He could tell that this was water, but for some reason his skin - and clothes - repelled it.

"It's the entrance and exit to your subconscious." Neah replied.

"_Allen!_" another desperate cry called.

"You'd better go. Your Damsel in Distress in calling for you." He snickered, ignoring the nasty glare Allen shot at him. The Crowned Clown elbowed the Noah on his side then crouched down. It laid the glove on Allen's head and looked at him expectantly. Allen understood. He took a deep breath and let himself get pushed gently down. Unexplainable peace invaded his very core. As the soft glow of Crowned Clown dimmed the louder Lenalee's voice got. Soon he was embraced by a very comforting darkness.

XXX

How did you like Allen's flows of thoughts? He's quite perceptive isn't he? Well, as a survivor then a clown he had to learn to read people. And I truly believe that Allen is smarter than he lets on.

I know, this is a tragedy, it will have a very sad outcome, but I can't help but write some fluff and fun in it.

I also hope that my explanation about Neah and the 14th were clear, I tried make it easy to comprehend. If not just ask :)

So yea, I think the Akuma attack was sometime in May. I think Allen have joined the Order for a month by the time he gets to the Rewinding Town on the 8th of November (since October has 31 days). Lenalee and Allen spent 4 days there, that makes 12th plus an additional week for recovering and mending ties with Lenalee. Allen gets abducted by the Transylvanians in early December.

The Cross unit arrives in Japan in March or April to the hanami, so the Akuma Attack must have been in May.

Once again thank you for your support, I appreciate it. Don't hesitate to review again. Mwha~

Later~


	3. Chapter 3

Yay, I'm not dead! Not entirely. You guys have no idea how many times I stayed up till the early mornings so I could perfect this, I hope the quality is decent. Well, either way, sorry for not updating for a long time, here's your update :3

Silver-Snow-77: Whoa, I didn't know that they've known each other for so long by that time. Where did you read that? I read the manga all over like 4 times, yet I couldn't find such hint. I'm really glad that the characterisation pleases you. I too believe that we know very little about him, just because he appears to be an innocent child he's not one. When he fought Kanda for defending Alma he too asked "What do you think you know about me?!", meaning that he's not who he appears to be. I'll try to visualize my opinion about that too.

Galskab: Thanks for the compliment and sorry for taking so long. I hope you'll like this chapter too. ^^

Kenzie Perth: Your comment made me feel awesome. I plan to visualise the plot to the best of my abilities. Hope you'll like it :D

**Word Count:** 4641/4934

Chapter 3 - In Medias Res

As Lenalee's voice got louder Allen became aware of the dull pain in his body. He frowned as he focused on his senses: the voice of Lenalee calling him, the feeling of cool sheets on his skin and the strong smell of antiseptics. His eyes cautiously fluttered open, so that the light wouldn't blind him. He recognised the silhouette of Lenalee leaning above him, however, before his vision could completely clear he was tackled down by a wailing blur of black and red.

Allen let out a choked sound as familiar arms squished him to an equally familiar warm body(1). "Beanie~!" Allen winced as his "attacker" screamed in his ear.

"Lavi, get off him, now! He has serious injuries!" Lenalee ordered.

"Wah? But I don' wanna!" he complained as he tightened his embrace on the body under him, ignoring or not noticing the muffled voice of his white-haired victim .

Lavi yelped when Lenalee punched him on the temple. "Lavi you'll suffocate him!" Finally noticing Allen's muted protests Lavi let go. "Ehe, oops... Sorry 'Sprout." he apologised rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

A tick mark appeared on the heaving whitehead's forehead and in his annoyance Allen kicked Lavi off his bed. "It's Allen, Stupid Rabbit!"

Lavi let out a pained yelp as he landed on the cold tiled floor. He sat up, his eyes shedding crocodile tears. "Wah, so cruel Beansprout!" he bawled, but that only aggravated the others. Allen and Lenalee exchanged annoyed glances that clearly said: 'Ah, he's at it again'. Lavi, noticing the uninterested gazes increased volume. He hated to be ignored. "You're almost as bad as Yuu!" he screamed pointing at Allen, who just rolled his eyes at the redhead's antics. "That Level 4 must have hit him too hard on the head and now he thinks he's a Yuu replica! A Yuplica!"

"Lavi!" Lenalee stomped over to Lavi, who now cried for a different reason. Lenalee was towering over the quivering Bookman-in-training on the ground. Lavi let out another pained yelp as Lenalee trampled on him hard repeatedly. "Allen almost died protecting us, fighting that Akuma on his own! Don't joke around with such things!"

Deciding that Lavi had suffered enough Allen sighed. "It's alright Lenalee. I'm sure Lavi was just trying to lighten the mood." He said as he stole a glance at his Inspector hiding in the shadows. After having known him for months (well in his time at least) he recognised Link's presence anytime. Catching Allen's eyes focus in the corner Lavi peeked there too, though not discreetly at all. Seeing Lavi crane his neck in such an unnatural angle, Lenalee too, looked up to see the German teen, watching them with a guarded expression. _He's probably fuming on the inside for being noticed_, Allen mused. His friends still weren't used to Link yet, resulting an uncomfortable atmosphere settling. Deciding to break the awkward tension Allen added. "Besides Lavi too, went after that Akuma, even though he didn't have his hammer. I'm sure he has some injuries too so please don't hurt him." _Too much. He has even more serious problems in his head than I do._

Lenalee shot a last warning glare - more like a pout in Allen's opinion - at the redhead, but she let him go. Lapsing into happy-mode again Lavi jumped on his feet, arms spread out, threatening to hug Allen again. "Allen~! I knew you loved me~!"

"Yea, yea. Just keep a proper distance, please." Allen asked as he struggled to keep the older male out of range by putting his leg on said Rabbit's chest. "If you want to reciprocate then please give me my files instead. They should be hung at the end of the bed." Lavi sulked for being rejected, but complied.

Allen quickly skimmed over the report.

"What does it say?" Lenalee asked seeing Allen's serious expression, fearing that there might be permanent damage to her friend.

Allen blinked in surprise. "Oh it's just I wanted to know what kind of painkillers I got, they make me feel a little fuzzy." he admitted. It was really strange. He still should be able to feel pain, but he barely felt any discomfort at all.

"Y-you're not in pain, are you?" she asked biting her lips concerned.

Allen shook his head. "No, just... a little spacey. And slow. But I heal quick and I slept a lot. I think I'll be discharged by the end of the week."

"You can't!" Lenalee objected. "You lost a lot of blood! You were so beaten up, you couldn't even move!" She teared up remembering when Allen deactivated his Innocence after defeating that Level 4 with General Cross. He collapsed like a doll whose strings were cut. She was really scared seeing him in that state, she feared he might really die. She also felt guilty when she forgot about him as she spotted Tapp as he disintegrated into dust.

Allen held his hand up in a placating manner. "According to the files my blood-pressure and pulse is back to usual, that means that even though I still lack some more blood, the current amount is sufficient to continue with my daily life." he explained, but she still seemed sceptical. "I promise to take it easy, OK?" That made her sigh in relief. Allen was a gentleman, he wouldn't promise something if he didn't mean it.

"You sure know about this medical stuff," Lavi noted.

"Since Master and I were always on the go I had to learn how to take care of myself. Also Master has... a certain fondness for nurses." He shuddered making the others eye him curiously. "He had a few lovers who were doctors or nurses. They taught me how to provide first aid and explained some of the basics."

Comfortable silence settled in the ward as the occupants watched each other. Lavi and Lenalee were secretly really happy, not only Allen appeared to be fine, but he willingly shared a fragment of his past. Up until now the boy was really secretive about his past, often detoured the conversation in another direction. Did this mean that Allen finally felt comfortable with them? Or only the painkillers made his tongue loose? Either way they made sure to engrave the little information in their memory their white haired friend just exposed.

The silence broke when an all too familiar growling voice roared. Lenalee giggled and Lavi smirked knowingly as Allen blushed, scratching the side of his nose embarrassed. _The painkillers also dulled the sense of hunger it seems_ he thought as he raised his charcoal black hand to his stomach.

Only to feel movement under the fabric. His friends tensed seeing the colour drain from Allen's face. Before either of them ask what was wrong Allen jumped to his feet and threw off his shirt, exposing his toned torso as he ran to the mirror hung on the wall. Lenalee gasped and flushed pink at Allen's sudden boldness, while Link was completely dumbfounded. He seriously thought for a minute that Walker might make a run for it, but he definitely didn't expect to see such phenomena. Lavi smirked mischievously, ready for a cheeky remark. "Wow, I didn't expect to see such an in medias res coming from-" the words died on his tongue and his single green eye widened.

Allen's heart hammered at the sight that greeted him. Sure, the Shadow was still there, but right now it could have disappeared without Allen noticing it. Now that he thinks of it he remembered this feeling. He felt the same way after Kanda stabbed him and before Neah resurfaced in his cell.

White. Pure, beaming white feathers, like exotic flowers bloomed from Allen's injuries, swaying on their own. He turned his body to get a look on his back too. His mind went frenzy seeing the shape and position of the white apparitions. Allen hesitantly touched one. Like a shy nymph it danced under his finger before nuzzling into the prodding digit, emitting a familiar and really comforting warmth. Could this be-?

"Brother," Lenalee stated, snapping Allen out of his thoughts. "I need to get Brother." Allen reached out to stop her but she turned on her heels screaming. "BROTHER!"

Everyone jerked when a loud boom tore down the wall of the infirmary. Cutting through the rubble and dust, Komui along with the latest version of Sir Komurin emerged. "Which one of you filthy Octopi dared to taint my darling baby sister?" he growled with a menacing voice. As those glasses took on a familiar eerie glint. Behind him the mildly interested face of Cross Marian (of course he'd do anything when a woman was in danger), Timcampy fluttering by his side and his stalkers- ehem... the Central Agents assigned to monitor him. It seems they just finished a conference. And of course they just had to walk by and hear Lenalee's distressed call.

Allen felt his throat go dry. He was shirtless in the middle of the infirmary, almost touching Lenalee's back, who was turning away from him, still blushing. He felt sweat break out on his skin. This was bad. Really bad. Komui looked ready to murder him, on top of that his Master was smirking. SMIRKING! At HIM! With that knowing look that said: _'I knew you had it in you'_. Was he imagining things or his Master... looked satisfied? Proud?! Like: _He managed to learn from me after all._

Wait what was his Master's hand doing? Why is it approaching that pocket- Oh no. Oh hell no. Before Cross could pull out the object that would seal Allen's fate, Allen imitated cutting movement at his throat while shaking his head furiously meaning: _'Cut it out!'_

The others just watched the mute exchange puzzled. They were sweet, innocent children, unaware that Cross was about to throw a goddamn _condom _at him.

_Wha, why not?_ His Master shrugged then shook his head. _With this attitude you ain't gonna get laid anytime soon._

Allen's friends were taken aback how expressive the white head was right now. Normally the boy would be politely smiling, but right now the smile was painfully forced and radiated the message of "are you fucking with me right now?". His hands were held up in front of himself, twitching like he wished to strangle. He probably did. Whatever the General "said" to Allen was deemed indecent by the boy's standards. _The only place I'm going to lie in is a __**coffin**__ if you pull __**that**__ out._

The General huffed, but complied. He was still curious why his Idiot Apprentice made a girl scream. He felt as if he was splashed by a bucket of cold water seeing the whiteness on Allen.

"Allen Walker." Said boy shuddered at the tone. Komui was far too engrossed in the fact that a guy was touching his sister, he didn't notice the state the boy was in. Mentioned Exorcist took a step back seeing Sir Komurin reveal its hidden weapons consisting of drills, hammers, chainsaws and other dangerous tools. "How DARE you molest my sweet Lenalee? You. WILL. Pay!" Allen choked out a frightened 'hiiii!' as Komurin lunged at him. Damn, he was still gravely injured, he couldn't take on a crazy robot right now. He tried activating Crowned Clown, but no avail, the painkillers blocked his nervous system, thus the desperate message from reaching his weapon.

Before he could do anything Lenalee jumped in the way, arms spread out to cover her still healing comrade. "Brother, that's-!"

"Noooo! Lenalee, my dearest baby sister!" Komui screeched seeing girl between his creation and its target.

With his protective instincts kicking in, Allen pushed her behind himself, readying himself to fight barehanded. Even without his Innocence activated he still could crush with his punches.

The robot was right above him, its hammer raised, ready to strike the boy. Komui screamed as the robot ignoring his command slammed the hammer down to where the two Exorcists were standing. The tiles cracked and a screen of smoke obstructed the view on the three forms. Cross had to restrain the wailing Supervisor from jumping in, by grabbing his collar - like hell he'd touch him elsewhere. Link and Lavi too was on edge, everything happened so fast they had no time to react.

As the smoke cleared slowly the machine's outlines became visible, but the two teens were still covered. They all readied themselves to fight or flight as a strange metallic rubbing noise was heard. As if someone forcefully bent metal.

The smoke finally cleared. The spectators gasped in surprise, Cross's cigar comically fell out of his mouth.

The huge at least 4 meters tall metal monster was squashed by an enormous flurry of white. The mass of white that was connected to Allen, who held his Innocence-fist up, by the looks of it interrupted by the strange event as he tried to deliver a punch, stopping a few centimetres away from the hammer. No, it was _growing out _from Allen. Some white, feathered substance pushed itself out of his body to pin down the much larger one in front of them.

Even though its texture looked frail, seeing that it effortlessly immobilised the danger - still squeezing its metal frame - they knew it was strong. The tendrils curled around the robot tightened. The shell of Komurin was squished to its limit, and then finally, with a last, strong clench the mechanism was snapped into pieces. No one dared to move or rejoice the fall of Komui's other failed experiment. Not when it fell under such peculiar circumstances.

Allen let out a shaky exhale, he didn't know he held. He was out of immediate danger. He was far from being relieved though, he couldn't take his eyes off the entity that crushed the devious machine. The mysterious creature returned its movements back to gentle swaying as it receded back into his body, only small strands peeking out from his injuries. He stared at his left arm in wonder. Strangely enough the wiggling movements didn't cause discomfort, it only felt... weird. Not in a bad way though. A little ticklish maybe. Now, that he had gotten over his mini heart-attack he noticed numerous things.

One, he was still shirtless. Two, all eyes were glued to him, or rather his naked flesh. Three, he felt something warm press against his torso from behind. Also on his front, circling around him like a belt. Arms. A familiar sweet fragrance. A baffled Komui, who couldn't decide if he should sob or dissect him, until he too, finally noticed the anomaly. It didn't take much to realise that Lenalee's form was flush against his. She probably intended to pull him out of danger when... _it _happened.

Allen snapped his head up, when the familiar form of his Master stopped in front of him, looking at him through his red-rimmed glasses. The gloved hand reached out to one of his cuts, where the alien matter resided. He pinched some of it, then with a confident yank, he plucked some, making Allen flinch in surprise. The Scientist General watched with unmasked interest, as the white item disintegrated between his fingers, leaving a fine dust that had a soft green glow. Komui too, was by his side trying to deduce what's going on. "It's Innocence," Cross concluded, his eyes returning to Allen's shoulder. Komui's eyes widened at his colleague's assumption.

However, yet again, his attention was sidetracked when he heard his Lenalee gasp. Of course, all reasonable thoughts flew out of his head hearing something out of order about her.

He stiffened seeing his baby angel still embracing that Apprentice of a devil - or THE devil? No, it slightly loosened. Hah, maybe that perv smelt bad and now his Lenalee would want to stay away from him forever! Or any guy for that matter! But wait, why was she stared at that Octopi's back so intently?

Komui watched frozen as the beautiful, pale hands of the girl he adored rise to the incubus' - boy's back, curious fingers brushed against him. Allen's surprised gasp made her realise what she was doing, making her step back and splutter apologies. As Allen attempted to calm down the strawberry red girl and ward off Lavi's not-so-subtle sexually charged teasings topped with Link's prude protesting he didn't realise the next surge of incoming danger.

Komui saw red. That, that perverted Allen Walker hypnotized his innocent, naive baby sister into touching him against her will- scratch that, he seduced her! He. Must. Suffer!

Ripping out a syringe from his pocket he kept for emergencies like this - Komurin broken, baby sister in the clutches of a womanizer - he put all on a final, ultimate weapon. The contents of it? A serum that would make him experience intense pain if he was exposed to Lenalee's presence! Also, making the victim unable to perform any activities that should take place AFTER marriage. He didn't know if it was permanent or only temporary, but he hoped the former. No one can think of Lenalee in such ways. _No one_.

With a booming battle cry, he charged against said Exorcist.

Only to have his adorable Lenalee once again try to stop him! No, get away from there, you're under the influence of that devious de-

"Gah!" Komui gasped in pain as a strong slap landed on the back of his hand. He dropped the syringe to cradle the abused spot on his head, then turning his eyes to the Matron who interfered as she entered.

"Supervisor Komui, stop harassing Walker, his condition might deteriorate. And you," She hissed turning her icy glare at Allen. "Why are you out of bed?" She asked in an equally icy tone, making Allen shrink under her. "Um..." he trailed off, trying to come up with an excuse but found none.

Surprisingly, Cross came to his rescue. "We're doing a check up on him that's why," His Master announced, then turned back to his apprentice. "Sit down, I'm gonna have a look at you."

"That is out of question," The Head Nurse objected. "Walker was practically half-dead when he was brought in, there is no way that he is alright. Just because he presently doesn't feel pain from the painkillers he's still in a critical condition."

"That brat is impossible to kill, trust me I tried," Cross deadpanned, stunning everyone but Allen.

_So you're admitting it eh?_ The Apprentice thought.

"I want to investigate for the same reason why you want to tuck him into bed. You were right, with the extent of damage he suffered peppered with those meds, he's not even supposed to be awake, yet he's up and around to annoy the hell out of me. Furthermore, his Innocence seemed to have acted on its own and it covers his external wounds. The question is if there is more than we see."

The woman was taken aback by the analysation, she was never privy to such information, even though she treated numerous Parasite Type Exorcist. "W-what do you mean?"

"I have a quite unlikely guess, but after this I think that's also a possibility. But if it proves to be true, that might get us closer to our goal."

The Matron understood his reasonings, but she just couldn't shake off her conscience. Walker didn't even have time to relax a little, he was forced to continue his duties just as he regained consciousness.

Sensing her distress Cross sighed. "I won't take long and it won't hurt him," he promised, then turned his attention back to his student. "Now get your scrawny as back here you moron."

Allen nodded as he turned to head back for his bed. As he did he heard surprised gasps coming from behind him. He looked back over his shoulder, seeing the other's eyes focused on his back, around the scapulae. Oh yea, he totally forgot the source of their surprise. His Innocence took on - in Allen's opinion - a rather ironic form.

"Angel Wings..." the Head Nurse breathed taken aback. Allen wanted to bury his flushing face in his hands and hide away from those awe-struck eyes. He never liked being in the middle, except if it was performing. Geez, just when the rumours about quietened. He felt an overwhelming urge to flee, but decided against it, he didn't want to cross Cross.

As instructed, he sat back on his appointed bed. His Master spared a glance at the apparitions, but didn't voice his opinion. He was not the kind of person who judged without knowing the circumstances. "You lot, get out, you're in the way," He ordered before smiling at Lenalee. "Except you. I'd be grateful to have your assistance." Allen gave in the urge to facepalm. Before Link would retort and get into a verbal fight with Cross Allen cut in - poor boy wouldn't stand a chance against that guy.

"Master, Link is obligated to watch me 'round the clock, especially now that the two of us are interacting and Lavi, well, he's ought to fulfil his duty as a Bookman," He reminded.

Cross clicked his tongue in annoyance. Just why did this little idiot have to be right ALWAYS? "Fine," He grunted annoyed. "But stand by the wall and don't interrupt me, or I'll throw you out."

"I cannot allow that," Link cut in. "Walker you've been strictly forbidden from getting into contract with your Apprentice, Cross Marian. You two, see the General out." He ordered the two fellow Crow.

"That would be counterproductive," Komui injected. "Whether you like it or not, General Cross Marian possesses way more knowledge about the Innocence than the Order's Science Department or Central does. I'm confident that together, we could reveal more of this phenomenon. If it comes to punishment, I'll take full responsibility."

"He's right Two-Spot. 'sides I doubt Central would mind it, since they too would surely wanna know."

Weighing the options, Link came to accept the decision. Without further ado, he stepped back into the shadows next to his colleagues, so he could continue his task.

"Off with the pants," Cross commanded his "patient". Allen's cheeks flushed lightly, knowing that he had a rather large audience. He did comply though, being aware of the gravity of the situation. He would just ignore them for now. He lowered the waistband of his pyjama pants until it fell to the ground by themselves, leaving him in his loose fitting boxers. He picked the pants up with his foot and quickly laid them on the bed after quickly folding the pair.

Lavi whistled. "That ass tho-EEP!" the Bookman successor let out a high-pitched scream as a scalpel was buried in the wall right next to his only intact eye.

"What did I say about disturbing me?" Cross inquired, a heavy and menacing aura surrounding him.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" Lavi apologised, making Cross snort and eventually leave him alone. There were more important matters to deal with right now.

Firstly the General took in the excess of external damage. His Apprentice's whole body was littered with numerous cuts and gashes of varying severity; however, all of them were covered by the boy's Innocence. Also, he saw no bruises. None at all. By the way Allen moved, it was safe to assume that he didn't feel pain. But that didn't mean he was alright, he still could have serious internal damage.

He pulled off his leather glove and placed his hands under Allen's armpits, then pulled his fingers to the middle, then repeated the process. "No broken ribs." Good, at least the little idiot won't pierce one of his organs.

Cross reached for a stethoscope as his eyes quickly skipped through the details. His eyes narrowed at the results. He pushed them in Komui's hands so he could write down the results then raised the cold metal disk to Allen's chest. Allen flinched a little at the coldness, then took on a rhythmic breathing pattern.

"Lugs are clear." Cross shifted the device, so it was right above Allen's heart. He frowned. The sound was unusual. "Heartbeat... reverberates." He retreated, putting the instrument aside. Damn, just when he thought the kid got away with it. "There's something stuck in the heart." He stated in an even voice.

The Matron raised her hands to her mouth in horror, making the others worry too. If that was true, then the boy could literally drop dead any second. Before anyone could ask Komui spoke up.

"Oh that," He nodded, adjusting his glasses, that hid his grave expression. "Since you only got back recently and we couldn't hold a meeting for all Exorcists we couldn't fill you in. Shortly, in China, after stopping the rampaging Fallen, Suman Dark, by separating him from his Innocence, Allen encountered a member of the Noah Clan. Suman was killed on the spot and Allen had his Innocence destroyed. In order to save what's still left Allen ordered his golem Timcanpy, to deliver the other Innocence to his comrades, so they could continue their search for General Cross Marian. The following daybreak, the Guardian Deity of the Asian Branch, Fou found his body. It turned out that Allen's body was still functioning. Further investigation revealed that the supposedly destroyed Innocence entered the body of its host and fused with his cells, in order to substitute the hole in his heart until it healed."

"Hole in the heart?" Cross asked incredulously. He had seen some weird shit, but this was the top. He turned to Allen. "Were you stabbed or something?"

"Yeah, something like that." Allen replied, not wanting to further dwell on this.

"According to the avowal of the Noah Tyki Mikk, his human-eater golem had consumed enough tissues to puncture Allen Walker's heart," Lavi enlightened, unintentionally making a heavy atmosphere in the room.

Lenalee was biting her lips to hold back her tears. Her friend suffered so much, and now upon returning home - returning from death! - he was given such a cold shoulder.

Komui, too had similar thoughts, topped with the feeling of shame, that a mere fifteen year old boy had to put his life on stake so that he and other humans could survive.

Lavi was torn between wanting to comfort the boy and remaining unattached. It seems, the Junior vs. Lavi contradiction was still on. Could there be a way to follow both paths?

Cross tried not to betray his internal turmoil. Many feelings mixed in him from anger to concern, no matter how much he wanted to deny them. Sure, Tim showed him the video, but if Allen had died back then, Timcampy would have felt it. He didn't expect Allen having such a close call with Death. He should have killed that half-naked Noah bimbo. Next time the bastard wouldn't get away so easily.

The Matron was worried for the young boy, who hit the infirmary too often lately.

Meanwhile Link and the other Crows were in shock. An Exorcist protected by Innocence by its own will? An Exorcist who is under suspicion of treason? Did this mean that the boy was innocent? If, not why did it protect the enemy of the Order? Was it modified by the enemy? Or it wasn't an Innocence at all? This event only posed more questions. It had to be reported to their higher-ups.

"Get your clothes on, we're gonna have a radioscopy," Cross ordered, breaking the heavy silence. "Komui, prepare it for me will ya? Also, all of ya keep silent about this. I don' wanna run around hearing that this idiot," he pointed an accusing finger at the expressionless Apprentice "turned into some angel or some shit like that. Let's go."

The Matron and Komui nodded, then lead the way to the machine, the others closely following, curious about what could be on the General's mind.

XXX

Well, not a really good ending, but I felt that it would be ok to cut it here. Things are getting intense, sorry if you feel that the chapter is rushed.

Also, before anyone gets the idea, that this is Laven, Yullen, Allena or another pairing, well sorry but no. It's just Lavi loves to tackle our Allen, cause he enjoys Allen's reactions. Though you can interpret as you wish, I'm going to be a damn tease, just sayin'.

As always reviews, follows and favourites are greatly appreciated. See you around.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay, update! There will be some humour in this chapter too, but it's somewhat black. Or morbid. I don't know which would describe better.

Shitawg: These ideas come when I'm unable to fall asleep. Or when I'm procastrating. I wonder why my best ideas pop up when I'm bound to work. Brain, you're such a scumbag. I'm glad you like Crowned Clown's character. I too think it wants to protect Allen, since he practically grew up possessing Innocence, by now Crowned Clown had surely became attached.

Silver-Snow-77: Yep, there will be unexpected events *rubs hands together* I'll warn you that I won't go easy on him. I can't wait for your opinion about the things I will do to Allen. *devious cackles*

Galskab: Thanks for reviewing ^^

Also thank you guys for the follows and favourites, they made my day :)

**Word Count:** 454+3872/4622

Chapter 4 - Revelationes [Revelations]

Allen redressed again as he stepped out of the machine that did the radioscopy, he didn't want to run around in underwear more than he had to.

"Results will be ready in an hour, now scram," Cross ordered curtly he shut the door in Allen's face. He was back in the infirmary room again.

"Now that the examination is over, return to your bed Walker," The Head Nurse commanded. "You all," she turned to address the others "visiting hours are over. _**Leave**_." Frightened by the Matron's wrath Lavi and Lenalee waved a quick goodbye and scurried away, leaving only Allen, Link and the Head Nurse.

She turned her piercing glare at her patient. "Get back to bed Walker, don't even think about trying to escape." _If you do I'll hunt you down._ The end of the order (threat) hung in the air unsaid.

Allen nervously laughed. "Sorry, can't I take off that hour and go to have a shower? Then have something to eat too?"

The woman looked at him like just admitted self-harming.

"I'll have Link with me..." the boy pushed. The glare didn't lessen, but Allen held his ground.

The Head Nurse sighed, but gave in to his gentle persistence. "You shower and you eat. In and out," She explained as if he was to execute a sheath mission.

Allen nodded, intimidated by her. "O-of course..."

"Go quickly but slowly!" the woman chided him. Allen only nodded at the paradox order and cautiously backed out on the door, shutting it soundlessly. Once outside, he turned in his heels and headed for his room.

"I thought you wanted a shower." Link remarked, making Allen halt in his steps.

The younger turned back to face the other - it was rude to show your back to someone when you were talking after all. "Yea, I do, but I want to get a change of clothes and a towel."

Link seemed to accept his explanation and prodded no further, however Allen _was _aware of the eyes boring into him.

XXX

Allen sighed in delight as the warm water cascaded down on his skin, washing away the soap and shampoo. Thankfully Link respected his privacy and waited for him outside the small cabin.

Even though he knew he was washed while he was unconscious he felt the need to do it himself. More importantly, he didn't want anyone to see the new 'additions' his body grew. He was already embarrassed that Lavi and the Lee siblings had to know this. Apart from the large lump on his shoulder blades, he had 'lined' injuries crisscrossing on his torso and right arm - strangely enough, the left looked unharmed (maybe the work of Komui?). He shot a half-hearted glare at the cross on his left hand. _Wings? Seriously?_ His Innocence pulsed and flashed green - as if it was mischievously winking at him.

Allen rolled his eyes as he closed the tap. He's been in for a while, if he didn't come out Link might think he got away via the Ark or something. He wrapped the towel around his body and opened the door. Link was right there, next to the piles of clothes he prepared: light grey long-sleeved T-shirt, beige cardigan, dark blue pants and comfortable Chinese style shoes that he got from Bal. Once done, he folded the towel he used and placed it in its respective basket.

He practically skipped to the cafeteria, ignoring the looks he got. Whether it was wonder for his seemingly immature action or the fact that he's walking around even though a day or two prior he was immobile he didn't care. Healing at an insane speed was a perk of his fast metabolism. His heart beat with excitement as he thought of all the food he'd eat.

He managed to sneak into the dining hall unnoticed and ignored the rumours. He only caught ciphers of it: like how he was involved with the Noah, or he was hypnotised by them, or he was an Akuma or Noah and Allen Walker never really existed. It was both amusing and depressing how close those assumptions were to the truth.

"ALLEEENN~!" Jerry squealed in delight seeing his beloved bottomless pit. The excited chef practically jumped out on the small window opening to cage the boy in a hug. Even though Jerry attracted the attention of everyone, he didn't care, it was nice to have human contact.

"No fair~!" a familiar voice whined behind him. Allen just rolled his eyes at Lavi's antics as he detached himself from Jerry's embrace and turned to face the pouting red-head. "How come Jerry gets to hug our cute little Beansprout but I don't~?"

"Because Jerry is not trying to squeeze the life out of me?" he replied casually. He uncertainly waved at a group of people - namely Kanda, Marie, Miranda, Lenalee, Lavi, Bookman and Chaoji. They looked like they saw a ghost. No wonder, he _was _in a pretty bad shape after the fight.

"Allen!" said girl waved to him, "Come join us!"

Allen nodded as he pushed his trolley of food over - it was done in a blink of an eye, quite convenient isn't it? Maybe Jerry had a built-in radar for starving customers? - and plopped down next to Lenalee, Link on his other side. "It's been a while," He greeted the others. "How are you guys doing?"

"A-Allen?" Miranda stuttered. "I-is that really you?"

"Eh? Something's wrong?" the boy asked seeing the lack of reaction.

"His sounds are suggesting that he is alright," Marie remarked.

Allen only had a second to blink when Miranda tackled him too, meanwhile sobbing uncontrollably. Geez, what was this, tackle-Allen day? Allen forgot just how clingy Miranda tended to be when she was panicked.

"I'm so glad!" she sobbed. "You're alive and you're fine. It feels so unreal to have you here with us!" The boy just awkwardly patted her back. Poor Miranda handled losses really bad, as if they were her personal failures. Lavi, Lenalee and Marie smiled welcomingly at him, Kanda just clicked his tongue - well he wasn't insulting him so he guessed this was a good thing - and Chaoji just glared at him with unmasked apathy.

At last Marie pulled the still unstable German off him and soothed her while shooting an apologetic smile in Allen's direction. "I'm so sorry," she apologised wiping away the remnants of her tears. "It's just I'm really glad that you're alight."

"Yea, I'm glad to see you too," he replied flashing a smile himself. "Is everything ok with you?"

"Oh, I didn't have any injuries, it's just I was really tired from using my Innocence for too long. In fact everyone else only suffered light injuries."

"Oh, that's good to hear. Well then, if there are no further questions," he shot a look at Bookman, who was studying him extremely carefully "then I'll dig in." he said as he shoved down the first dish in one bite. Within minutes all the food was consumed. He patted his flat stomach contentedly then returned his dirty dishes along with the others'. They finished that time too, so Allen proposed returning their plates and utensils too.

"Jerry," Lenalee called. "Could you help me prepare some tea for the others? Something that helps you relax?"

The Chef nodded. "Coming up, hun."

"Do you want me to help you? I still have a rough 20 minutes before I have to return," Allen offered.

"Sure. I think they'd love to see you too," The girl replied. Being the gentleman he was raised to be Allen took over from pushing the cart. However, he was surprised to see that instead of the lab, they got back to the infirmary. As Lenalee opened the doors the strong smell of antiseptics hit Allen hard. His eyes swept over the spectacle. All the bed were occupied by patients with light to severe injuries, their eyes dull and sorrowful. That is, until they came in.

"Allen!" Reever cried out in joy, waking everyone from their depression. All eyes lightened up seeing the proclaimed to be half-dead boy awake.

Allen raised his hand up and flashed a smile. "Hi guys. Lenalee bought you some tea and I just decided that I'd drop by too." He helped Lenalee pour out some tea in cups and handed them to her friends. Allen could hold more cups - he was a master of balance and used to be a clown too, he used to juggle twirling plates on sticks, this was really nothing - as engaged in small talks with the others.

"Ah, Johnny, it's good to see you. You still look pale though." Allen remarked as he handed the beverage over. Johnny accepted it gratefully.

"Yea, I was patched up and had blood transfusion, so I'm feeling a lot better now. Thankfully my spine was unharmed," he explained as he took a sip. Allen sat down on the edge of the bed. "I got away fairly easy. The others though... Tapp too..."

Allen's eyes lowered. Yea, he knew what his friend was hinting at. Half of the Science department was lost due to Lulu Bell's attack and the other departments suffered great loss in personnel too. Meaning that every second person Johnny worked with, many of his friends were dead.

Allen noticed that many eyes were watching the two, and the depressed atmosphere was leaking back.

The younger placed his hand reassuringly on Johnny's clenched ones, the same way Johnny did when he laid eyes on that Level 4. "It's ok Johnny. Tapp had great friends who hadn't given up on him." Johnny snapped his head back up, surprise written all over his face. Allen smiled reassuringly at the older whose tears broke free. "You were by his side until the very end. I'm sure it meant a lot to him."

Johnny lowered his head to hide his face, but Allen could see the droplets dampening his blanket. He patted his mourning friend on his back, now Johnny could let go of Tapp and not fall in the mistake he had had. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw similar reactions. His eyes widened as he saw the time. He had less than a minute to get back to his own room!

"Holy-!" he shot up from his seat rushing at the door at record speed. "I'm sorry guys, if I don't get back to my room in like 50 seconds the Head Nurse will skin me alive. Later!" he said as he grabbed Link and sprinted back to the other ward. His shoes screeched as he turned the corner. He kicked the door in and jumped in the bed just in time as the frightening woman returned.

Her eyes wordlessly swept over Allen's and Link's mildly disorganized form. "I'm glad you kept yourself to our agreement."

"Of course," The boy beamed at him. However the woman was already immune to charms and kicked-puppy looks by now. No one can escape- no one can leave without healing properly.

"The General is calling you," she said curtly, strangely subdued.

The smile disappeared from Allen's face and he got out from bed. Finally he could get some answers, even if there would be three watchdogs instead of just one.

He opened the door leading to the examination room and let the Head Nurse in first, then followed her. He had a distinct feeling that Link would never let him get behind his back.

Inside was his Master, the two Central Agents, Bookman, Lavi, Komui and Bak. Looks like Lavi filled his own master in. Allen politely nodded at the blond Branch Head, who eyed him worriedly. He probably shared the sentiment that he shouldn't be running around yet. That bastard of a Master of course wasn't looking at him, but at the black and white pictures strapped to a vast luminescent surface, he made one of his whole body.

"So, what do we got?" he asked as he stopped next to his Master's left side.

"It's just like I imagined," Cross mused as he exhaled a puff of smoke. He pointed at the right side of Allen's collarbone, where Allen had a particularly large gash. "See these blindingly glowing cracks?"

"I don't understand. I thought only metal looks like this under X-ray." Allen said, eyebrows mildly furrowed.

"It _is _metal."

Allen's eyes widened as he glanced at the curious face of his Mentor.

"Innocence is an unidentified kind of metal compound that's alive, it has its own will. And when it synchronizes with its Accommodator it takes on a new shape and unleashes its power. In case if it's Equipment type the Science department adds it to a mix of iron and nickel. When it's Parasitic it invades the cells of human flesh. Usually a limb, like in your case. However as we could see, it appeared to substitute cells in other parts of your body, like in your heart. Now, the same way, it closed up your wounds. When I saw it, I had a feeling... that maybe it may be in somewhere else within you. This examination proved my point.

If you look at your ribcage," he tapped at a particularly large white spot, "you can see that it was practically shattered to shards." Allen frowned at that. "You shouldn't be able to breathe without pain. And having ribs broken are pain in the ass, since it's impossible to put it in a cast. Moreover, it often heals crooked. But it appears that it's being held together, as if it made a cast inside of you, wrapping up the bone directly."

Allen scratched his nape somewhat nervously."What about the bruises? Shouldn't I still have them?"

"Bruises are the blood that flows out from your flesh and solidifies under your skin. Your Innocence probably sucked it away."

It's not that the younger wasn't glad for the fortunate turn of events, it's just he didn't get it; since when was his Innocence was able to mend bones and make the pain go away? Though, now that he thought of it the wounds never for a long time. They didn't hurt, not until the 14th started stirring back in Paris and started transforming his body.

"And my organs?" the Apprentice asked. "I can see it around my lungs and heart, though I don't think that's a cast. It's impossible since they pulse and change their size."

"Your Innocence seems to adapt to its environment. It's hard when it holds bones but flexible when it's wrapped around organs. I don't think it's daring to assume that it's in your blood vessels - or in your blood itself."

"It also showed the potential to act without Allen's knowledge. Like, if he's too slow, or not ready to block an attack, it does instead of him," Bak remarked. The memory of Allen remolding his Innocence was still fresh in his mind. "Even though that time, when Allen remastered his Innocence, Allen was the one who called it forth, it still acted separately. "

"It can also force him to move," Komui added.

Allen's eyes rounded at that. "Force me?"

Komui blinked. "Y-Yes. Back then... You know, down at Hevlaska's Chamber."

"Oh, about that..." Allen rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I, er, have no recollection getting down there."

Silence...

"Come again?" Bak asked incredulously.

"You didn't tell them?" Cross asked mildly surprised. Allen just averted his eyes, but he _was _aware of Link's piercing gaze. "I thought they knew. It happened to Krory too, after all. And you never ordered me to tell them- Gah!" he grunted in pain as Cross extinguished the cigar on his forehead, making the others wince.

"Quit being a smartass," his Master grumbled as Allen nursed the sore area. Damn sadist.

"So... What was what Allen supposed to tell us?" Komui asked, concerned that Allen might suffer more under Cross's care.

"According to Master and Tim's feed, when I still couldn't control my Innocence properly and ended up knocked out or unable to fight elsehow... then my Innocence would activate on its own and finish them."

"What an interesting piece of information Allen Walker," A familiar voice spoke up from behind him. All heads whipped to the man entering the room with several Crows escorting him. Komui gasped seeing his superior. "I-Inspector Leverrier!"

Cross and Allen turned to face the too pleased looking Inspector. The blond man had two CROW guards by his side. Probably an entire squad was waiting outside too, in case the two had ill intentions or attempted to flee. A tense aura rose in the room, apart from the Inspector and his underlings only the General and his Apprentice looked as if they half-expected the man to arrive any time. The two exchanged glances before Allen spoke.

"Ah, Inspector," The white-headed Exorcist greeted. "What a surprise." His tone betrayed the opposite. He had a feeling that Link used the opportunity while he showered to report to him ASAP and warn him about the meeting.

"Would you mind explaining this secret meeting, Mister Walker?" The Inspector inquired, even though he knew the answer.

Komui immediately went for the boy's defence. "Inspector, Walker wasn't the one who decided on this, please-"

The Supervisor was cut off by the Central Agent. "The question was addressed to Mister Walker, Supervisor Komui Lee. If you do not wished to be charged with collaborating two very suspicious individual, I suggest that you step back."

Komui's blood was pumped in his head. He lost his cool. "How could I-?"

"Komui." The man felt like he had a bucket of cold water thrown at him. He turned his disbelieving expression at Allen. The boy sent him a reassuring smile. "It's alright, I've got this."

"But Allen-" the older tried to protest, only to be cut off again.

"Shut up Komui, the brat said it was ok, so shut your tramp," Cross snapped at him, fishing into his pocket for tobacco. "If he ends up dead, then it's his damn fault for being a moron."

"Ah, he's pissed," A voice whispered in the background. "That's a little harsh," agreed another.

"That's cruel..." Lavi remarked.

"That's because he's sober." Just as Allen said it the sound of metal hitting flesh was heard. Loud shrieks of Allen's name was heard as the boy's body hit the ground face-down. The occupants of the room - aside from Cross who just lighted another cigarette boredly - watched the scalpel protound from the white-haired scalp(which was slowly getting red from the blood pouring out like a fountain from the wound). Even the Central Agents seemed bothered by the display, they sweated heavily from the fright.

"See? He died like the moron he was." The General noted, nonchalantly exhaling some fume.

"General you've gone overboard!" the Matron cried in shock as she rushed to collect the bleeding boy. The two Branch Head was too petrified to move.

"You still had that?" Allen asked in a choked voice. The Head Nurse secured him by turning him over, so he was lying on his side. She didn't dare to lay him on his back, fearing that the knife may sink deeper. "Ah, not good... I'm seeing dots...Curse you, Cross. Now at least you can feel the pain I went through and pay all those debts on your own." What pain, you're the only one in pain!

Demon eyes burned. "I don't think that scapel is buried deep enough."

The agents held back him from kicking the lethal object in further. "That's homicide General. You'll really kill him."

"Are you saying," Inspector Leverrier inquired, recovering from the shock, "that in case of trouble you'd sacrifice your apprentice of 3 years to get away from suspicion?"

Master and Discipline replied in union. "Without hesitation."

Allen pushed the Matron's hands aside. He slowly pushed himself on his hands and knees, then straightened up. He got hold of the sharp item in his head and with a strong tug he pulled it out, letting out a grunt of pain. He halted as he heard the sound of cracking, it was as if he was stepping on ice. As he touched the abused area, he was only half-surprised to find familiar feathers tangled in his hair. If it wasn't for the tingling sensation he wouldn't notice the difference between the two. He grabbed it firmly along with a few strands of hair and plucked them out. He held it up in front of the not-that-surprised Inspector. Hmp, so Link did give off the dial.

"Witnessing such an unexplainable phenomenon, do you think it's not understandable that we'd like to start studying as soon as possible?"

Leverrier chuckled, but it had no warmth or empathy. "Without the monitoring of the Science Department and Central personnel?"

"What for? The best of the best are all here. They can issue orders. The others would only execute them. Not that this was such a deep investigation. We were just scratching the surface. The more detailed examination hasn't started yet," He answered focusing his attention at the CROW guards who slowly inch out of his vision, into his blind spot. He sent them a glance, letting them know that he was very much aware of what they were doing.

"And who gave you the permission to act on your own?"

Ah, the million guinea question.

Allen only flashed him a (fake) smile. "I only had in sight what is best for the Order. I also didn't doubt Inspector Link's devotion for his work. I knew he'd inform you sooner rather than later."

The man returned a fake smile on his own. "Oh really? What a relief. In that case it you wouldn't mind if this time we followed the new protocol and you wouldn't abide them for your own convenience."

"As you wish."

"Splendid." The man answered turning to leave. Komui, the Head Nurse and Bak let out a sigh of relief, only to suck it back when the Inspector spoke.

"It would be a pity if next time you were caught again in business you shouldn't meddle with. If you have proposals to improve the efficiency of management, then please ask Link for an appointment, so I can await you with some tea and cake. I expect all of your reports on my desk by tomorrow morning. Except General Cross, I'd like you to come and tell me about the events that took space too."

Cross shot a glare at Allen, clearly blaming the boy. "Why am I getting taken away for twenty questions?" he grumbled as he turned to follow the Inspector.

"Now, now Master." The Apprentice smiled a little too cheerfully to be innocent. "Isn't this a great opportunity to befriend people of your age?" For the second time that they he found a scalpel buried in his head. This time it was the centre of his forehead. Allen briefly wondered when did the old man get it back. Now, he didn't fall over; his forehead was harder to penetrate thanks to his 'training'. He removed the tool, (now with minimal amount of blood flowing out) only to wave at a still pissed looking red-head.

"Have fuuun~!" he sang with way too much joy for his fuming Master.

XXX

See? Told you it'd be black.

Do you guys like omakes? I freakin' love them. I'm still not over the one where Cross was starring.

Actually I debated whether I should include some dirty jokes, since it's not really DGM style, and it is dangerously close to M rating, but when I have seen the one where Cross was running around in his birthday suit, I pushed my doubts aside. I'm not sure if there will be one regularly, but if I have an idea, that I couldn't fit into the story, but couldn't place it in another one I'll write it here. I hope there will be no objections. Please enjoy~

OMAKE

"Sorry, can't I go and have a shower?" the white-haired boy asked. "And have something to eat too?"

The woman looked at him like just admitted self-harming. "No," she hissed icily. _No objections. _The unsaid order hung in the air. The awkward tension was broken when someone knocked on the door. The Head Nurse gave her permission. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal a shy looking petite woman in nurse attire. "E-escuse me, am I imposing on something...?"

"No, you just came on time," The Matron reassured. "Lead Walker back to his bed and administer his drugs. I'll go and tent to the other patients." She excused herself then left.

"Mister Walker?" the nurse addressed. "Please return to your bed, sir. I'll treat you."

Allen swept his eyes over the small woman around 20. He needed to get her out of his way. Not because he disliked her, no he wasn't such an arse to hate someone first sight. It's just that this woman was keeping her away from the cafeteria! The Matron left, if he took her out, he'd be free to go. But how could he convince her?

After short thinking he came to a quick conclusion. He nodded to himself. Yea, this could work.

"Mister Walker!" the nurse repeated. "Please return to your bed, you're in no state to run around-"

"Were you the one," he cut her off to (under normal circumstances he'd never do such thing, but FOOD was on the line!) smile at her charmingly, "who took care of me?"

The woman's breath was caught in her throat at the warm expression that beamed at her. Link was too stunned to even blush.

"Thank you..."Allen's glance dropped to the flushing girl's name tag. "Very much... " he whispered as he brushed her cheek, making her gasp in surprise. "Kelly."

"I...I..." the girl doted fiddling with her hands, looking away in embarrassment. She may have been rejected by Mister Krory, but another Exorcist was openly flirting with her! Allen Walker of all!

Seeing her wavering attention, Allen grabbed the opportunity to bring in the last blow. He slowly raised the startled woman's hand to his lips and placed a gentle peck on it. "I feel _so _much better now."

The girl whipped her hands back, pressing it to her now burning cheeks and closed her eyes. "M-Mister Walker!"

Allen grinned. Now was his chance! He walked past her fast. "And now the much better feeling me is off," He sang as he left the piece, only poking his head inside. "Bye-bye~!" And with that he left, leaving an equally flustered Kelly and Link behind.

Realising the trick, Kelly let out a frustrated cry. "Mister Walker, you trickster!"

ENDE~

A/N.: Kelly - I think that's her name - was a character from -man Reverse, from Lou Fa's Unrequired Love. I don't think I'll blow major spoiler if I say that she confessed to Krory.


	5. Chapter 5

As you can see I changed the rating and the genre, 'cause as I thought over the things I'll do with our Allen-chan... well, I decided it'll be safer if I raise the ranking to M. As for the genres, well I'm not don't like writing fics that are only sad or happy or scary, I prefer when I can make an emotional rollercoaster. Just as the Master can make funny and petrifying scenes. I hope that won't bother you guys.

Oh, yea, and I think I'll put English titles too, it's tiresome to always search for a latin one, not to mention that this fic is planned to be a long one.

Lol: Aw, thank you, you made me blush, I'm glad you like the story :D

W0lfbr0ther: I'm really glad you like the story, I hope this chapter will please you too.

Word Count: 279+2475/3023

Chapter 5 - Negotiations

Allen ceased waving as his Master and the Inspector disappeared from sight. Lavi glanced at the white-haired boy as the Head Nurse placed a band-aid on his forehead. Not that it was needed, he could feel the blood stop. "Have fun? And you call _me _suicidal?"

Allen chuckled darkly. "I wasn't saying that to Master, Lavi."

A chill went down on the future Bookman's spine. Allen sure could be dark when he wanted to be. He slightly eased up, seeing the boy's sinister aura dissipate.

"Walker, return to your bed at once," The Matron urged as she grabbed the boy and started dragging him.

"But I'm alright-" Allen attempted to object, but the woman stopped, whipped her head back gazing at him with a mix of anger and worry. "Don't kid me, Walker! You're anything but alright. Just because you are botched up together into one piece doesn't mean that you are out of critical condition. You might collapse and bleed away anytime. I'm not letting you out of sight." Without giving a chance to retort, she turned on her heels and dragged him back to his private room.

Inside the privacy of his room, Allen sighed as he took off his cardigan and shoes, setting them on a chair next to his bed. He lifted the covers to climb in the cool sheets. Link occupied another bed, right next to Allen's. He watched impassively as the needle of the IV pierced his vein, its contents slowly dripping into him. Probably tons of painkillers, vitamins, minerals and another round of sedative. Did she actually believe that if he wasn't drugged he'd sneak out (again)?

What surprised him though, was an enormous machine being wheeled in by an assistant, followed by Komui and Bak. He looked at them totally dumbfounded. "What's that?"

They flashed reassuring smiles at him. "It's a device that monitors your brainwaves and brain mechanism," Bak explained. "Since this peculiar occurrence happened when you were unconscious so we'd like to monitor your brainwaves while you sleep."

"Err, fine." Allen shrugged reluctantly. "But could you not tell the others about this? There are already enough rumours about me." He blinked rapidly as drowsiness washed over him. Yep, sedatives they were. He lied down, relaxing his body as he blinked lazily. Just before he slipped into unconsciousness he heard Komui's soft 'Of course'.

XXX

Komui watched Allen's face relax and have his breath evened out. Carefully, to not to disturb the resting boy, he attached the wires, that would detect the boy's brain activity. Instantly, the needles shook, visualizing the waves. Right now, the boy was slowly slipping into REM state, the phase where the body's regeneration was enhanced. His eyes already started moving under his eyelids, with more time they gained greater speed. His brain waves too, were getting less active. He was finally lulled into a state of deep sleep.

Komui jumped, when the machine started shaking from the way the needles weaved themselves. Komui exchanged worried glances with Bak, while Link rose from his bed to see what was happening to his charge. This wasn't supposed to happen. Immediately they stood by the boy's two sides, Komui on the right, Bak on the left, Link a few steps behind to give the two scientist space. He watched in confusion as the boy's left hand twitched. He wasn't an expert, but he knew, that people only moved in their sleep very rarely. Bak, picked on the anomaly too. He reached to take the spasming limp, only to recoil when electricity burned his fingers. He couldn't believe his eyes, seeing the normally dull green cross glow.

He turned to Link. "Bring in another Reader. Quickly!"

"I'm not taking orders from you," the young Inspector countered. "I can't have Walker out of my sight."

"This is not the time to worry about such things!" Bak snapped at him. "We're about to make the discovery of the century!"

"Calm down, please, Bak," Komui requested then turned his attention to the German. "If we can study Allen's Innocence we can have a great breakthrough in further analyzing the substance. You don't have to worry about him getting up, he'll be out for a few more hours."

Reluctantly, Link gave in a left to fetch someone. A good five minutes later another model was pushed in, Komui dismissed the assistant. Bak took some of the wires and attached it to the pulsing green cross. As hoped, the machine was set in motion, needles gently skimmed over the blank papers.

Komui stared at the results in shock. "This is-"

XXX

Yet again, he was floating in that wonderfully simple world. His skin tingled as his eyes fluttered open. He wasn't too surprised when a familiar crescent moon greeted him back.

"You're back," A familiar voice flatly called out from behind him.

Allen turned his eyes at the black-haired boy, who sat by the edge of the pond, where he was floating at. At his left side a familiar white figure was floating over the water, barely touching the surface. The white entity offered its hand to the boy, who took it without hesitation. He was surprised how easily the hollow cloak lifted him up and set him on the surface of the water.

"This world is a reflection of you, you created it by your own laws," Neah explained not meeting his eyes. Allen was mildly surprised that right now he didn't look like a Noah. He had light skin - though much less pale -, dark brown hair and eyes. "Your mind is bound by the laws of physics in reality, so just like there you normally sink in the water. But if you choose so, you can alter the laws, like if you want to step on the water, you can."

Allen was stunned to hear Neah being so... so helpful. Did he think this way Allen would let his guard down next to him? Or this certain piece of information was irrelevant to him? Either way Allen was quick to store the bit of info away, who knows when it might come in handy?

He sat down, facing Neah. If he could stand on water, that meant he could sit on it right? It's not like his pants would get wet. "So..." he tried to strike a conversation. "Am I going to end up here every time I fall asleep or get unconscious?"

"That depends," Neah answered shrugging. "This is also a 'dream', you either desire to be here or get called."

Allen hummed in reply. It was strange how human mind worked. "So... you called?"

"Nah, that guy did."

Allen blinked in surprise as he turned to Crowned Clown, gazing at the white mass as it stared back at him. Once again the sound of static could be heard. Allen winced at the sounds. The other seemed to sigh - well Allen couldn't really tell, the other was a cloak remember? Allen jumped a little when a gloved hand touched his face tenderly - and was astonished to feel warmth, as if another human was touching him. The outlines of the Innocence shard blurred a little then took on a new form. Allen's jaw dropped, Neah who observed silently was baffled.

"Ah~ Finally I can talk to you~"

The voice sounded like his, but the tone was much more playful.

"Sorry, to borrow your voice without asking, but I'm just so excited!" The person in front of him squealed in delight. The new fellow threw his head back, making the white hood fall back to reveal long-forgotten vermillion coloured hair and familiar pale, freckled skin. Chrome coloured eyes beamed at him softly. "I've been waiting so long for you to finally hear me."

Allen's saucer-sized eyes roamed up and down on the glowing figure. "You're me." The other 'him' nodded. "But you're also different." Allen could only shake his head seeing such a perfect copy of himself.

"Well, yea, I don't carry your curse. But it was you who crafted me to be like this. I'm kinda an extension of you, the solid form of your suppressed feelings and desires. You like it?"

He - no longer 'it' - twirled around, raising the edge of the white cloak as a lady would the hem of her dress.

"Well, er, like me. But really? Wings?"

Laughter bubbled from his clone. "I wanted everyone to know that you're my adorable angel~"

"Oh, great," Neah muttered, attracting the attention of the two. "It talks. And it won't stop. Another naive idiot was all I needed."

Allen jumped a little as he was embraced from behind. The human looking Crowned Clown settled his head on Allen's left shoulder. The smile was still intact, Neah noted to himself, but they lost the warmth they showered the young Accommodator with. Instead he was met with a downright cool and piercing glare.

"Of course I can talk," The Innocence boasted as it raised his hand to caress the white locks of his Host. He was openly messaging 'he's **mine** and I won't let you lay a hand on him'. "I've been trying to make myself understood, it's just humans can hear on a very short span of frequency, and very little of those are actually pleasant to human ears."

"You don't have to be talking to be unpleasant," the other deadpanned.

A very uncomfortable silence settled as the two opposing powers challenges each other with their eyes. Allen quickly racked his brain to somehow ease the tension between the two parties. Even if the Noah stepped back to avoid all of their destruction, that didn't mean it was less hostile. On the contrary, the bitter loss can be oil to the fire or hatred. If Neah got enough of them, he might decide to screw everything and try taking over once again, going as far as giving his own life(?) just to see them fall.

"Now, now, let's not indulge ourselves, shall we? We're not enemies anymore."

"We're not friends either," Neah countered. Allen sighed inwardly. It will be hard to ease Neah's apathy towards him and his Anti-Akuma weapon. Ignoring him was out of question, the guy lived in his _head_, it wouldn't be wise to add another reason for Neah to despise him.

"We don't have to be. Being allies is enough I think," Allen offered.

Neah's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You're asking me to put my _trust _in you?"

"I know the limits of this truce. I'm not asking you anything, I'm just giving you a chance."

The taller snorted. "Wow, taking every chance to hammer into me that you're the dominant aren't you."

Allen sweatdropped. "Not letting go of grudges easily, eh? For your information, no, I meant what I said. I think the two of us have better chance at defeating the Earl. That is what you want too right?"

"That's none of your business." the Noah host snapped. "I owe you no explanation."

"I never said that you have to tell me. Obviously, you have your own reasons for wanting to eliminate him." If he had to guess, Allen would say that it has something to do with Mana. "What I'm saying that we can help each other. I can fight on your behalf too."

"So you basically want me to share all I know," Neah concluded.

Whoa, he's seen through it.

Neah crossed his arms. "What do I get in return?"

Allen kept his face blank, but inwardly he was relieved that Neah was willing to bargain. "What would you like?"

"A body." Just as he said that, Neah found himself wrapped painfully tight by snow white ribbons. He attempted escaping but he was confined too securely. He stopped when he felt sharp blade point at his throat. Icy silver-gray eyes pierced him to the very core.

"Do you truly think," the captive winced as the Crown Belts dug in his skin painfully, "that I'd let you get away? Let you infect and ruin the life of another human? Especially after all you did to _my _Allen? Realize the situation you are in. You failed. The Noah transformation reversed, you're too weak to achieve anything on your own. You're trapped here forever. Allen is offering you a chance to reduce your sense of loss and give you a chance to take an active role in this war. You ought to be thankful."

The sharp tips of the Clown Edge broke his skin. "If I catch you trying to endanger Allen again I'll destroy you without hesitation. I may be part of Allen, but that doesn't mean I'm as kind. Unlike him, I don't show mercy towards those who attack us. No matter for what reason, if you dare to hurt him I _will _kill what's left of you. Remember that." With that Crowned Clown retracted his hand and shot a last threatening look, before his face broke out in a huge grin and turned back to Allen.

"How did I do?" he asked like a child, who awaited the praising from the one he looked up to. He wiggled his eyebrows. "I was awesome right?"

Allen was still rooted to the spot seeing the display. "I'm speechless," he admitted. "I think you can let him down now, I think he got the picture."

"Okay~," the redhead sang as he let his prisoner go, then practically skipped back to his Accommodator.

Neah gritted his teeth in frustration as he turned back to the water, but kept silent. How _dare_ that guy humiliate him like that! He was the Noah of Destruction, damn it! He could crush any piece of Innocence to dust - well, except this particularly persistent one. Neah wasn't the kind of person who'd forgive such impertinence. That clown only said he'd get hauled _if _he was caught, he didn't know that Neah was a master of covering his tracks. He could make Allen's life veeery uncomfortable~. Even if he couldn't take over completely he could use some of his powers (and magic), as long as the Noah wouldn't start awakening the others wouldn't detect the 14th. Yes, sabotage with the power of the 14th, that sounded like a plan. The 14th was always into sowing chaos.

He looked at his own reflection to school his expression, so that it wouldn't betray his sinister thoughts.

_Strange_.

Something was off.

He frowned as he took in his own appearance. Nothing seemed out of space, he looked as he did when he wasn't in his Noah form.

Missing. Something was missing. Maybe he got too used to the ashen skin and golden eyes? No, he never really cared about such things. He looked fine. Nothing was missin-

It took time to realise what was wrong, but when he did all colour drained from his face.

The shadow of the 14th Noah was... gone.

XXX

A little riddle for you, where do you think the shadow is~?

So yea, Crowned Clown is possessive of Allen-boy, why not? Crowned Clown might be the biggest Allen-fan in the whole universe.

Said Allen-boy is trying to get along with Neah. In many fics you just see that they just up and become BFFs. While the thought of the two working together sounds awesome, I'd actually prefer to see the process of bonding each other.

Also, Allen showed tendencies of being manipulative (like blackmailing Bak) but of course not out of malice. It's more like he keeps things to himself and keeps the others off track.

Tell me what you think about it.

OMAKE

Bak and Komui were eagerly processing the results. They were close to the answer they sought they knew it! Just a little more and-

The two scientist (and Link who awoke to the smallest noises) snapped their heads up hearing Allen moan in his sleep. Their interest was piqued seeing an overly satisfied grin spread on his face. "Mmm, Lenalee..." Komui and Bak both stiffened at the name. Bak in disbelief, Komui, well, because that apprentice of a womanizer was talking in his sleep about his precious baby sister!

Link wasn't bothered by the least. Walker often mumbled in his sleep. At first he eagerly paid attention to every word, in case he might reveal something about the 14th. He was somewhat disappointed - and maybe a little relieved? - to find out that the boy usually dreamt about the people he knew or food. Or in this case, when his smile is so wide, then both. A returning dream was his friends cooking for him. But Walker's next sentence caught him off-guard. His charge giggled. "Are you sure you're giving it to me?"

...

Now that was a little... too easy to misinterpret. Komui and Bak had similar thoughts. Bak was internally panicking that he had a potential rival. This panic only intensified as he noticed the murderous aura rolling off of Komui. He gulped.

"Allen Walker... Is dreaming about _my _Lenalee? Give him something? Could it be... _her first kiss?!_"

Bak backed away in a corner as Komui started laughing like the lunatic he was. Komui was probably planning the most traumatic way to end the cursed boy's life. _In your place I wouldn't dream about waking up anytime soon..._

Ende~


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, I had an especially hard time with this chapter, since I had to do a lot of research. But it's done and finally the story will start its plot! (Finally...) Also, I don't know if my fight scenes are decent enough so if you have suggestions, I'm open. Review please.

Thor94: Sorry, there will be fluff, and Crowned Clown's emotions and bonds with Allen will be explained in the future, but no lime or lemon. But I'll dedicate this omake to you.

Galskab: This one is even more insane XD

WriterKillsReader: here's a great picture of a red-head Allen from shaerahaek's deviantart account (even if this is past!allen and long haired, you'll still get the picture. Just delete the round brackets.) art/Past-Allen-v-2-505121122

Also, thank you for all the follows and favourites, I really appreciate them. Now that I have 36 favourites and 44 follows, this is actually starting to become a half-decent story.

Word Count: 377+2868/3412

Chapter 6 - Reverberations

Neah unmovingly watched his own reflection. He didn't dare to breathe. Thankfully that went unnoticed by the two morons.

The shadow, Noah's shadow was gone. It didn't fade away it just disappeared without a trait.

_Shit._

This was bad. Really bad. He lost the only leverage he had. Without the power of the 14th he was screwed, even if he was a kick-ass mage.

No, he needed to calm the fuck down. It might be because in this time the 14th was still dormant, even if the seal on the memories cracked a little. It didn't matter, Allen saw the score and heard the song, the 14th definitely stirred. Even if not fully awakened, it had great power.

Yes, no need to worry, he just had to bluff until the 14th actually grew strong enough to influence Allen's decisions.

He's been zoned out for a while now, so he decided he should get back from lalaland before those two caught on. It seems they were in a heated argument while he was passive.

"Make them retreat!" Allen ordered, his arms crossed in front of himself.

Strangely enough, his Innocence took up the same position, but unlike his host, he had a childish pout on his face. "No!"

"Make them retreat!" Allen repeated and the Innocence got ever more stubborn.

"No!"

"Crowned Clown, make those apparitions on my body disappear!"

"Your wings stay and that's final!"

Oh, so they're still talking about that.

Allen was somewhat irritated, but he wasn't really mad. "Don't call them wings!" he protested. "They don't even look big enough to be one, I doubt I could fly with them."

Crowned Clown's eyes lit up with such hope that Neah wanted to barf. "If you want to I can make you."

"That's not the point, besides how could I use them if they are under the cape? No, forget that," the boy added quickly before his Innocence came up with another off-the-wall idea. "I don't want them, so please make them disappear. It's not like they have function anyways."

"They do," the replica huffed in mock-hurt. "I take the oxygen molecules from the atmosphere to heal your wounds faster. Until you're fully healed they stay."

Allen grunted, looking away. This guy was even more stubborn than him. "Fine. Then do tell me, what did you call me for?"

In an instance the inhuman one's face became stoic. "I want to be the one to tell you the news. We were not the only ones affected by this time-jump. As you know all Innocence pieces were one at some point, but to be honest, even if we are separate pieces, we are still somewhat connected."

Realisation quickly downed on Allen. "So you're saying that other Innocence pieces might have felt it."

"Exactly."

"But why would this be a problem?" his host asked.

"Your sudden change of outlook might make them react, they might even go on a rampage. Also, the fact that this guy," he pointed at Neah "stepped back from turning you into a Noah, so our connection now is clearer than ever."

"Oh..." the young Accommodator trailed off thinking. Suddenly, his eyes shot up with a curious glint. "Does that mean that the Heart felt it too? We are connected to the Heart, right?"

His Innocence nodded. "Yes."

"Then does that mean, that through our connection we could find it?" Neah's eyes widened. Could it be possible?

Crowned Clown shook his head, smiling wryly. "Sorry, can't do that. You can only find the Heart if it calls out to you. Only the worthy ones can come into contact with it." He quoted. "Those are the rules."

"Oh." Allen said somewhat disappointed. Of course it wouldn't be this easy, it was the source of all Innocence they were talking about. If someone unworthy got their hands on it, its power might be abused or worse, it might end up destroyed. "I should have known that, sorry for asking."

"Now, don't be so strict to yourself." The other laughed as he patted the snow white head. "You tried to get your friends out of danger." His expression sobered again. "I should let you go for now. I would tell you to stay and heal, but I know you, you just can't sit still when everyone else is fighting around you. So, I guess, I'll just have to watch over you."

XXX

True to Crowned Clown's words the Order was in disarray.

"Attention! Attention! All Exorcist are required to gather in the Supervisor's office!" the monotone female voice ordered from the speaker. "I repeat, all Exorcist are required to gather in the Supervisor's office!"

The cursed boy quickly looked around to see whether the Head Nurse was there; he noted that fortunately she was off somewhere. He ignored Link's gaze as he quickly reached for his cardigan and shoes on. He soundlessly slipped out of the infirmary and went to Komui's office straight, Link hot on his trail.

He didn't bother knocking, since they were awaited either way. Or not, since his colleagues were rather shocked to see him there.

"Allen, what are you doing out of the infirmary?!" Komui asked in a mix of anger for disregarding his own health and also concern for that questionable condition.

"He's just doing as ordered, Supervisor," the familiar voice of Malcolm C. Leverrier countered. "It's great to have you join us, Mister Walker, I was about to send someone after you."

Komui instantly protested. "Inspector, you can't be thinking of sending him off!"

"Innocence all around the world has gone crazy, Supervisor. There's a possibility that the Heart awakened. We need all available Exorcist to find the pieces before the Earl does," The Inspector reminded in a voice that suggested there's no room for rejection. "Send out Walker, that's an order."

Before Komui did something rash, Allen cut in. "The mission briefing, please."

Komui whipped his eyes at him, but the Inspector continued without his approval. "There are a total of 6 pieces that seems to have awoken, quite far from each other. You are going to complete the mission in pairs. General Nine, you along with Miranda Lotto go to Philadelphia, USA. General Sokalo along with Chaoji Han goes for the one in San Fernando, Venezuela. General Tiedoll, you and your apprentice, Noise Marie go to Sfax, Tunisia. Lavi Bookman, Lenalee Lee, yours is in Mir, Belarus. Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu, in Inta, Russia. General Cross, Bookman, yours is Sawan, Thailand."

"Why Thailand of all places?" Cross grumbled in dissatisfaction. "I wanted to go and check out the hot Russian babes."

"I heard that in Thailand, woman are exceptionally beautiful," Allen offered.

Cross's eyes lit up hearing that. "What are we waiting for? The hot thai babes are in need of salvation!" He let out an obnoxious laugh then his voice dropped dangerously low, promising excoriating pain. "Also if I find that you lied about it, I maim you brat."

"Yea, right." He only noticed now the disbelieving or downright accusing looks he got. "What, this is the only way to get him do something!" he defended.

The Inspector cleared his throat to decrease the awkwardness. "Walker, open gates at the locations."

"Not gonna happen," Cross cut in. "He can open gates at the places he's been to."

"True, I never visited those cities, but I think we passed by them."

"Do show me," The Central personnel asked as he pointed at the enormous world map behind him.

Allen didn't hesitate to walk over. The map had red pins disclosing the exact location of each Innocence. Allen took some of the greens and pierced the paper where he judged it would be closest. Some were rather close, others looked a good 300 km away or more. " I'll try to drop you off at railway station or a bay. This is as much as I can do for you. "

"That will do." The Inspector nodded. "Now get in the Ark and open them. You are to leave in 30 minutes."

XXX

27 minutes later Allen and all Exorcist - except Krory who was still unconscious and Hevlaska who couldn't leave - was already standing in the control room of the Ark. Since he was going to Russia, he made sure he packed extra warm, fluffy clothes. Even if he could withstand the cold (another "skill" he perfected with Cross), he'd rather dress warm.

Link was baffled when he chastised him for wanting to take his usual boots. They were going to the land of eternal snow - okay, not really but close enough... whatever - the point was that the German might catch his death and he didn't feel like putting up with another grumpy Crow. And to be honest, Allen had grown used to him and grew to like him even .

He raised his hands over the keys and closed his eyes to recite the song. However, his eyes snapped open, when he realised he wasn't hearing the song in his head, but the piano was playing itself. _Okay, not creepy at all._

"Gate 4 to Philadelphia. Gate 5 to San Fernando. Gate 6 to Sfax. Gate 7, Mir. Gate 8, Inta, Gate 9 to Sawan."

The others nodded and went for the gates, except Lenalee whose expression was the definition of worry.

"It'll be fine." Allen promised with a smile. He had his Innocence as back up and Link wasn't bad either. In a way, he was glad he was partnered up with Kanda, since the older wouldn't try to baby him or ask questions concerning his health. Besides, whatever Kanda might say about leaving him behind, he knew he could count on the samurai.

The girl turned her head away with glistening eyes.

"Now, don't be like that," He chuckled. "I won't be alone."

She turned her pleading eyes at Kanda, who turned his head away, clicking his tongue. "I'm not babysitting beansprouts," He declared turning away from her eyes. "I just don't want to be indebted to a wimp like that."

Lenalee's eyes brightened up at the implication and Lavi chuckled.

"The name is still Allen, BaKanda. Let's go, I feel like having some solyank and blini. Later, Lenalee, Lavi." He waved them off as he passed the gate.

XXX

Porcelain cheeks burned. "Oi, Beansprout."

"It's Allen." Came the automatic reply. "What do you want?"

The temperamental Japanese couldn't keep his embarrassment in bay."WHY THE HELL DID YOU OPEN A GATE IN THE RED-LIGHT DISTRICT?!"

Allen was left stunned at the usually stoic boy's outburst. "What do you mean why? This place is the closest to the railway station, where I could connect a gate without being noticed," He said as if being surrounded by prostitutes were natural. "How would you explain to people in a busy railway station if you were to show up from a glowing white broken-mirror-looking-thingy?

"I'd tell them to mind their own business," He countered. Behind him, Link was trying his best to not look at the scandalous outfits the girls wore and distracted himself by furiously scribbling in his notebook. Probably commenting on how corrupted he was for not even batting an eyelash at the women who offered themselves up so casually.

Allen smirked, typical Kanda. "The railway is about 5 minutes from here and trains go frequently. That's why I dropped us here."

True to his word they arrived at an about 20 years-old-looking building and to their luck, they had a train in 5 minutes.

According to the reports, the coalmines were inhabited by strange creatures, that appeared to be sculptures, except they moved. It started when one of the miners found a strange, green glowing coal. As he touched it, the collected coals heated up on their own and gathered to form 3 meters tall monsters. The other miners who survived the incident were taken to sanatorium.

When they arrived to the scene at last a Finder, Naum, was already awaiting them, to escort them to the mines. Naum led them through the winding paths and made sure to show the signs of directions in case he somehow didn't survive the mission.

"Naum, please go back to the miner's quarters," Allen requested, not wanting to endanger him unnecessarily. The Finder bowed and retreated as ordered. The two Exorcist and the Crow watched him go, then followed the lit path that led to the coal creatures.

The path led to a rather large chamber where coal was easily noticeable, this was probably the deposit, it seemed bigger than 200 square meters and had at least 5 meter high walls. Petrol lamps hung from the ceiling and were also secured to the walls and floor, giving the room an eerie light. The place had rail tracks laid down for transportation. In the commotion some wagons were left behind. In the distance, a faint green light could be seen, undoubtedly the Innocence fragment. Thanks to his advanced night-vision, Allen spotted movement in the dimness. "Get down," he ordered in a hushed tone and ducked behind a wagon with Link, while Kanda dove behind a pile of coal.

A half minutes later the coal giants came and passed in front of them. They fit the description, also, their eyes gave off a greenish glow. Yep, definitely the work of Innocence. It seemed that they were created to guard the fragment.

He glanced at Kanda, to see if he was ready. Just as they were about to leave their cover Allen's curse activated. A horde of Level 1s and Level 2s, a handful of Level 3s, but thank god no Level 4s. It seems, they were hard to raise.

Allen brusquely hoped that Naum was still alive, but forced himself to push the thought aside. He had to concentrate on getting the Innocence.

Noticing the monocle gear running above his eye Kanda stopped and glanced back where they came from. Allen waved at him to attract his attention. He pointed at himself then to the exit, meaning "I take care of the Akuma", then pointed at Kanda and the vague direction of the Innocence, asking him to deal with it. It was much better this way, he could slay all Akumas, even those who haven't shed their human skin. Also, his glowing white Innocence was most likely to be spotted in such a dark cave.

Kanda clicked his tongue, but didn't object. He wasn't like Lavi or Lenalee, who thought that the brat needed to be babied. As much as he preferred to refer to the Bean as a weakling, the Sprout was capable. Also Kanda was the best at stealth missions, and when he was done he could bail that idiot's ass out and insult him for being a sissy.

Allen quickly turned on his heels and dashed outside, mindful to stay as silent as possible. "Link," he addressed his stalker slash roommate "I know that you can't take your eyes off me, so could you watch me from the inside of the mine?"

"I'll bid the ones that manage to slip past you," he promised. Allen didn't worry about that, he knew that the Akuma were too bloodthirsty to disregard an Exorcist, Allen Walker of all who has been a thorn in the Earl's side for so long. They wouldn't go after the Innocence, not until they soaked the white snow with his blood. As they reached the exit, Link pushed himself to the wall, to make himself unnoticeable to someone who wanted to enter.

Allen stopped in front of the entrance with activated Innocence, so he was blocking the incoming swarm. Soon enough the machines arrived, crackling with mad glee seeing an Exorcist. Before they could, Allen already unleashed a Cross Grave and took out the majority of Level 1s and Level 2s. He extended his Clown Belt jumped over a remaining Level 1. With his claws he ripped apart the Akumas he faced, regardless of their level, while his cape blocked the bullets from the Akuma under him and the fluffy part of the hood and right wrist pierced the enemies in Allen's blind spot.

Link watched the young Exorcist in awe as he sliced through the Akumas without much difficulty. So this was it. The difference of power among the levels. The proclaimed-traitor destroyed Level 1s like mere insects, Level 2s didn't look that much of a challenge either and Level 3s too, appeared to be minor nuisances. The cape on his shoulders came to life and played offensive next to defensive for the first time. The way the teenager fought made it look so easy...

But he knew better than interfering.

Although, he couldn't shake off the yearning to take an active part in the fight.

He returned from his inner musings as he saw Walker destroy the last Akuma. He appeared to have escaped the fight with a few bruises, a somewhat tattered coat and a minor cut on the left side of his neck, but it was really shallow and he could see the white feathers peeking out of the wound. "Kanda might need help, let's get back inside."

The inspector nodded and followed his charge back into the mine, leaving only burning Akuma corpses behind.

XXX

OMAKE

"I want to be the one to tell you the news," His Innocence said. Crowned Clown closed his eyes, searching for the right words to make it less of a heart attack. "You are pregnant."

...

"WHAT?!" the two humans cried in union.

"I mean," he whipped out a tablet from nowhere, cause why not? If there are horror films and stuff then they can have tablet. Besides this is a crack section, don't look for logics. "Look at all these genderbent and mpreg fics about you! Most times you carry an offspring, who was concepted to have a Parasitic Innocence, like you do!"

"Woa, gross!" Neah commented.

"My thoughts exactly!" the Innocence nodded. "I mean, do they really think my Allen could be so easily dominated?! I'm here you know! It's not like I'd let anything like that happen to him!"

A thankful smile crossed Allen's face. "Thank you, Crowned Clo-"

"I could so bondage them and have Allen dominate them all!" Unaware of the shock he caused to the other two, the Innocence carried on. "As if I'd let him become the submissive, no, I'm the only one who can molest him like tha-!" A very sinister light flared up in those chrome eyes. Allen broke out in goosebumps from the intense look he received. "Oh, Aaalleen~" he sang. "Get over here~, I want to show your fangirls who you belong to~."

"I-I... I've gotta go back, cause I have a mission to complete!" Said boy objected as he made a run-for-it to the pond-exit. His hopes were shattered when white ribbons curled around him and started pulling him backwards. He shivered as he heard his own voice chuckle so seductively. "Now, now, don't be afraid~ I'm going to make you feel reeeeally good, don't worry. Then, let's make Innocence-host babies~ "

"N-Neah help me!" Allen cried petrified, he so wasn't ready for this level of commitment!

"Nope, I'm outta here," The ex-Noah screamed running away, as he attempted to put as much distance between them as he could to protect himself from the display.

"TRAITOR!" In a last attempt Allen cried out. "SOMEONE HELP ME PLE-AH~!"

And to keep my promise to not make this a someoneXsomeone fic, I'll cut here. Even if it's too late.

Ende~


	7. Chapter 7

What the hell, I updated twice within a month?! Oh, yeah, that's right, for Kanda's big day. And some entertainment when you take a break from studying for finals.

Oh my gosh, so many reviews~!

Silver-Snow-77: After these chapters of practically fooling around, I thought it's about time I actually start the plot. Of course, these chapters had their function too, like bonding for instance and see the normally polite Allen cheeky with his Master. I too, am astounded that the majority of the fandom finds him innocent when he seduced Komurin with basically no effort. And the way they were talking in the Ark's control room shows that Allen doesn't shit his pants from Cross. Also, I know that the omake would never happen, anyone who learned biology 101 knows that a) two parents are needed from the opposite gender (and of course the same species) and b) Innocence can't reproduce (most likely since they are practically not even alive). Just when I typed "I should break the news for you", I unintentionally thought of the pregnant Allen scenarios and I just couldn't help myself XP

Ilee: I'm glad you like the story, I'll do my best to deliver an awesome story :D

Galskab: Yet again, I was true to my name!

Tsukiyomi Sora: Sorry, I don't think they have romantic love between them. Though if you look around there are a few. I think I read one in Torturous Loves, chapter 44 but Melody of the Heartbroken Clown in certain, though only K+. Oh, and I have one, Union, but that's a pretty fucked up threesome with Apo-ko.

Thor94: Yup, the story is finally in motion! If I get an idea for a Crowned Clown and Allen pairing I'll notify you.

HAPPYGOLUCKY: Thank you, I'm working on updating sooner, maybe that way there would be more readers^^

Also, thank you for the 40+ follows and favourites, also the 2k+ hits. I hope you'll like this chapter too. Again, thank you very much for the support :)

P.S.: Happy Birthday Kanda, and sorry for this chapter (and the crappy omake)!

Chapter 7 - Distance

Kanda watched the Beansprout and his second shadow leave the area, then turned his attention back to his own part. The giants once again passed before him, so he held back his breath to remain unnoticed. He was ready to sneak past them in the minute they turned their backs on him, however the sound of explosions echoed through the chamber. He clicked his tongue in irritation, couldn't that moron take care of the Akuma QUIETLY? Oh great, he even attracted the attention of the creatures, who watched the exit in earnest. Damn, how could he sneak past if they were looking in his way? He didn't have time to dally around, Akuma could break in any time. There's no choice, he had to run from each hideout to the other.

Just when he was about to make a run for it the ground shook. As the walls trembled, small, unstable rocks rolled off, followed by bigger and much heavier and fell in Kanda's direction. In order to avoid getting crushed, he jumped out of the way from the falling debris. Damn, was there an earthquake or something?

Fortunately it didn't last long and the mine didn't cave. But he was still out in the open. Shit, he has to find another cover before he was found ou-

The breath was knocked out of his as a huge hand slammed him to the wall harshly. The force of the impact made him drop his Innocence. The thick fingers curled around his body and lifted him up with ease. Kanda tried breaking free, but he was held too strong, to be honest it felt like his body was going to be crushed. Surprisingly, the coal creature took him closer to the green glow. This presence... it was definitely Innocence.

Kanda had to narrow his eyes as they approached, the light was like a small star that seemed intent on blinding him. He could practically feel the heat radiate from the wall in front of him where the innocence was embed in. Unintentionally unwanted memories coursed through his veins. The times when he was forced to synchronize with his Innocence all day long.

The Innocence looked like a winged torso melting in the coal within the wall. Kanda could see the it spread in the black substance, making it pulse from the heat as it devoured it. He broke out in sweat from its mere presence. The heat and pressure was overwhelming. He flinched when he noticed that the uncontrolled Innocence was moving towards him. Kanda attempted wiggling free, but once again, it was futile.

When it touched him on the forehead, he couldn't control himself, he let out a howl of agony as it scorched him. Its energy zapped through his body, as if it was searching for something. After what seemed like an eternity of pain it finally let him go. His body felt hot and mouth was dry. He felt dizzy. He just wanted to sleep. No, he can't sleep damn it! Stupid Beansprout, where was he already! It was all his fault!

* * *

The white-head was already halfway from reaching his trapped comrade when the ground shook under him. He was instantly by Link's side enshrouding him with his cape as the debris fell on them. The majority of the lamp fell off and broke, letting the petrol flow to the ground. He intended to wait it out but then his eye activated yet again. There was a pesky Level 2 Akuma under them, a huge worm with actual drill head. It probably buried itself deep enough for Allen not to see him then loosened the ground under them. It knew it wouldn't stand a chance against a Critical, so it intended on burying him alive.

As if Allen would let that happen. He penetrated the soil with the sharp edge of his cloak and sent it after the unsuspecting machine. He kept his eye on the target and guided his Innocence towards it. The thin tendrils pierced through it like thousands of spikes, but not enough to kill immediately. The Akuma was acting like a huge pin right now, if it was removed the mine might cave in an they'd suffocate before help arrived. No, he just weakened eat to the brink of death and let it bleed out, so it wouldn't blow up. Instead it turned into ashes and however temporarily, but held the ground. Thankfully, the soul didn't have to suffer much longer, for the chains that held her down crumbled away softly. Still, they had to make a haste.

When the ground stopped shaking he grabbed Link and dragged him back where Kanda was. As he caught sight of the faint emerald glow he slowed down and lowered himself. He deactivated his Innocence, so he wouldn't get spotted. Why was it still glowing? Didn't Kanda get the Innocence? Was he captured?

His question was answered when his eyes met burning green ones.

He pushed Link back as he jumped away from the monstrosity's arm that crushed the ground beside him. Unfortunately, he just pushed the young Inspector into the arms of another giant.

"Link!" he shouted out. That fragment of second distraction was enough to get him caught, a heavy hand crushed him to the wall like a mere insect. The force of the blow made him hit the back of his head in the uneven wall. The impact made his ears ring and his vision swim. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered that Link repeatedly called him as they were taken closer to the source of the phenomenon.

The haze in his mind immediately dispersed at Link's cry of agony. Allen watched in horror as Link's very veins were scorching through his skin, making them visible to the naked eye. The source of his torment was the Innocence ingrained in the earth that touched him on the forehead. The treatment was over fairly quickly and Link collapsed heaving heavily. The colossal took the limp German and pushed him to the wall next to the Innocence. As Link's motionless body touched the wall, small pieces of coal started growing over his skin, disabling him.

"Kanda!" Allen called out as he noticed that Kanda was in similar situation, but his condition was way more advanced than Link's. He was immobilised to his waist and it slowly crept further upwards. Perspiration gathered on his skin and rolled down on in flushed cheeks, he seemed to have developed some sort of fever.

"Stupid Moyashi, this is all your fault!" he grumbled in obvious pain. This time Allen overlooked the insult, he was worried. Kanda was probably discovered when the tremors occurred, he most likely was almost squashed by the falling rubble. However, he was noticed and the giants caught him.

Link didn't fare too well either. "Walker..."

But why would the Innocence-?

... Does it want to absorb Kanda and Link's life force to keep itself safe until it was found by its Accommodator? Then those monstrosities were created from the miner who touched the Innocence? Shit, he had to think of a way to get themselves out.

Just like Link he too, was held up in front of the rouge Innocence. Before it could touch him, he reactivated his Innocence. The edge of his coat cut the creature's grip apart and he landed on his feet nimbly. He reached for the Sword of Exorcism when-

He stared bewildered. The giants were immobile. They just gazed at him with their burning green eyes. He tensed when they moved, but he was surprised to see that they stepped aside, to the two side of the Innocence. They didn't intend to capture him?

Or... they recognised the presence of another Innocence now that it was activated?

He held his hands (a gloved and a clawed one) up in a placating manner as he slowly approached the glowing crystal.

Sweat broke out on his skin. Geez, this was so awkward, what was he supposed to do now?

"Um... hi." He wanted to slap himself. Someone else did slap him on the back of his head.

"What the hell Kanda?!" he snapped at the Japanese.

"That's my line!" the temperamental samurai retaliated. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm trying to bail us out of here!" he replied.

"By talking it out? Genius, why don't you try to drown it in your love and hug it?"

"Do you have a better idea?!"

He received a glare.

"Exactly. Now shut up."

Kanda snorted something about damn beansprouts, but he ignored it. If there was a chance that he could calm this Innocence, then he'd take it.

He licked his lips to restore some moistness. "I'm Allen Walker, Exorcist of the Black Order, an Accommodator of another Innocence fragment, Crowned Clown. We came to retrieve you so you could join the other pieces." He reached his hand out to the 'neck' part. "You don't have to wait here alone."

The guards next to him shivered, then the ethereal glint that was their eyes died down and eventually they fall apart into piles of coal. The two prisoners too, were let go. The Innocence in front of him touched his gloved hand and detached itself from the wall. The creature shrunk itself, until it returned to a small, softly glowing green cube with the gears enclosing it(1).

"Okay..." Allen trailed off, still in disbelief from the turn of events. "Mission accomplished, I guess."

* * *

"Stupid Beansprout, talking to damn living stones-"

"Kanda, I saved your behind, why do you have to insult me?"

The navy-haired Exorcist whipped his head back to glare at the cursed one. "I have every right to do so, it's your damn fault that I was caught in the first place!"

"But, I did save you." Allen pointed it out. "So we're even." He attempted to walk past the older, but he was grabbed by his collar. Kanda pulled him closer and his eyes zeroed on the cut on Allen's neck, which was sprouting another set of Innocence feathers. "What the hell is this?"

Damn, even if he considered Kanda a friend, someone who he could relate to, he needed to keep his distance. Kanda was unaware that Allen knew of Alma's existence. This wasn't the time, nor the place to consider revealing such things. Not to mention he'd stir even greater suspicion as how he got this piece of information, and if Link reported to the higher-ups...

He couldn't have Kanda spend time with him voluntary overnight. He had to slowly get Kanda get used to his presence and grow to tolerate him(which in Kanda standards is very good). He had to do that before the North American Branch's invasion, if he awakened Alma before that then those people wouldn't have to die. Surely if Alma was placed under Komui's care, then he'd find a way to wake him up without that whole fiasco. Since he already destroyed the egg, Central is probably experimenting on him already. It hurt Allen to know that Alma was treated like that... but he couldn't barge in recklessly and risk getting Kanda 'put to eternal sleep', like they did when his original memories surfaced. He had to wait and develop their relationship step by step. Until then he had to keep Kanda at distance and get him to slowly grow to rely on him.

_I'm sorry Alma, Kanda. Please just hold out a little longer._

"I didn't know you cared BaKanda." The words felt like poison on his tongue. His stomach churned at the frown Kanda's face twisted into.

"I don't care what kind of freak you're turning into." He snarled at him. Allen forced himself to keep his facial expression schooled. "I just don't want Lenalee and the rabbit to nag me about it." He said as he turned to leave for the exit.

Allen watched Kanda's retreating back with an impassive face. He had to do this. For Kanda's sake. For Lavi's sake. For Lenalee's sake. For everyone who relied on him, for the world he swore to protect. He couldn't involve others, the more knew, the bigger of the chance of failure was. Maybe that turban head Noah is not around yet, but if he recalled correctly Road could look into people's memory too.

Though if it's Road, she'll most likely want to play a game with him sooner or later and create him his own personal hell. He had to find a way to block her from reading his mind. Neah knew magic, he might be able to help.

He shook his head, realising that he spaced out and Link was eyeing him. Without sparing him a glance, he followed Kanda out of the mine, determined. _This time I __**will**__ protect you two._

* * *

Thankfully the miner's quarters weren't damaged in the fight and they found landline so they could report to HQ. Allen also included that a storm was coming, so they couldn't leave until tomorrow morning at least. Komui agreed that they stayed until then and the next day they'd open the gate at 6 pm where Allen set it up.

Even though the place has been evacuated, Allen was delighted when Naum found some canned food: beans, sweat peas, pasta and some meat. It was a meagre meal (in Allen standards), but it was a meal altogether.

The place was small and a little cold, but they decided to take the beds closest to the fireplace. Naum volunteered to keep watch and keep the fire from extinguishing. The two Exorcist and the Crow didn't have to wait long for sleep to take them.

* * *

Allen awoke groggily when the sunlight hit his eyelid. As he sat up, he found Link scribbling into his notebook, while Kanda meditated.

"How come you guys didn't wake me up?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Even if you were dispatched, you are still considered as a patient, you need to rest. Besides we only have to arrive to the gate at 18.00, you still have plenty of time." Link replied as he snapped his notebook shut.

"But you guys were both attacked by that Innocence." He pointed out. "Are you okay?"

"Not everyone is a fucking weakling like you, Moyashi." Came Kanda's reply without opening his eyes.

"We only had a minor case of dehydratation, nothing too serious." Link supplied.

Reassured by their words he rose from his bed. He'd skip the morning workout for today, the others were probably waiting for him to wake up so they could get going already. "Do we have some hot water?"

"I brewed some for the tea and there's plenty leftover." Naum spoke up.

"Thanks." Allen said as he took his luggage and the kettle of hot water to mix it with the probably ice-cold ones that ran in the tap.

He closed himself in the bathroom and let some cold water in the sink, then added some of the still hot water. He cleaned himself up and changed clothes in record time. He heard a silent, barely noticeable sound of squealing. _Familiar_. As he put his hand in his breast pocket his suspicions were confirmed, the Innocence was giving off that sound. The cube felt light and warm in his palm, just like Lala's or Suman's Innocence once did. He briefly wondered how the others were doing with their missions as he placed the crystal in his inner breastpocket. He fastened up the locks on his suitcase and left the piece.

He targeted the remains of breakfast. In two minutes he gobbled it down and washed away the empty dishes.

"Done." He announced.

"Sure took your time." Kanda grunted but Allen let it slide. He reached for the doorhandle, when Kanda's hand clamped over his own and was pulled back. He turned to him with a questioning look, but turned serious when he saw how tense Kanda was. "Someone's coming."

"It's not Akuma." Which meant it's either a civilian, a broker or a Noah. With an Innocence in their possession they couldn't take risks, so Allen too, activated his Innocence, before their visitor barged in.

He held his breath as he too, heard the sound of snow crushing under boots, two, no, three people were out there. He raised drew his Sword of Exorcism as the one outside started to fumble with the doorknob (they closed it for the night along with the windows, even if it was May it was still cold). Seeing that the door was close, the outsider started to pick the lock. Yes, definitely not suspicious. He shot Kanda a glance, saying that he'd pierce the one who wanted to come in, to make sure it's not Noah.

As the door flung open, without glancing at the person's face Allen thrusted his sword forward.

* * *

Cliffhanger, yeah. Wanted to post on Kanda's Birthday.

(1) I believe those gears have a symbolical meaning. I think they are meant to repress the power of the Innocence, so its energy wouldn't destroy everything in its path. If they are parasitic then the human flesh takes over that role, but they are to be considered uncontrolled and raw. When they are equipment type they are formed into a weapon that controls the power so it's easier to use. When the Equipment type Innocence is exposed to great stress, like Lenalee made herself into a human comet and Kanda had Mugen melt by Skin's then Alma's attacks. Under the great pressure, the gears broke and the power was freed, lost form and it unintentionally backslashed its user (now that I think of it the crystallisation is very similar to the evolution of Allen's left arm and Krory's fangs). The Innocence was liberated and when the Accommodator came to a resolution, then it took on the form that represents the user's feelings, hopes, heart whatever you want to call it.

Also, if Tiedoll can communicate with Innocence fragments (Ark arc, urged Chaoji's Innocence to join the guy) then as a Critical Allen should be able to do so too.

OMAKE

"Happy Birthday Kanda!" Allen cheered.

"According to our timeline it's still May."

Allen ignored him. "Here's your present!" he chirped as he outstretched his hands.

"That's a pile of coal, you dumbass."

"Exactly what you deserve for being an ars- for being naughty."

"First, I want nothing more than shaving you bald for your cheekiness. And second, it's not Christmas!"

"Well, at least I didn't make a pun, like 'Happy Birthday for you, Yu', like Lavi would have."

Unsheathe. "Don't say my first name."

"Come now, you don't want to kill me, it's your birthda- Oh yea, you totally want to kill me."

"Finally you realized. Innocence, activate!"

Allen could only sigh as he activated his own, to block Kanda's vicious attack, briefly wondering if all of Kanda's Birthdays ended up like this.


	8. Chapter 8

Ugh, it's so hot! I need a ventilator!

Thor94: It's going to turn out... right now!

Firehedgehog: You, I like you. *joins evil cackling*

Short chapters are short, but still full of love. Even though it's finals make sure that you sleep enough.

But thank you very much! Thanks to you guys I finally have 50+ follows and favourites. It might not seem much for you, but it's a big feat for me! Thank you very much for your support!

Chapter 8 - Coincidence?

His sword met soft flesh clad in black. He pierced the unwelcome intruder in the stomach. The intruder stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the weapon buried in him, the other two by his side had similar reactions. He shook his head, making his unruly red hair sway. "Whoa Allen, you're pretty lucky not Lenalee opened the door, if Komui found out you _penetrated_ her he'd bury you alive."

Allen rolled his eyes at Lavi's perverted innuendo but retracted his sword. "It's your fault for entering without knocking. And please refrain from such comments in front of a lady." He stepped aside to let the Lenalee, Lavi and their Finder in and sheathed his sword.

A sly and flirtous(?) smirk spread on the red-head's face as his eyebrows wiggled. "So if it was between us, guys it wouldn't matter to you, Sprout?"

"I've been under Master's care waaay too long to freak out over such vocabulary." He replied then smirked himself, which made Lavi's warning bells go off. "On, the other hand, said brother would if he were to find out how you corrupted his dear baby sister."

Despite the cold weather Lavi sweated profusely. "N-now, let's not go that way Beans- I-I mean Master Allen..." Lenalee giggled at his submissive tone.

Allen smiled sweetly at him - too sweetly. "Of course, Lavi, we're friends." Lavi let out a sigh of relief. "I'm not sure about Kanda, though." He tried not to grin too widely hearing Lavi's shriek.

"How come you're here?" he asked Lenalee meanwhile Lavi implored the very smug looking Kanda to keep silent.

She flashed a pained smile. "We arrived to the place without a hitch, however by the time we arrived there was no Innocence. Either there was none to begin with or..."

"Or it has already been taken." Allen finished. Lenalee nodded grimly. In that case it was most likely destroyed already...

"Since our mission failed Brother told us to join you, since you guys were the closest." Or because Komui was still worried about him. Really now, he was a warrior, he was used to having to carry on even injured, he didn't need to be babied. But he knew the more he started objecting, the more they'd insist. And then they'd call _him_ stubborn. Really, these Lee siblings...

So he settled for a simple smile. "I see. Thanks for coming but we're done ready." To prove his point, he pulled the Innocence out of his breast pocket and showed it to her.

"That Innocence... please hand it over, I'll keep it safe for you." The third "intruder" asked. It was the Finder. He wore the typical beige coat and had the standard heavy backpack. His facial features were hidden behind a mask over his mouth and the cape over his head, but Allen could see some dark brown hair peek through. "In the heat of a potential battle it might slip out." He insisted. "Please give it to me."

Now that... was just odd. The thought if handing it over made unease stir up in him. He tensed a little as he felt a tingle on his palm. The Innocence. It didn't want to be handed over either? It didn't trust a non-Accommodator maybe? Or it just mirrored his own feelings?

But why did he feel this way? They were allies right? He could trust this guy, couldn't he?

"Excuse me but... who are you?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Zod." The Finder replied curtly.

"It might be a good idea." Lenalee agreed. "If we get attacked on our way the Finders can hide until we take care of the Akuma. On that note you should stay out of the fight for now, you're still not discharged." Oh, that overprotectiveness again.

"It's fine, I'm much sturdier than I might look. Besides" he added quickly before she could protest. "you're going to watch my back either way, won't you?" She couldn't say no to that.

That didn't mean she didn't attempt though. "Yes, but..."

"I'm with Lena-lady on this one. Yer a clumsy Bean."

"Is this the way to talk to the one you owe to?"

"Whoa, such a dark thing to say..."

"If you dare to give it to a damn Finder I'll disembowel you, Beansprout."

"Now, Yu, don't hurt our cute little Moyashi-chan." Cute? Little? Moyashi? Chan?!

"Why are you speaking Japanese again, Lavi?"

"Probably to spite both you and Kanda." Lenalee guessed. Yeah, that seemed legit.

"Sir Walker."

"Allen."

"Beanie."

"Beansprout."

"Walker!" Even Link joined! Though he most likely was on Kanda's side.

"Guys, guys, guys, calm down! Kanda is right, I shouldn't give the Innocence to a Finder."

Kanda snorted. "Finally the idiot uses his brain." Allen let it slide, because Lenalee of course tried to protest. "Allen, Finders exist to help us, don't you trust your comrade?"

Allen shook his head. "It's not that I don't, it's just it's _my_ job. Securing Innocence is an Exorcist's job. If I give it to him I'll just make a target out of him and have him die for nothing."

"Then give it to me." Lenalee insisted. "I'm the fastest, no Akuma can escape me."

There are bigger worries than Akuma. But if he said that out loud she'd just get more eager.

"It's fine, if there is Akuma I can spot it from 300 metres. Also, I'm a Parasitic type, if they attack me from distance I won't die from the virus. Moreover, my Innocence can act as a shield, I can take on Akumas up to Level 3 easily. I doubt we'll face another Level 4 so soon, they need a lot more souls to evolve. Just trust me on this one okay?"

He could see the anguish on her, torn between wanting to believe in him and wanting to shield him. Allen couldn't help but feel a little insulted, did she really think that little of him?

Thankfully Lavi came to support him. "Relax, Lena, he might look small and weak-" He was of average height, thank you very much and for the record he could punch the living daylight out of the Bookman Apprentice. "-presently he's the strongest of us being a Critical you know. Besides if he has it right now, probably he was the one to collect it, let him have the glory and all."

Lenalee still looked uncomfortable with the idea, but went along. Begrudgingly she nodded. "...Fine." Allen really hoped this wasn't the passive-aggressive kind of fine, heck women can be really scary when they pulled that.

Allen beamed at her. "Awesome. Then let's get home shall we?"

"Not yet." His smile deflated at Zod's voice. "I just received a call from the Commander-in-Chief. We are to pass the Ural and head to Novij Port, all of us. Witnesses claimed to have seen mountains rise from the sea and there seems to be an enormous amount of Akuma there. We must depart immediately."

Allen had to contain himself to not frown. "When did you make a phone call? I didn't hear the telephone ring."

"You were still absorbed in the argument, so I took the liberty to retreat and listen to the incoming order. The reason why you didn't hear the phone ring is because it was switched to buzz. This way I can feel when the phone rings, but it won't betray my position." He explained plainly. Even the tone he used made the hair on Allen's scalp stand. But why?

"Walker, if you're given an order then don't question it!" Link barked at him then turned to the Finder. "Lead the way."

His companions followed the Finder then he did too with a weary sigh. He still had a bad feeling about this.

XXX

"Why aren't we taking the train?"Allen inquired nervously. They've been walking for hours in the cold. Even if it was May the ground was frozen and it even snowed! It was a particularly cold year and they were in the mountains already. They were far away from civilization and they couldn't see past 30 metres because of the fog and snow, also the wind was strong. The ground they've been going on was frozen and looked ready to crumble any time. Also Lavi and Lenalee weren't dressed for this kind of weather, Lenalee was clearly shaking in her shoes, she was just too stubborn to admit she's cold.

"The train we took on our way here derailed not long after we descended." Zod explained as he led the way. He said he had been here before so he took it on himself to guide them.

This was bad. The weather was getting worse and colder since they headed to north-east.

Allen couldn't take the voice of Lenalee's teeth clicking anymore, without further ado he swept her off her feet and carried her in his arms, bridal style. "Allen!" she let out an undignified squeak but Allen didn't let her go, she's seriously going to end up sick. "Please just bear with it for now." Even if they were in an uninhibited area Akuma could still pass by, it would be unwise to let her use the boots over such trivialities. Moreover, it could even attract the machines.

Lavi snickered at the display. "Whoa Allen, keep this up and we'll think you wanna be Lena's boyfriend~."

Lenalee blushed furiously. "La-Lavi! Allen is just concerned about my health, even though he should be the one burdened the least!"

"It's okay, Lenalee, Lavi's just jealous because he's too heavy to be carried around in like this."

"I'm not fat!" he shouted in mock-hurt. Everyone hissed at him.

"Rabbit, we're in the mountains!" Kanda hissed at him. "If you start screeching you might cause an avalanche!" he quickly scanned the area to confirm that they were still safe.

"I'm not fat!" he repeated in a hushed tone. "It's just the weight of my muscles! I look awesome naked!"

"Too much info, Rabbit. If you keep blabbing I'll cut your tongue." Kanda threatened. He was probably still irritated because of Allen. Probably wanted to get home and eat soba.

Allen himself wanted to get home soon, he had a foreboding feeling he just couldn't shake off no matter how he tried. He squeezed Lenalee's trembling form closer to himself. It felt off. The whole situation... The four of them here... Coincidentally.

Allen didn't believe in coincidences.

Lavi and Lenalee were sent here because their mission failed. And now Komui sent the four of them on another mission.

A Second Exorcist... A Crystal -type Accommodator... A Bookman in training... And a Critical slash Musician...

The four of them might have been the youngest, but their unique abilities were strong military force. All of them were nuisance in the eyes of the Earl. And here they were, all four of them heading towards another uncontrolled Innocence.

But why all four? Wouldn't it be safer if one of them were taking the Innocence back to HQ? HQ, it wouldn't be wise to stay away for long. The fact that Innocence revealed themselves one by one meant that there's change in the clockwork. The Earl must have been informed about it by now, soon he'd have his response. He might even send Lulubell in again to destroy the Innocence pieces they had as a revenge for the broken Egg. She might be in the Order already...

No, if he wanted to, he'd already have the Innocence pieces destroyed or squashed the Order. He didn't have to worry about that right now.

But still, even last time, someone blew the whistle about Alma for the Earl. He doubted it was someone from Central, since they would have told the Earl themselves that they had the 14th. Which means there's at least one spy within the Order...

His heartbeat fastened.

Spy. Within their ranks.

One at least. But knowing the Earl's wistfulness there could be more. It could be anyone save for the Exorcists and Central Officials.

They were descending from the peak of the mountain but... Zod stopped leading the way. Allen stopped, realising that he passed the Finder with ten metres. The guy who insisted to hold on the Innocence. The guy who received a phone call from Komui without any of them hearing and said that they were ordered to come here. And they followed him without hesitation.

The wind picked up, covering the squeals of the Innocence in Allen's breast pocket. It almost seemed... nervous...

His friends noticed that he stopped and turned to face him. Lenalee turned her head to look at him in the eye. "Allen, are you alright? You feel tired? Do you want to stop?" she asked concerned, but that intensified seeing that Allen was ignoring her. If she wasn't worried but would pay attention... closely...

"Zod... when did you came here last time?" he asked quietly, but loud enough to be heard through the wind..

The Finder hesitated before answering. "Two years ago, sir."

"Were you a Finder that time?"

Again, hesitation. "Yes."

"We don't have time to play twenty questions, Beansprout!" Kanda snapped at him, turning to continue walking. He was angry, so his sixth sense was hindered. If he was calm...

"Want me to carry Lena, Allen?" Lavi asked with calculating eyes. If he wasn't just recording, but reading between the lines...

"Walker, we have an order, don't waste our time." If Link was thinking and not mindlessly following orders...

Then they would realise it too...

"If you were a Finder for so long... In this line of work you have strict protocol, if you don't know it by heart you can't start on a field."

The cold look he gave Allen sent shivers down on the Exorcist's spine. "That's right. Your question, Master Walker?"

They all jumped when a phone rang. Namu, who was the one farthest ahead, quickly shuffled off the backpack to receive the incoming message. All eyes snapped at him. Allen was watching from the corner of his eyes, but his body was still facing Zod. Unfortunately the reception was obstructed from the mountains and the storm. The line was cracking, but the Finder grew anxious with each passing second. "What? We're on our way to Novij Port to get the Innocence." A frown spread on his features. "What do you mean? We were ordered to-hey! Hey!" the signal broke. He turned his frantic eyes on the onlookers. "This is madness! They said we weren't supposed to come here!"

Link, just like everyone else but Zod and Allen were baffled. In the end Link was the one to stutter. "B-but the orders-"

"There were never such orders." Allen spoke quietly.

Lenalee shifted in his arms uneasily, her eyes filled with steadily growing fear. "Allen...?"

Kanda couldn't stand being treated or feeling like a moron, even if he wasn't the smartest person. "What the hell Beansprout?"

By the sound of shuffling papers he knew that Link readied his seals. "What is the meaning of this, Walker? Explain!"

Oh. They thought he was behind this. Except the girl in his arms, whose sixth sense would tell her that Allen wasn't danger, but didn't tell who _was_ the danger.

"Go ahead Zod, tell them. If you knew then why did you ask for the Innocence when you knew it's against the rules?"

Everything seemed to stop. Only the blowing wind could be heard.

Zod's eyes couldn't be seen, but Allen saw the change in them. "It would have been so much better if you just handed it over." He sighed. "I guess I'll have to take it from your frozen corpse then." Allen didn't have time to react when Zod pulled out a thick pen-looking item and pressed a button on its top. The ground shook under Allen and he realised he was slipping. From the panicked cries he could conclude he wasn't the only one.

So that was a detonator for bombs that were placed here prior. They knew Allen was coming, so they didn't even bother with Akuma. And if Zod went back he'd never be doubted, the avalanche would be considered as an accident. He planned this out well.

Sliding snow made them fall, sinking towards the bottom and buried their shocked screams.

Soon the sounds died down, until a single person remained on the mountain top.

XXX

OMAKE

"Wait!" Lavi protested, stopping them from heading towards the place of their new mission.

"What is it, Lavi?" Allen asked, still edgy.

The redhead pouted. "You stabbed poor little me, Beanie."

Allen blinked in surprise. "Yea, this is the third time actually. But my sword doesn't harm humans, so I don't see the problem."

"You don't just stab your friends, Allen!" Lavi said in a preaching tone. "You've gotta make it up for me!"

Allen sighed. The sooner he did what Lavi wanted the sooner they could go already. "What would you like me to do Lavi?"

Allen didn't like the impish look in Lavi's eyes. "You see, I noticed something."

_In his line of work that's not that surprising_. "Oh?"

The redhead approached him and entered his personal sphere. Not good. "You, Allen Walker" for enhanced effect he even leaned in Allen's face, his breath caressing Allen's face, who refused to back down. "Are reluctant to make physical contact. In fact, you don't like to be touched at all."

"...And?" he replied, judging that denying would only make things worse.

An impossibly wide grin flashed on Lavi's face. "Your punishment shall be... to hug me!" he shouted with arms spread wide open.

Now Allen jumped back. "WHAT?!"

"Come and hug me, Moyashi-chan~!" the older cooed with puckered lips.

"Ew, no!" Allen protested, backing away from the approaching red-head who kept chanting 'hug me'. "Lavi, this isn't funny, we have a job to do!"

"Not until you hugged me~!"

Allen groaned in irritation. If he didn't Lavi would annoy him for the rest of the trip. He reluctantly held his arms up. "Make it quick."

Lavi snickered. "Na-ah~! _You_ have to hug _me_, Beansprout."

Allen swore he could break Lavi's neck for his insolence. But they had to depart, so he gave in. He'd get back for Lavi later. But now...

He sighed and closed his eyes as he spread his arms wide. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the body before him, trying not to react to the ticklish sensation on his nose-

Wait. Ticklish sensation? Ah, it was hair!

Wait. Hair? But Lavi had short hair. Then who-oh. Oh.

A familiar growl and snicker confirmed his thoughts. He wasn't all that surprised to see Kanda's murderous eyes instead of Lavi's playful one. "Err... Happy Late Birthday?"

He managed to duck the swinging blade of Mugen. Lavi's snickers evolved into loud laugh. "You still owe me a hug, Sprout!"

Yes, he would definitely get back at the rabbit. _Just you wait, Lavi._

Reviews please?


	9. Chapter 9

OMG, OMG I'M IN TRANCE! -MAN RETURNS ON THE 17TH! SOURCE: MANGAHELPERS DGM HIATUS THREAD! ALSO IT'S BEEN SHARED ON JUMP SQ'S TWITTER! SPREAD THE WORD PEOPLE!

Ok, about this chapter. This is going to be different from the nature of those you might have read so far, I think. So please tell me what you think about it.

Chapter 9 - Marks

Snow crunched under the weight of the beige-coloured man as he descended the mountain. Since he had no more use for his backpack he left it behind. The place was eerily silent, only the howl of wind could be heard. After a long walk down on the slippery way the man sighed in irritation. "You just had to be difficult, haven't you? Now I have to go through the trouble of digging you out." If they somehow weren't crushed by the falling debris then they should have suffocated by now.

The sun briefly tore through the layers of cloud, shedding a ray of light on the mountain side. In the distance, Zod noticed a strange glint. The only thing that could reflect the sunlight was metal. Like a piece of silver button. That meant one of those Exorcist brats are lying there. Hopefully it was the cursed one and he didn't have to ask for Akuma.

He approached the glistening light, which was indeed a silver accessory, it was the Rose Cross emblem on one of the three male's chest. The crest was the only visible part of the body, the rest was buried under the snow, probably disfigured from its crushing weight. But he didn't have to worry about that. If he recalled correctly that stubborn little shit left it in his breast pocket. "Quite a rejection you put up. You have been nothing but a nuisance. To think that an idiot like you could see through me... But you were a step too late. In the end, the Master Earl is always several steps before you-" Zod let out a gurgling voice in the back of his throat as blood flowed down on his neck, where a very sharp blade pierced him.

"Are you done talking trash?" the owner of the sword asked as he rose into sitting position, his furious onyx eyes boring into the frightened traitor's ones. "Cowards like you make me want to vomit. I hope there will be someone to call you back, so I can kill you again, traitor." With that, Kanda tore the blade out, letting his victim bleed away. Now that the threat was nullified he dug his way out of the snow, revealing white ribbons curled around his body. In that moment a lump rose under the snow, then burst like a bubble to reveal his dishelmed companions: the Beansprout, his shadow, the Rabbit and Lenalee. Kanda might not have been yanked in the protective shield in time, but the Sprout curled his Clown Belt around his head and torso, so his organs wouldn't be crushed and he didn't break his spine or neck. Somehow the brat even managed to keep them close to the surface, so they wouldn't be squished under the weight of the debris. Since his Innocence was pure white it was easy to mistake it for the snow.

"Is everyone alright?" Allen asked. Lenalee and Link being closest to him were fine, but he wasn't sure of the others. He perked up when he heard Lavi let out a hiss of pain. "Lavi?"

"I think I sprained my left wrist during the fall. But thankfully that's all." The redhead reassured, flashing a smile, but it quickly deflated seeing Link's right arm. "Two-Spots is that blood?" the blonde jumped from the sudden question, his eyes frantic.

"I think I grazed Link with my claw as I grabbed onto him." Allen said, before Lavi asked further questions. "Sorry about that, Link. You don't have any other injuries, right?" The German numbly shook his head.

"Allen, your uniform is torn on the left." Lavi remarked with a hint of concern.

Allen laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "I think in my impatience I accidentally cut myself with my claw."

Kanda snorted. "Great, the brat doesn't even need to be killed, he can take care of himself alone."

"Kanda, don't say such things." The female of the group berated. "If Allen didn't save us we probably wouldn't have survived the fall."

The male clicked his tongue in irritation and attempted to stand up, but fell to his knees in pain. He cursed seeing that his right leg broke, the fractured bone sticking out of his flesh, his warm blood staining the whiteness under him. The cold must have numbed his senses enough to not notice it. Or maybe he was just that used to getting hurt. "Damn."

The others circled around him. Allen and Lavi knelt down beside him. "Lavi, do you think you can put his bone back to place?" Allen asked the redhead. "It would be terrible if it mended wrong." Being a Bookman Lavi most likely knew most about human anatomy in the group so it was best to have him take care of that.

Lavi nodded. "Yup. But you need to hold him in place."

"Okay." Allen moved to get behind Kanda. The other let out an annoyed 'tsk' as Allen hooked hi arms under Kanda's armpits, who was very much minding the fact that the Sprout was _touching_ him. Lavi carefully slid the bone back where it belonged, then with a swift move he snapped it back to place. Allen handed a roll of bandage over so Lavi could make sure that the bone remained in place until Kanda's regeneration abilities kicked in.

"Was it really necessary to kill him?" Lenalee asked, eyeing the wide-eyed corpse next to them. No matter how many times she saw one, she couldn't shake off that gut-wrenching feeling. Even if he was an enemy.

"He was a traitor, he deserved to die." Kanda shrugged it off as he wiped off the blood.

She was still hesitant. "But still..."

"There's no telling what he would have done if we instantly emerged." Allen explained. "He might have had a gun with him to take us down. I too, would have preferred to have him captured alive, but..."

Kanda snapped his furious eyes at him, annoyed and angered by the comment. "He's been a spy of the Earl, you idiot Beansprout. This guy deserves no mercy, he had it coming."

Allen sighed. "How you judge that is up to you, but what I wanted to point out that now he's dead we can't get any information out of him."

Link shook his head. "I sincerely doubt we could have gotten any useful information out of him, the Earl's information channel is a one-way thing. Besides it would have been a hassle to transport a criminal in the middle of nowhere. He even could have called reinforcements and that would have been truly the end for us."

"I'm all in for a lovely chat." Lavi interrupted, his teeth chattering from the cold bite of the wind. "But we should really get out of here. Now that we are supposed as dead, Akuma are likely to come here any time to collect our Innocence. Let's get out of here first. I saw a small cabin on our way, I think we can figure our next move out there. On that note, where is that other Finder?"

Allen pointed his claw at his right wrist. "I caught him. I wonder why he hasn't gotten up yet though. Fell unconscious maybe?" Gently he pulled on the Clown Belt. As the length on the ribbon shortened the familiar beige coat came in sight. Allen frowned. Naum was still, too still. With an ill feeling in his stomach he reached for the body that was lying face-down and turned it up. Lenalee gasped and Allen let out a shaky exhale at the sight. Naum was pierced in the chest by a branch, it went from under his left pectoral and exited on his right shoulder.

"He had his lungs pierced." Lavi concluded frowning lightly. "The blood flowing from his mouth and nose is a proof of that."

Allen let his Innocence deactivate. They were in a very bad situation. They were alone, injured in the middle of nowhere without supplies or shelter under such harsh weather conditions. Moreover, they lost their guide and their mean of communication since the telephone Naum wore too, shattered from the fall and Zod's was missing - and most likely out of order. The worst was that Akuma would soon come. If they didn't move now they really end up dead.

Kanda tensed next to him and then he too became aware of the fact that they were watched. He moved back closer to his friends, who recognising the look in his eyes and gathered behind him. Whatever was coming in their way wasn't Akuma. Snow crunched multiple times, signalling that there were more than one attacker. Slender grey paws came to sight along with furred bodies. The distinct sound of growls betrayed their species. It's just their luck to run in a pack of wolves. There were more than a dozen of them, all big enough to reach a grown man's middle. The hungry carnivores bore their sharp fangs at them, their posture screaming their will to take the group of humans down. They were the easiest prey after all.

"This is bad." Lavi said, trying to keep his voice steady. "The top speed of wolves are up to 60 km/h (A/N.: 40 mile/h) and can maintain 40km/h (25 mile/h) over 3 kilometres (2 miles). There's no way we can outrun them. And there are no trees where we could climb to." He quickly analyzed the situation as he reached for his hammer.

In that moment Allen's eye activated. Allen winced at the feeling, his hand flying to the left part of his face. An overwhelming amount of Akuma was heading to their way."Don't! Akuma are already nearby."

"How many?" Kanda asked, ready to draw his blade and fight even injured. The idea was suicidal, but they had no other choice. If they didn't fight the wolves would eat them. If they fought the wolves they'd be noticed by the Akuma. Either way they were doomed.

"100, 200, 500... Too much... All above Level 2s... No level 4s so far." Damn, they were already tired, cold and two of them injured. They also had two corpses, that could attract other predators too. There's no way they can take on this many Akuma. "If we activate our Innocence now they'd surely notice us."

"Then what?" Link asked.

Allen grit his teeth contemplating the options. If they stayed they'd have to fight with a very high rate of failure, and even if they won they'd only end up as wolf dinner. If they ran with everyone then the furry hunters would eat all of them. They couldn't fight and they couldn't run or climb.

They all flinched, seeing the pierced Finder's lifeless body being dragged away by the beasts. "No, Naum!" Lenalee attempted leaving his side, but Allen pulled her back. As cruel as it sounds, this was their chance. "We're getting out of here!" he decided, surprising his comrades as he bolted for the other corpse, throwing it over his left shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

As expected he encountered some resistance. "Wait, what?! No!" Not listening to her, Allen hooked his right an arm around her waist and raised her off the ground. "Link, please carry Kanda, Lavi you lead the way to that cabin and don't stop until we reached it!"

"Y-yes!" Lavi complied and took off in the direction they came from. Allen carried the two bodies, a living and a dead one, meanwhile Link closed the line with Kanda's left arm over his neck and supported him as requested. Lenalee tried to struggle, but Allen was much stronger than her, he could hold her in place easily. The tough part was to ignore her sobs and pleas to go back for their fallen companion. But Allen didn't stop, he ignored both Lenalee and the souls crying out to him and followed Lavi who could lead them to safety. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. _He kept repeating in his mind._ But if I come to you as I am now I can't save you. Please just wait for me a little more._

Excoriating pain invaded his left eye. He bit his lip on order to keep himself from screaming out in agony until it bled, just like his eye. It was even more painful than having a stake shoved in his eye, because at least that pain actually _subsided_, but this one crashed onto him in waves.

It hurt. His eye hurt, his skull was pounding, his whole body ached: his muscles screamed in protest and his bones felt as if they might snap in any minute. He could feel their cold fingers tear in his skin, yearning for the warmth he emitted. He was being punished, he knew. However, it was nothing compared to the knowledge that he was betraying Mana's wishes, Naum and the souls in those Akuma. But he had to keep the others alive. If they died here everything would be lost. He couldn't afford that.

Just like Kanda said, in a war there are always sacrifices. And this one was inevitable. The only thing Allen could do for now is to minimalise the losses.

Finally they reached the small cabin Lavi mentioned. The redhead burst the door open and held it open for the others, then slammed it shut. Out of the vicinity of immediate danger, the soldiers fell to their knees from exhaustion. Marching for a whole day with little breaks, being swept away by an avalanche, also having to run a good 3 kilometres afterwards did this to you. They were dead tired, ready to fall unconscious on their feet.

Allen let the down the two person he carried. "You guys alri-?" before he could finish the sentence he was slapped across his right cheek, his head purposefully whipping to the left, so they wouldn't see his bleeding eye or lips. Lenalee's arm flexed, ready to strike again when an unfamiliar hand closed around hers. Howard Link's stern eyes bore into her furious ones. "Calm down, Lenalee Lee."

"Let go of me, Inspector." She countered, mildly shaking from the nightmarish memories invading her mind.

"Not until you're back in your right mind."

Seeing that a potential dispute might break out Lavi was quick to interfere. "Lenalee-"

"He left our comrade behind!" she shouted, struggling in the German's iron grip. "He literally threw him to the wolves!"

"Lenalee Lee, if you don't calm down I'll have no choice but to apply force on you." Link warned.

"Now, let's not go that way, Two-Spots-"

They all flinched under Kanda's hard voice. "Woman, calm the hell down. It's useless and you know that."

"But he left-!"

"He made the right decision." Everyone was taken aback that Kanda openly agreed with the guy whom he supposedly despised to the core.

Lenalee stuttered. "Wha-what are you...?" She gasped when a calloused hand touched her and squeezed her shoulder gently. "Lenalee, I know it's hard, but-."

As if she was burned, the girl shook off the invading hands. "Are you saying you're siding with Allen?"

"This isn't about siding," the Bookman in training explained gently. "It's just that this was the most we could get out of that situation."

"What do you mean the best?! We didn't even try saving Naum!"

"He was already dead." Kanda reminded. "There was nothing we could do for him."

"You don't understand!" she shouted with a shaking voice. "Naum, Naum, he... he was the Finder I was with on my first mission. He was a really kind man, he, he... when I was scared to go to sleep at night he would stay up until I fell asleep. He'd even told me bedtime stories and kept me company when he could... Leaving him behind like that... like that..." she sniffed before tears broke free from her eyes.

Allen rose to his shaky feet. "I'll go look around and secure the place. Could you give me a hand, Link?"

The blond shot him a glance and stepped back from the female Exorcist. It was better to put distance between the two and have her friends calm her down.

Lavi let out a weary sigh seeing the two leave. Allen most likely took Lenalee's outburst to heart and now he's heartbroken. After he calmed the girl down he'd look for him.

The cabin they hit was small, it only had a living room where the others were currently in, a bathroom, a kitchen and a pantry. Allen headed for the bathroom, so he could clean himself up before his friends noticed the blood. Link was watching him tense with guarded eyes as he opened the tap to wet his handkerchief, then bring it to his face to wipe away the drying blood.

Finally Link spoke up. "Why did you lie about the injury on your left?"

"Hm? Oh that." Allen hummed recalling the avalanche. When he felt the ground slip under him, he activated Crowned Clown in a blink of an eye. He threw Lenalee over his right shoulder and reached out to Lavi with his right arm. His clawed left hand sought out Link, but the German mistook his intentions. He thought he was being attacked, and in the heat of the moment he whipped out the dagger from under his sleeve and held it up, ready to attack. That's why he was completely baffled when Walker took the injury without hesitation to yank him in a protective bubble that would save him from suffocating. Despite the injury, Walker managed to protect them and keep them close to the surface. He didn't even seem to have grudge against him, even though he stabbed the younger. The boy only shrugged. "I predict that if my friends noticed they'd surely become agitated, also mad at you. The team would fall apart in a second, in a situation like this that could be the death of us."

"Walker, under normal circumstances that wound can be fatal!" Link exploded, surprising Allen. _He feels guilty_, Allen realized.

"But I'm still alive, aren't I?" he unbuttoned his uniform coat, jacket and pulled up his pullover to reveal the stab wound that was already filled up by the Exorcist's Innocence. "See? Nothing to worry about, it doesn't hurt and it doesn't bleed anymore. I'll be fine." He reassured as he pulled down his clothes to cover himself.

Link now started to understand why everyone was worried about the boy, he was way too reckless about his own safety."Still it would be presumptuous to believe that this ability of yours is infinite. You have to be more careful. You're still injured from the attack on HQ."

Oh, Link was still worried about that? He's not going to start babying him, right? He really loved his friends, but the way they always tried to hold him back from taking risks was getting tiresome. Did they not trust his judgement? Did they really have no faith in him? He may have been younger than them but it was only like a 3 or in Link's case 4 year gap on top. It's not like he was lacking experience either, he's been in business since he was 11 and life wasn't exactly kind with him before that either. It was a devilish circle really, the more his friends worried the more risk he took... which resulted in them worrying about him more. The one thing he was thankful for Kanda and his Master that they trusted his judgement and only interfered when absolutely necessary.

To avoid further talking he actually looked around to see the weaker parts of the cabin where enemies might break in and barricaded them with whatever furniture he found. Once he made sure no one could ambush them he returned to his fellow Exorcists, who was still calming the distressed Lenalee.

"Lenalee this was the only way." Lavi pressed. "If we fought back without our Innocence, one of us probably would have been bitten to death. If we used our Innocence, those Akuma would have noticed us and in our state we wouldn't have made it out alive. And then we still would have had to deal with those wolves. Outrunning those predators while carrying Naum, tired and with injuries, is an impossibility. If we didn't leave him behind it would have been us who would have gotten eaten. Even if we managed to somehow scare them off we'd still have the Akuma. Either way fighting wasn't an option."

The girl sniffed, wiping away her tears furiously. "But with my Dark Boots..."

"You can't carry this many people. Also, With Kanda's broken leg and my injured wrist we couldn't have fought. That would have left the two of you, you and Allen to fight. If we fled with your boots they would have just followed us. This time Allen decided that the gain wasn't worth the risk."

Her thin eyebrows furrowed. "Wha-what risk?"

Lavi licked his lips, trying to find the correct words, but Kanda lost his patience. "That we all bite the dust."

"Either way." The red-head continued. "Allen most likely thought that it didn't risking our lives for someone who's already dead. Also, by leaving Naum behind we could escape being eaten. I know it was harsh, but Allen was trying to avoid anymore unnecessary deaths." He sighed, seeing that Lenalee wasn't looking at him. "It was hard on him too you know."

"Knowing that idiot he's probably bawling on the inside." Kanda agreed.

Amethyst eyes turned to the corpse Allen carried. "But then why did he take him? Why did he save him, but not Naum?"

The Bookman opened his eyes to respond but was cut off by Allen. "If the Akuma found his corpse then they would have realised that we're still alive and would have started to pursue us. This way they'll spend some time digging in the debris for us for a while." He sat next to the girl, who intentionally or unconsciously shied away from him. Even if she understood the reasonings, she probably still haven't accepted them. Allen hated fights, but at least the girl was _alive_. That's enough for now. As long as they were alive it didn't matter if they hated him. When it turned out he was the 14th he decided that he'd do his best to keep his friends alive, even if they grew to hate him. "Also... As my suspicion for Zod rose... I couldn't help but worry... that he might not be the only one." His friends were shocked by the accusing. "The Earl is a very precise person, there might be more spies working for him in the Order. Not only Finders, but in other departments."

His companions looked thoughtful, many feelings flashed in their eyes. "How could we filter the potential suspects?" Link inquired.

"In case of the Finders... the best I can offer is to look in to Suman's case again." Allen declared, carefully eyeing Lenalee's reaction. As expected, the girl tensed up hearing the name. It was to be expected, the wound was still fresh. "He gave Exorcist's and Finder's positions away for Tyki. I think we should check the vicinity in which Tyki killed someone and if there was someone who survived despite being in that range... that one is most likely a spy. He was in India where they met and he followed Suman to China. He probably didn't use the Ark." Allen recalled the time the Noah of Pleasure was travelling with those two man and the child in his human form. He really hoped they were alive and well... also ignorant of Tyki's role. "We don't have to worry about Exorcists, since if they betrayed the other Accommodators they'd fall. As for the Scientist... those who escaped from being laid out like that during the invasion. No idea for the other departments, sorry." He averted his eyes to the ground. He knew very well that this included Bak, Reever, Johnny and a lot of their friends. But he didn't want to risk any more of them dying such horrible deaths.

"Also, we have to know just what kind of information did he offer." Allen turned to the cadaver. "A memo or something."

Lenalee backed away. "You want to inspect his _corpse_?!"

"This is the best lead we have. We'll take him to HQ where he can be examined. I'll open a door to the Ark." Allen decided as he once again picked up the body.

"Walker, you know it's strictly forbidden for you to summon the Ark without permission!" Link stopped him. "You are already on thin ice, don't make your situation worse!"

"This is an emergency, Link. As we are talking the other Exorcists might be targeted too. The way we are we can't even warn them to watch out. We have to get back home as soon as possible. If they decide to punish me afterwards so be it." He shifted the body on his shoulder and concentrated. Without him noticing the Finder's coat slipped a little. This didn't escape Lavi's and Link's careful eye. The Crow instantly recognised the symbol. "Walker, get away from him!"

The smell of something burning alerted Allen's nose. "Wha?" In that moment a blinding light along with intense heat unleashed itself. The weight on his shoulder disappeared, leaving a pile of dust behind instead. Allen forgot how to breath for a moment before his brain finally reconnected to reality. His ears were still ringing, but he recognised voices talking to him. He also noticed that in the havoc his Innocence partially activated without him having to command doing so. He would always recognise the comforting touch of Crowned Clown's mask. His head and torso were protected, but his right arm suffered some damage. The voices around him still weren't clear, but his vision was returning. He was surrounded by Lavi, Lenalee and Link who tried to snap him out of his minor shock. Also Lavi was quick to get bandage so he could provide first aid to his burnt arm. He was only half surprised to not feel pain, only the stickiness of his own blood. As he turned his eyes to the damaged limb he noticed that it was burnt unevenly. No, it had a pattern. Letters, letters were burnt into his skin. He recognised them even though it's the first time he saw them.

No way. He couldn't, even he shouldn't be able to predict this!

He pushed past his friends into the kitchen and searched around in frenzy. He heard surprised gasps when he got his hands on a kitchen knife, but they evolved into shrieks when Allen sunk the blade in his own flesh without a batting an eye. Desperately he tried to destroy the marks, but as expected multiple pairs of arms curled around different part of his body, intent on keeping him away from that knife.

"Allen what's gotten in to you?!" a feminine voice exclaimed.

Allen gritted his teeth in agitation. "Fuck. Those marks. Damn it. I-I'm sorry guys, I, I can't open the gate!"

XXX

OMAKE

Slender grey paws came to sight along with furred bodies. The distinct sound of growls betrayed their species. It's just their luck to run in a pack of wolves. There were more than a dozen of them, all big enough to reach a grown man's middle. The hungry carnivores bore their sharp fangs at them, their posture screaming their will to take the group of humans down. They were the easiest prey after all.

As a nervous habit, Lavi was ready to talk, but he was cut off by an enthusiastic shriek. The white-haired Exorcist spread his arms out wide and ran towards the danger with that idiotic smile. "Doggies~!"

The others were frozen from the sight of Allen Walker, the reserved gentleman turn into an excited kid as he picked up the Alpha of the pack and twirled it around, then held it close to his body.

Lavi was the first to recover somewhat. "A-Allen, buddy, tho-those aren't dogs..."

"Of course they are!"

"No, Allen, I'm serious, those are wolves. Freakin' wolves."

The younger only rolled his eyes, clearly thinking that the others overreacted. "Lavi, these aren't monsters, they're just harmless dogs." Life had a funny way of proving you wrong. In Allen's case it came in the form of being bitten on the head. It was Lavi's turn now to let out an ear-piercing shriek.

Allen was enamoured by that."Aw, he's being affectionate!"

"Allen, that wolf is trying to _eat_ you, man!"

"No, this is the way of non-humans to show their though love. Like Rosanne and Tim did. Eh? The world.. is spinning somehow? " _He's fainting from bloodloss!_ Lavi realized. Even like that, the world continued spinning, lulling Allen into unconsciousness.

No, no werewolves for you guys.

ENDE?


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry for making this story unfold at a snail's pace, I wish I had faster fingers to type with. I feel inclined to at least show up with a longer chapter.

XavierForest: Yup, and it's gonna get even more depressing. *smiles wryly*

Singular Poisonous Ashes: I'm really glad you liked it, there's more angst ahead.

Thor94: Review much appreciated.

Not-Gonna-Update: Thank you for reading and reviewing, I hope you'll like this chapter too.

Rachel6564: I have no idea why, but hearing Allen swearing makes him more appealing. Like you can see him undone.

Lol: Hey, I haven't seen you in a while, glad you dropped a line :)

AnimaFanAnonymous: The theme will be forgotten for a while, but it will return at the end of this arc :) Glad you liked the Omake.

Shirsong: *feels ashamed for not being able to meet your request*

Deugemia: Wow, you really surprised me with those messages, thank you very much, your kind words mean a lot to me.

XxxBellaBellaxxX: Plot bunny is demanding my attention too much for that ;)

Mystral77: I'm really happy you like it.

Wushu723: Glad you liked it :3

As always, thank you for the wonderful reviews, they mean a lot to me, many hugs and kisses for you.

This chapter is a valid reason why this fic is M rated. Violence and gore ahead.

Chapter 10 - Doubt

Lavi's legs were rooted to the ground seeing the predators close in on them. Damn it, the smell of Naum's and Zod's blood probably attracted them. They were in deep shit, barely surviving an avalanche and left injured. Kanda and him fighting was out of question, but that made him number one prey for the beasts. Running was impossible too. Their only chance was distraction.

His throat tightened seeing the dead Finder's body get dragged away. This was the chance, but his body refused to listen. He cursed, why was his body acting up like this? He's seen numerous wars and even more people dead, why would this guy be any different?

No. He knew why.

It's because it's the same as it was with Doug. The reason of his hesitation is because he had a sense of companionship towards the guy. The fact that he was - or used to be - a member of the Order made him think of him as an ally. Naum was just another proof how much of a failure he was, both as a Bookman and an Exorcist.

That's why when he heard _Allen's_ voice out of everyone saying that they leave Naum behind, well it left him baffled. The youngest in the group quickly took the situation in his hands seeing that no one else did. Lavi didn't question when he was told to lead the way, he didn't stop until he reached the small building to flung the door open and let the others in. As soon as everyone was inside he slammed the door closed and pushed his weight against it, so in case they were followed the wolves couldn't break in. His single eye quickly roamed over the others.

Link let go of Kanda as he lowered themselves to the ground. Apart from being exhausted they looked fine. With a dull thud, Allen let Zod's body go, but lowered the surprisingly silent Lenalee to the ground carefully.

He sucked in a quick breath seeing the paler than usual Allen bleed from his scar - the sight of so many Akuma must have been excoriating. He didn't even dare to imagine what a Level 3's, let alone Level 4's soul must look like. The 2nd level was upsetting enough, thank you very much. He heard from Johnny that Allen lost it for a while when he first laid eyes on it. Such a high level of corruption must have been agonizing.

He wasn't that surprised when Lenalee slapped Allen. But seeing Link standing up to protect Allen was new, the stoic German usually just watched the events unfold from the sidelines. Something changed in the watchdog. And then, even _Kanda_ of all people spoke up for the cursed Exorcist. Allen smartly took the chance to slip away so Lavi could calm down the weeping girl.

The next surprise was to see Allen so organised despite the deep shit they were in, not to mention his thorough explanation of his earlier actions. Though maybe Lavi shouldn't be, the Brit acted the same way when they had to fight the Noah. Either he moved on impulse then gave an excuse or had it all planned from the start, their youngest Exorcist sure knew how to improvise. Thought he voted for the earlier assumption.

The third surprise that day was that apparently, not only he didn't need to be present within the Ark's control room in order to command it, he could open gates without having to be in the 14th's room. He dutifully recorded it. It was relieving to hear that Allen decided on opening a gate, he wanted to go home, have Jerry's meal, take a bath and have a long nap after today's events.

His dreams were blown away by a lovely fire-seal attached to that Finder's torso.

"Allen!" he called out with the others, seeing the dazed boy stumble back from the explosion. He tried snapping him out of his minor shock to confirm that he was alright, along with Lenalee and Link. Kanda stayed back in tense silence, since he lacked medical knowledge. Crowned Clown was partially activated around him, but he doubted Allen had enough time to summon it. He didn't think much of it seeing that Allen's right arm was burnt so bad that it almost looked like his left arm before the fight in Japan. Lavi did realize that it had some kind of pattern, but he was too worried about potential inflammation to pay closer attention to it. He quickly reached for bandages and cautiously started bandaging. He knew that the wound should be disinfected first but they lacked the means, Allen had to bear with it. Said person didn't even flinch as he touched the practically sizzling flesh.

When the life returned to the white-head it was quickly followed by disbelief seeing the marks on him. He pushed the three of them away with an unsettling determined look in his eyes, heading to the kitchen with confident strides. They uncertainly approached him, confused that Allen suddenly tore out the drawers in a haste. The sight of his blood smearing on the wooden surface was enough to put anyone on edge. Allen's uninjured - and deactivated - left hand dove in and took out a rather large knife. Lavi's stomach jumped into an uncomfortable knot, but then dropped when Allen pierced his own burnt flesh without a moment of hesitation.

Now, Lavi knew that Allen had a better than average resistance to pain, he also knew that Allen wouldn't hesitate to risk his general well-being to achieve what he determined as his goal. He wouldn't go as far as calling it suicidal, since Allen never actively sought his own demise, Lavi supposed it was part of being a soldier. Seeing souls tortured any time didn't do good to one's sanity, but cutting his own flesh was too much.

The three of them were quick to restrain Allen from further hurting himself. He grabbed Allen from behind, his arms hooking under his armpits, forcing Allen's arms apart. Link latched onto the left arm, while Lenalee held Allen's shoulders from the front, trying to talk him out of whatever stupidity he thought of. As gently as he could he tried to remove the blade from the boy's grip; with Link's help, he managed.

"Fuck!" Hearing Allen curse he instantly knew that they were in trouble. "Damn it! I-I'm sorry guys, I can't open the gate."

Link tensed hearing that. "What? You're unable to navigate the Ark any longer?" Scratch concern, this guy was just thinking about whether Allen was useful to the Order or not. It left Lavi with a feeling of burning anger.

"Forget the Ark, he's bleeding too much!" Lenalee snapped at him as she took over the role of bandaging.

It was Link's turn to get angry now. "Miss Lee, do you have any idea just how much of a valuable asset is it to the Catholic Church?"

That's right, it made things a lot easier, Lavi was aware of that. If utilised correctly, they could move and regroup their forces way faster. That's why they're planning to erect gates all over the relevant cities of the world.

Lavi grit his teeth thinking about it. Now that Allen is unable to fulfil that role, would Central try to dispose of him?

No, they couldn't afford to lose Exorcist right now. But that didn't mean they leave him be. He'd be put under the trial of heresy and force him to give information he didn't have. Good old torture made you admit things you never even dreamt of. Or use him as a tool to get everything out of Cross. Lavi didn't know the guy enough to predict if the man would sacrifice his apprentice to save himself.

Now that he thought of it, it was strange. Cross who was proved to have contract with 14th was let off easily. Instead Allen took the short end. To Lavi it was clear that Allen knew little to nothing about the traitor Noah. What _could_ be know? As far as he could get out of the old Panda the guy died a good 20 years before Allen was even born. Yet that Leverrier was almost obsessed with Allen. Just what could he want from him? What did Allen have to do with that whole mess?

Damn this wasn't the time to think about such things. He could already feel Allen's body tremble with the mix of exhaustion and blood loss. He pulled the boy closer to get his attention, his chest touching Allen's back. "Allen, I'm going to let you go now, okay?" he whispered in a low voice. He wasn't afraid that Allen would attack him, but there was no guarantee that he wouldn't further hurt himself.

"It's okay Lavi, you can let me go now." Allen replied, his body not exactly relaxed but way less tense. He was just as tense as any time he was touched. Reluctantly, Lavi slipped his arms away slowly, Link following his example. Lenalee was still squeezing Allen's shoulders with an imploring look, but Allen gently pried away the hands, his thoughtful eyes not meeting hers. "I guess we have to find our way back."

"Is this permanent?" Link inquired. As expected the guy was just worried whether Allen can be utilised. Lavi had to refrain from snapping at the Inspector, no matter how revolted he felt. He couldn't. His job was to record, not to interfere.

Allen shrugged in reply. "I don't know that. Maybe Master can do something about it."

"You two are forbidden to have contact and you know that." The German reminded.

"Seeing that you don't know how to handle this, he's our only chance." Allen replied mildly irritated, before Lavi saw a flash of regret in his silver eyes before he schooled his expression.

Instantly, Link's posture stiffened, clear sign that he was on the defensive. "How did you know that I'm able to use magic?"

Allen blinked a few times, choosing his words more wisely to keep himself from betraying any of his hidden knowledge. "I didn't. If you knew this spell, curse or whatever, then you wouldn't ask if it was permanent." Allen could fool Link, but he can never escape Lavi's eye. Though he had to applaud him for his tactfulness.

Well played, Beansprout, well played.

XXX

Trying to destroy the marks by cutting his own arm was a terrible idea. Sure, it was painful but really, it was nothing compared to a rebound from his Innocence. The problem was that he didn't take his companion's reactions into account. He really should have expected them jumping on him, Link was a surprise though. Even though having so many of them so close, he forced his body to relax. To be honest, he wanted to squirm away from immediate vicinity, push them away, but he had to endure it for now. His friends wouldn't hurt him, he trusted them. The knife was taken from him and hidden from his view.

"Allen, I'm going to let go of you now, okay?" _Don't do anything_ _rash_. The unsaid request rung in his ear.

"It's okay, Lavi, you can let go of me now." _Let me go, let go of me, fucking __**don't touch me**__!_

No, it's okay, it was okay, they were friends. It's alright, it was alright. It's alright.

Finally they slipped away. Well, most of them, Lenalee was still holding his front. He pushed her hands away carefully, not meeting her eyes. "I guess we have to find our way back."

"Is it permanent?" Link asked, referring to his predicament.

Honestly, Allen didn't have the faintest idea. But it could be. After all, he did recognise these letters. They weren't related to the score, no, it was magic. And one of the many things Cross didn't teach him, was _bloody_ _magic_. Yet here he was, knowing them. Obviously, it was part of the 14th Noah's memory. Which could mean one thing.

Neah wasn't keeping himself to their agreement.

Fan-_fucking_-tastic. There was no other word for this. Pardon his French. It seemed he needed to have another negotiation with him. Outwardly he didn't show his anger, he just shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe Master can do something about it."

The reply was instaneous. "You two are forbidden to have contact and you know that."

Really? _Really_? They were lost in the middle of _nowhere_ and Link was still clinging to those bureaucratic rules? As if those could help them. "Seeing that you don't know how to handle this, he's our only chance." He said a little snappishly.

Shit. Shouldn't have said that. Shouldn't have said that. The Link of this time still didn't reveal his knowledge in magic. Naturally, the blond grew suspicious. "How did you know that I'm able to use magic?"

Think. _Think_. _Bluff_. "I didn't." he lied. "If you knew this spell, curse or whatever, then you wouldn't ask if it was permanent." Great, he actually managed to come up with a decent excuse. And the German seemed to buy it.

Now... what to do.

His eyes bore into the pile of ash the Finder was reduced to. First of all he should clean that up. He turned back to the kitchen, if he recalled correctly there was a broom. He stopped dead in his tracks when Lavi's calloused hand grabbed onto his shoulder. "Allen." It was a reminder and a silent request not to hurt himself again.

"I just want to fetch the broom to sweep him up." Allen reassured.

"I'll do that. You don't move your arms unless necessary." Not shouldn't, _don't_.

"...Fine." He had caused enough uproar with his earlier stunt, it was better to go with the flow for now.

The red-head let go of his shoulder and went for the broom.

Allen had already made sure that this house was impenetrable, so he didn't have to worry about security.

"So." Lavi spoke up again as he finished sweeping the ashes to the dustpan. "What now?"

Allen licked his lips and glanced around. The other's eyes boring into him confirmed his suspicion, since he was the first to react he was chosen as the unofficial team leader. "We're tired and it's freezing outside, let's stay here for the night. Also, we'll need to start a fire to keep warm and sleep close to it." _Growl_. "And have something to eat."

He turned for the kitchen again, but his way was blocked by Link. "..."

"You are forbidden from acting on your own." He said in a tone that indicated he's not taking any objections.

...The hell?

"I just want to see if there is some kind of food in here." He explained.

The German shook his head, his sharp eyes not leaving his stunned ones. "You're not moving a muscle without me."

"..."

"Miss Lee, Bookman Junior and myself will take care of nourishment and such. You stay right here under Kanda Yuu's watch."

Really, he was having time-out like a misbehaving child?

"Tsk, why me?" Wait, Kanda was agreeing to this?!

"You are still healing, so you shouldn't move around much. Just make sure he stays right here." With that the Inspector turned on his heels and started a deeper exploration within the piece. Lenalee headed to search for a potential pantry, while Lavi left to search for blankets.

...Now standing in the room with Kanda's irritated eyes boring into him across the other side was plainly awkward. He could practically feel Kanda's searching gaze pierce into him. This sucked...

Finally Lavi returned with multiple thick blankets and spread them on the floor near the empty fireplace. "Kinda dusty, but the best we've got. Two-spots, what did ya fin'?"

"Address me properly, Junior." He snapped at him annoyed, before slipping back to business mode. "I managed to find twelve box of matches, diesel, dried fruits and nuts."

"I found canned peaches, corn, carrots, mushrooms, peas and wine."

"Not very much eh?" Lavi thought scratching his head. Their food also ran out already, they only had water. "Let's go for the conserves, we can bring the dried stuff along. Setting fire is more important now. Also drinking the wine should keep us from hypothermia."

"But if we're drunk how can we defend in case we're attacked?" Lenalee asked knowing well that she couldn't handle alcohol well.

"If we heat it up or put cook it then most of the alcohol within it will decompose." Allen explained as he moved to the closet. Just as he recalled, there was a rifle, but they wouldn't use that, it would only betray their position to Akuma. Instead he reached for the bow behind it and the 5 arrows. Not much, they had to economise.

"What do you think you're doing, Walker?" Link growled at him.

Allen innocently blinked at the Inspector. "I'm going out to get dinner of course. Those cans are nowhere enough for 5." Well they would be if he didn't have such a great appetite. "And we have to go out either way, we need enough firewood for the night." He said as he headed for the exit. The cold taiga air bit into his face outside.

"But your arm-" Lavi tried to object, but Allen was quick to stop him.

"It's fine." He reassured. "I'm good at archery."

"Wouldn't it be better if we all rested a little before hunting?" The girl asked.

"We need firewood either way." Allen replied. "I don't want to spend time on it in the morning. It's better if we leave as soon as we wake up."

"Still" Lavi pressed as he took out the bow from his hands. "we told you to stay put. I'll do it."

"Lavi, you lack depth perception." Allen pointed out.

Lavi rolled his eye at that. "Says the directionally challenged one. Look, I'll show you." The redhead looked around for a target. "I'll shoot that tree over there." He said pointing at a rather short pine tree a good 20 metres away. He placed the arrow on the string and pulled it back as far as he could. It took great effort to hold it steadily, but Lavi managed. He took aim of the target and released the string. The arrow shot out fast. The pine swayed a little, but Lavi missed, the arrow buried itself into the white snow. "Close enough."

"Not quite." Allen replied as he took the bow back. He pulled the string back, making the bow arch more visibly, than it did when Lavi used it. He too planned on shooting the same target, but then his eye caught movement. He released the arrow, which flied past the tree without brushing it. Lavi was quick to get conceited. "What are you aimin-?" He forgot what he wanted to say, when he heard a dull thud in the snow. The others grew tense at the sound, expecting a wild animal, but Allen just calmly made his way over the source of the sound. Allen returned with a smirk on his lips he raised his true target.

"A heather cock?" Lavi asked dumfounded.

"I guess we already have an appetizer." He said as he tossed the dead bird in Lavi's arms.

The redhead had a face of genuine shock. "Where the hell did you learn this stuff?"

"Back at the circus." Allen replied shrugging.

"Circus." He repeated still in disbelief. "What circus?"

Allen lightly frowned at that. "At the one I met my dad. But I already told you guys that, didn't I?"

"No, you only mentioned him when you explained the origin of your curse." Lavi replied shaking his head. If Allen mentioned something he would definitely know about it.

"I do remember Allen saying something like that, back when we recruited Miranda." Lenalee injected. "But... You only said that the two of you travelled a lot. And that you learned acrobatics from him."

"Well, you pick up this and that when you travel around a lot." Allen confirmed vaguely. Damn, he knew he had to watch his mouth , but it was really hard, the memories of the other time mixed with this one's. His friends didn't even know Mana's name yet. Allen didn't really mention him, not until picking up Timothy.

"Met him?" Link asked dubiously. Allen tried not to show outward reaction at that.

He was caught. He talked too much. He knew that if he didn't say a thing it would only make him look more suspicious.

Oh, well, maybe it would be for the better if he talked about him little by little... Seeing that his role will be relevant in the near future.

He wanted to believe that Mana was a good man. He wanted to believe in him. Also, he wanted his friends to think of him as his father, not as the traitor 14th's ally. "Yes. He and I weren't related by blood. We met when he joined the place I worked at. He..." _Is he dead? He's covered in bruises._ "his previous partner passed away, so I took his place." He remembered it well, that small, broken body within the hole Mana dug him... He couldn't even say goodbye.

"Did you kill him?" Link's sharp tone brought him back to the present. He blinked rapidly, not sure if he heard Link well.

Lenalee was quick to come to his defence. "Just what are you asking-?"

Allen smiled wryly at him. "You're not far from the truth actually. Allen _was_ killed." He admitted to the surprise of his companions. "Not by me though, it was an envious clown."

Lavi frowned at that. "Allen?"

"But... that's your name..." Lenalee trailed off.

The youngest shrugged at that. "Allen is not such a rare name. Besides... everything I am today is thanks to that man." He let his eyes roam between the trees. He saw something move in the distance. "I'm off. You guys please collect firewood and maybe some berries. Let's go, Link." Watching his steps, he carefully followed his prey, the arrow already resting on the bow. Lavi and Lenalee sent a dirty look at the German, but he ignored them. Lavi instructed Lenalee to help him gather firewood while Allen looked for anything edible as the two left. Kanda sulked at having to remain inside to heal.

Allen led Link away out of hearing distance before sighing. "Link, I know that your mission to monitor and interrogate me are important to you, but could you please stop generating unnecessary conflicts?" he asked in a silent tone, not wanting to chase away any nearby animal.

"Just because I don't have anyone to report to presently, my orders still stand. Also" Link stopped walking, so Allen did too. He turned back to face the frowning Inspector. "You're still under suspicion." I don't trust you - Allen got the message. "You might have saved the Order once from falling , but there's no telling what you do next time. Who knows, maybe next time you'll be the one to attack."

Allen's eyes barely noticeably narrowed. "And what did I do to deserve such heavy accusations?"

Link approached him, no doubt trying to intimidate him. He must have caught up on the fact that Allen valued his personal space and didn't appreciate it when people touched him. But Allen wouldn't back down. "You are way acting way too comfortable with me ever since you awakened."

Awaken. What a peculiar choice of words.

_Grey hue spread under his skin like wild fire, a tell-tale sign of his heritage. Mugen's enraged pulsing reverberated through his veins as his genes rejected it. Unable to take the scorching pain, he pushed himself off of the katana. More blood was spurting out of his gaping wound. He barely registered hitting the ground, everything was drowned out by the cold shadows that crept on him, laughing at him mockingly. He helplessly struggled against the heavy chains that bound him, but he was mercilessly dragged down into the suffocating darkness. The last thing he heard before disappearing was his own laughter. _

_No. It might have been his own voice, but the one who laughed _wasn't_ him._

Allen's fingers tightened around the bow at the memory.

"Up until now you kept glancing at my way with equal suspicion as I watch you. " Link continued, unaware of the impact his words. "Moreover, last night... you basically cried yourself to sleep over the losses. But today you're already over them. And just now, you didn't even bat an eye when that Finder was killed and then got devoured. It's as if you are an entirely different person."

... Indeed, he had been too careless.

"So the problem is that I accepted the death of my comrades too easily?" Link didn't reply, but his silence was more than enough. "You seem to be angry that your 'sweet, innocent child' vision about me is shattered. That's what you think about me now, right? That in truth I don't care and all my displays of emotions are lies? That the point of this mission is that secretly I'm aiming for finishing everyone off, one by one?" Still no verbal reply, but the German's glare intensified.

"Is that the reason you asked Lenalee to back down? Because you were scared that I might turn on you and kill everyone? That I lied about being unable to operate the Ark and use our disappearance as a cover to eliminate everyone?"

Link flinched back when Allen yanked up the flexed bow and released an arrow. It brushed past the German and got impaled in another wood grouse. Allen couldn't deny that he got some sadist satisfaction out of Link's facial expression. "You don't need to be afraid of me, Link, I don't want to hurt you. Besides, if I killed you I would only make myself look more suspicious."

"That is if you don't feed me to the wolves."

... Link won this round. "Guilty as charged." Allen sighed again. He did that a lot lately. "I might have been officially an Exorcist for only like... six months, but I've been involved in the war for years. It's not the first time I've seen people die." In the distance he spotted a large shadow moving. A wild boar. Looks like this was his lucky day after all. He ducked into the snow to remain hidden from the omnivore's view as he took aim. He was ready to shoot, when he heard the barely audible sound of a twig snapping. Allen spotted Lavi's flaming red. Hearing the small noise, the startled animal quickly galloped away.

Allen groaned in irritation. He was ready to follow the boar, when he saw a closer prey. It seems it wasn't Lavi who stepped on the twig after all.

XXX

Lavi absent-mindedly picked the barely ripe fruits as he mulled over what he learned today. Allen was somehow... different lately. Ever since he woke up after fighting the level 4. He couldn't really put it into words, but his keen eye picked up the subtle changes. If he wasn't a Bookman, he probably wouldn't have noticed them , who knows, maybe Allen himself didn't notice them.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw movement in the corner of his eye, followed by the sound of a twig snapping. He was surprised to see a white rabbit not 5 metres away from him. The small creature seemed as stunned as he was. Lavi slowly kneeled down to appear as non-threatening as he could and offered some of his berries. Lavi had to contain a smile seeing its tiny nose twitch, the little rabbit was adorable.

Hesitantly, the herbivore moved to inch closer to Lavi's delight, but it quickly turned to horror when an arrow pierced the small animal.

He turned his shocked eyes at Allen. "Beansprout, I can't believe you shot him down!" he cried indignantly at the approaching male. "I was about to make friends with him!"

"Don't make friends with our food." He dead-panned as he pulled out the bloodied arrow from the deceased animal. "And stop screaming so loud, you'll attract predators." As the white night settled in, the wind picked up. It was time to go back before a blizzard caught them (A/N.: White nights occur during May in Russia, the Sun won't set for a few nights or half year, depending on how close are you to the North Pole). "Now, I think two heathen cocks and a rabbit shall suffice if we make stew. Let's go, idiot rabbit." Allen couldn't help but make a pun at the older as he carried away the carcasses.

Yes, Allen definitely changed, the Beansprout let out Black Allen when no one even mentioned the words "poker", "Cross" or the most infamous "debts". "That's downright cruel, Allen."

"Rest assured, I'm not going to eat _you_. You would probably make my stomach sick."

"The thought that you consider eating me makes me sick to the stomach." The red-head muttered as he gathered whatever he found, and dropped when that poor, innocent hare was killed. Allen and Link were a good distance ahead of him, close to the cabin. It was really fortunate that they found animals this close, though that probably contributed to the fact that different kind of berries grew nearby. This place had been taken care off in the distant past, but it's clear that the little chalet was abandoned for a long time.

He hunched his shoulders in a vain attempt to keep warm. He cursed himself for not bringing his coat, only his jacket, but how on earth would he predict that they were going to get ambushed. He hoped their bad luck would be over soon.

As always, his silent prayers weren't heard. He stopped dead in his tracks hearing heavy footsteps behind him. He whipped his head back, only to realise in horror that this time he wasn't targeted by a wolf, it was much, much worse. He crossed paths with a brown bear.

XXX

Allen was just about to enter their temporary lodging when he heard Lavi's shout. His eyes widened in horror seeing the redhead fleeing from a _bear_. Lavi barely dodged a swipe, which tore off his bandana. He dropped the animals rushed inside, grabbing the gallon of diesel and dashed back in Lavi's direction.

He registered Link shouting after him, but his eyes were solely focused on the cornered Bookman. He arrived to Lavi's side just in time to block a deadly swipe with the gallon, but the sharp claws of the animal tore apart the container. He used this small opening to thrust an arrow into its eye, making the creature cry out in pain. Before the contents poured all out, Allen quickly dumped the substance on Lavi. The older spluttered as he tasted it in his mouth, but had no time to complain as Allen started dragging him away. The beast behind them let out a howl before it followed them.

Lavi quickly listed the possibilities in his head. Again, there was no way they could outrun their pursuer. Even if they climbed, it would only follow them. They couldn't hide, it could smell them. Offering up another prey was impossible, Allen already angered it with stabbing out its eye. Fighting was out of question, a single slap could shatter a human's skull.

What could they do? Again, they couldn't run or hide, but this time they couldn't distract them. Are they going to have to sacrifice one of their own again to save the others?

He was snapped out of his panicked thoughts when Allen abruptly stopped and pushed him away. Lavi stumbled back and fell into a cavity under a tree. His heart dropped hearing Allen's hurried footsteps fade in the distance.

Allen abandoned him?

Was it his turn to be sacrificed?

He inhaled sharply as he saw the thick paws of his pursuer right in front of him. Even if the bear didn't see him, it could probably smell him from above. He didn't dare to breathe as he heard the monster sniff in the air. It was his turn to die.

Suddenly the predator let out another pained shriek.

"Hey!" Lavi couldn't believe that he heard Allen's voice call out to it. Allen was a little further away from the beast, but Lavi could see him well from his hiding place. The bear let out an enraged howl and dashed in the young Exorcist's way. Seeing the predator approach, Allen ran to the opposite direction of the cabin.

Lavi climbed out of his hide-out with trembling limbs. It left. But why? He was right next to him, there's no way-

The diesel! Allen dumped the substance on him before hiding him. He was too caught up in the panic to put it together before, but now it was clear. Allen soaked him to hide his scent. And now he's out to lure it away on the cost of his own life.

A new wave of fear washed through Lavi. Was Allen trying to atone for leaving Naum behind?

Was that his big idea?

Didn't he know that bears had no mercy? That unlike wolves they didn't bother killing their prey before devouring them?

Having mere pool of blood left behind of his comrade was bad enough, he honestly thought that this was the worst fate that can be bestowed on someone - the uncertainty, the pain of not being able to bury the past. Lavi really thought that was the worst he could go through.

But now, envisioning the scenario, thinking about the bear tackling Allen to the ground, crushing his ribcage as the boy desperately tried to get away, see the merciless tyrant of the taiga dove into his flesh to tear out his juicy insides, listen to Allen's sobs of agony as he was _eaten __**alive**_-!

"Lavi!" a feminine voice snapped him out of his nightmarish thoughts. His frantic eyes turned to meet Lenalee's scared and worried ones. Behind him Kanda glared at him questioningly. "I heard your and Allen's voice. What happened? Where's Allen?"

"He's dead." The three whipped their heads at Link, who stared in the distance. Another pained animalistic roar could be heard. "Or at least he'll be soon."

"Speak fucking English." Kanda snapped at Link impatiently, he hated it when people beat around the bush.

"I..." Lavi replied, still shaken, pointing at the general direction where he saw Allen last time. "The scent of blood must have attracted it... it attacked me. That bear." Sharp inhales. "Allen hid me, but he..."

"Goddamn that brat!" Kanda growled as he unsheathed Mugen. "He's not gonna die until I still owe him!" With that he readied to run after them, but was stopped by Link.

"Where do you think you're going, Kanda Yuu?"

Kanda glowered at him. "What kind of retarded question is that? I just told you. Besides, shouldn't you be the one babysitting him?"

"There's no need. Walker is going to die soon. He has no chance of surviving." He said as if he was talking about the weather. "Let's head back."

"Are you saying that we should leave him to die?!" Lenalee asked in disbelief.

Link sighed. "This is no different from last time."

"But he could be still alive!" the girl insisted.

"I can't let you risk the lives of 4 Exorcists just to save one." Link insisted. "It's not worth it. Stay put, Exorcists. Walker is already done for. Get inside and don't let his sacri-"

Link stumbled back when Kanda punched him in the face. "Don't tell me what to do, you coward." He snarled. With that Kanda set off.

Link wasn't that surprised to feel a second punch. "Not worth it? So now that he can't open gates, he's not worth it?! Just what do you think we are, tools that can be thrown away?!" Lenalee screamed at him. She turned to follow Kanda, Lavi clamped his hand around Lenalee's wrist. "Lavi, if you try to stop me, I'll-"

"That was never my intention. I just wanted to say that you can't go without the means to protect yourself. Kanda can use his Innocence inactivated but we can't. Come." He dragged her back inside to grab whatever they could use as a weapon. He grabbed an axe for himself and handed a small gun to her. He flipped it open to check the if it had bullets. Fortunately it was loaded. "Kanda and I are going to make it get tired of chasing us. Use this as a last resort. Remember that we must conceal ourselves from Akuma. They might have already found out that we aren't dead. If you fire we'll have to leave this place. So really, only do it if there's no other choice."

The girl nodded, then they set off. Lavi mentally counted Allen's chances of survival. There were 5 arrows. Allen used one to stab the bear in the eye, used a second to lure it away from where he was hiding and he hit it a third time too. Best case scenario was that he still had 2 arrows. Lavi found himself praying that Allen didn't run out of it before they reached him.

XXX

Allen zigzagged between the trees, mindful to go to the denser parts, so he had some advantage with his slim form. With that robust body the bear had to slalom between the trees. When he managed to gain some distance, he turned back to fire at it. He aimed between its eyes, but the cold night air pushed it off its trajectory, making the arrow bury itself in its shoulder. He only had 2 arrows now. The beast let out another wail of pain then continued its pursuit, albeit slower. They were both tiring.

"Allen!" he heard Lavi's and Lenalee's voice shout out to him.

"What are you guys doing here?! Get back!"

Kanda appeared in a flash and slashed at the hind leg of the predator. "Che. Shut the fuck up, I don't take orders from you."

Lavi was right next to him, swiping down on the animal's shoulder with his axe. The creature roared in agony and moved to backhand the redhead.

"Fucking Rabbit!" Kanda screamed as he pushed Lavi out of the way, taking the fatal injury instead of him. Kanda dropped Mugen as he crashed to a three with a sickening thud. He didn't get up.

"Kanda!" Lavi cried out in distress. His eye caught movement and he fell back just in time to avoid being hit. The beast was quick to tower over him, when it was hit cut again with Mugen, but this time much shallower. Lavi's eye widened seeing Lenalee try to wield the katana, but it was knocked out of her grasp. Her hand quickly dove for the small handgun, gripping it tightly as she pointed it at the tired bear and pulled the trigger. It didn't fire.

Both she and Lavi gasped in shock. Why didn't it fire?! It was loaded, Lavi checked it!

Lavi shortly realised it why. The weapon haven't been used for a long time, the bullet can't get out because of the dirt getting into the gun. The channel was obstructed so it cannot fire.

Lavi's stomach quivered in panic. This was all his fault. First Allen had to risk his life for him, then Kanda _lost_ his life because of him and now Lenalee was next. The bear raised its meaty paw to crush the girl, when yet again an arrow buried itself in its paw. All eyes snapped to the heavily panting Allen. The boy was probably running only on adrenaline, his face flushed from exertion. He was clearly at his limit. The white-head hastily tore up the bandages to expose his still bloody arm. His nails dug into his skin, forcing fresh blood to pour out. The predator perked up at the smell. "Look! I'm the one you want, aren't you?!"

The beast roared almost in approval, then it ran past Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda right after Allen. Allen quickly broke out in yet another dash as he gripped the last arrow. He only had one more shot. He couldn't mess this one up. He wouldn't let anymore causalities happen.

With a new plan formulating in his mind, he rushed forward, his trembling hands gripping the bow determinedly.

His comrades watched in horror as Allen ran, leaving a path of blood after himself. They came to save him, yet they only made things worse. "Allen!" Lenalee shouted as she ran after him, tears pickling her eyes. That's it, anytime Allen could collapse and everything would be all over.

Lavi scrambled up to his feet and moved to follow the two youngest Exorcist, when he recalled there was a third one. He winced as he glanced at Kanda's bleeding form. The Japanese had a nasty gash on the side of his forehead, but Lavi was afraid that Kanda had a serious concussion. As much as he wanted to save Allen and Lenalee, he couldn't leave Kanda here alone. His whole body tensed seeing movement when he saw branches moving, but he let out a sigh of relief, recognising the approaching figure. Even though he was pissed at him, Lavi was relieved to see Link. Before the blond could open his mouth he quickly ordered him. "You stay with Kanda." He picked up the bloodied axe and took off. He couldn't let Allen die because of him. He had to get to him before it was too late.

XXX

Allen managed to gain some distance from the bear as he reached the leg of a secluded place. He was at the bottom of a steep mountain. He turned back, facing his approaching pursuer. He placed the last arrow on the string. He had no other choice but risk and all in. He saw the beast approach him, but he closed his eyes. If he panicked, he would surely mess up. So he listened.

15 metres. The sound of Lenalee screaming at him.

10 metres. Lavi's desperate shouts.

5 metres. The sound of snow crunching and wind blowing.

3 metres. Silence. The wind stopped.

Allen's eyes snapped wide open as he took aim and fired.

XXX

And that's for now. Allen is being a sassy little shit more frequently and I freakin' love it. Link is suspicious so he's being an ass a little. Also, please don't send PETA after me. I just love the idea to drop them in situations where they can't rely on Innocence. Don't kill me please.

XXX

OMAKE - Turned Tables

15 metres. The sound of Lenalee screaming at him.

10 metres. Lavi's desperate shouts.

5 metres. The sound of snow crunching and wind blowing.

3 metres. Silence. The wind stopped.

And then a huge rumble shook the earth. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, even the bear. Allen blushed in embarrassment as he raised his hand over his raging stomach.

And then it suddenly turned on its heels and dash away in a mad pace.

Allen could only blink startled until realisation crushed on him. He ran after the bear."No! Hey, come back! Dinner!"

16


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the delay, I meant to finish this earlier, but I was on a two week hiatus to study for test, I didn't even talk to my online friends. Now that finals are over finally, maybe I can post more frequently.

Thank you** liketolaugh, Grifen345, Deugemia, XxxBellaBellaxxX, Guest, Lol, Ennael, linallymeap **and** QuietSilence** for reviewing! Also **QuietSilence** you don't have to worry about this turning into a liar-gets-revealed scenario, it would be completely OOC. Allen may be keeping silence about the truth, but I can't picture his friends turning on him. They'd be unhappy that Allen keep things from them, but it's not like Allen is in position to reveal information like that so they'd understand. Allen used the last of his life to save himself so he could save his loves ones, instead of directing their anger on Allen they'd probably tear themselves up on the knowledge that Allen died alone and sorrowful for realising that despite that Allen still wants to be with them. Even if the truth gets revealed in the future they won't push him away.

Memento Mori 11 - To eat or to be eaten

Lavi could swear that his heart missed a beat when the bear pounced on Allen. He stopped dead in his tracks from shock, just like Lenalee.

Everything seemed to stop, only the harsh taiga wind could be heard.

The blood seemed to suddenly freeze in Lavi's veins. The air was trapped in his lungs, as if he forgot how to breathe. He couldn't move, he couldn't disperse this numbness. He was too damn shocked.

Again. They lost Allen again. Lavi could see the parallel. While his left eye saw the place Allen's body lied, the one behind the black eyepatch replayed the scene of that blood-stained ground in China's deserted bamboo forest. And this time he could see - record - Allen's demise with his own eyes.

He could hear the girl next to him choke up on her tears when he realised it was silent. Way too silent. No screams, no tearing flesh, no animalistic roars, nothing.

As if driven by a higher power Lavi cautiously approached the still beast. He was standing right beside it when he realised it had collapsed and was suspiciously still. There was red underneath it. Could it be dead? He could also hear some kind of muffled voices. As if someone was in pain? Then it clicked.

"Shit, Lenalee, Allen's still alive under this!" he shouted to the crying girl. "I'm gonna roll this guy over so you can pull him out okay?"

Not trusting her voice she just got closer, when Lavi started pushing she spotted Allen's hands as he tried to claw his way out. She immediately grabbed on his left and started pulling. An arm slipped out followed by a red-stained head, then a torso and finally Allen could pull his legs out from under the animal. Allen panted heavily as he crawled away and sprawled out in the snow. "This was way too close." He said in a ragged voice. The bow he carried broke under the weight of the animal, leaving them defenceless in case of another attack. He could only hope they wouldn't be that unfortunate.

"Your head is covered in blood." Lenalee realised as she checked for head injury, but was surprised to see that instead of the roots, only the ends were covered in red. She wanted to punch him again for pulling a stunt like this, but she refrained when she saw how badly he was shaking..

"Don't worry. It's the bear's. It''s dead, right?" he asked nudging it with his feet. Seeing no response he sighed and plopped back into the cold snow. His heart was still pounding like crazy and the cold air burned his lungs, but at the same time the coolness felt relaxing to his overheated body. He felt like he could pass out from exhaustion.

"You okay there, Al?" Lavi asked catching up on his breathlessness.

"Yeah. Just gimme a sec." He took a deep breath and pulled himself up. He couldn't stay out in this cold, he'd really catch his death. He swept off the snow of his uniform and straightened up. He felt a little dizzy from hunger and fatigue, but he managed.

"You're still wheezing pretty bad. Are you sure nothing is broken?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, uh, I'm fine." He insisted as he caught himself glancing at the beast again. He knew he shouldn't have when he met Lavi's observant eye. It didn't take long for the redhead to put the pieces together.

"You're scared." He concluded.

Allen raised his hand to scratch the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, well... I'd rather avoid big animals if I can help it."

Circus. Big Animals. It was clear to Lavi. Some asshole - probably a wild animal trainer - "pranked" Allen by scaring the life out of him with letting their "pet" play with the boy. He itched to know more. Allen was tired, therefore more honest. He could get out some interesting information about the cursed boy. That was his obligation to the Bookman clan. Who knows when the next opportunity presents itself? "I see." But he already interfered with history too much. Allen almost died because of his carelessness. He was forced to face his own fear. Lavi had done enough already for today.

"Where's Link and Kanda?" The youngest asked.

Lavi visibly winced at that. "Link is fine but Kanda..."

Allen inhaled a big gulp of air and closed his eyes. Not even two days passed since he promised to not let Kanda suffer anymore, yet the he got hurt because Allen didn't react sooner when his friends tried to stall their attacker. But a more cynical part of him knew that if his friends didn't distract the bear he would have been done for good. He was exhausted and completely out of breath. However he couldn't give into oblivion while he wasn't sure everything was properly looked after. His friends needed him too much right now. "Show me the way to him."

Lavi sighed, knowing that if he didn't comply, Allen would try to go himself and then get lost in the forest. It'll be much easier to just lead him there.

Allen and Lenalee followed Lavi in silence, the girl keeping close to Allen, fearing that he might faint any time. The only noise that could be heard was the snow crunching under their feet.

As Allen spotted Link he halted momentarily, but whizzed past him seeing Kanda. Allen kneeled down in front of the fellow Exorcist and inspected his wounds. The Japanese was mostly healed by now, but the stains on his uniform were proof that he got backhanded - backpawed? - hard. His head still looked swollen, so Allen scooped up some snow with his human hand and pressed it to the bump on Kanda's forehead.

Kanda's eyes fluttered open feeling a cool touch on the temple. He blinked lazily for a few seconds until his vision came into focus and realised that the Beansprout was staring at him with concern bleeding from his eyes.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance as he batted the Sprout's hand away. He didn't have the energy to be as snappy as he wanted to be. "You look more pathetic than me, Beansprout, and I got slapped by a bear. What's your excuse?"

"I kinda got tackled by it." Allen laughed humorlessly, he himself too, felt way too exhausted to comment on the nickname. "But there was a ditch under me, so I didn't get squashed. How long until you can walk again?"

Kanda grunted as he slowly straightened up and flexed his muscles. "I'm mostly healed." He took a sharp inhale and pushed himself up into standing position. His head was still pounding, but he knew he mustn't stay out in this weather. "Now where is that thing?"

"Dead." Allen replied curtly. "If you're alright then I'll need your help. Yours, Link's and Lavi's."

"What do you have in mind?" the Inspector asked.

Allen pointed behind with his thumb. "We're taking it back with us."

Lavi's single eye threatened to fall out of its socket. "We what?" He asked completely baffled.

"But wouldn't that attract other predators?" Lenalee asked worried.

"Nah, this is a bear. Now that its blood was spilled and its scent is in the air every animal will avoid this place out of fear. We'll be fine." Allen reassured.

Lavi turned a sickly shade of green when he realised Allen's intentions. "You surely don't want to eat _that_."

Allen nonchalantly shrugged at the disgusted expressions. "Why not? I earned it." He said as if eating bears was the norm. "Besides bearpaw is actually a delicacy. Though stew would be even better."

_Allen sure has a unique way to conquer his fears_. "I think everyone will be fine with the heather cocks." Lavi pressed. "And the rabbit."

"Lavi I can't let food go to waste, it's against my morals. Besides two birds and a rabbit is nowhere enough to satisfy my hunger. It's not even a snack, just a pre-snack snack."

The Bookman Apprentice shook his head in disbelief. "That's your greatest concern?!"

Allen pretended that he didn't hear him, and that pissed Lavi off."Now, gentlemen, our lady is freezing and hungry, so off to work. Let's drag our dinner back with us."

"You're absolutely insane." The Inspector mumbled under his breath, but obliged, he knew that not feeding Walker would affect his performance drastically, they had to eat whatever they found. Also the frequency of intake was questionable, there was no telling when was the next time they could.

Seeing that Kanda didn't put up much of a resistance either, Lavi gave in sighing. He grabbed the last free limb, then the four boys started dragging the body back to their lodging, the slippery ice under the snow making their work easier.

Lenalee kept shooting nervous glances in the forest as her companions pulled the body. Having lived in the Order ever since she remembered, she didn't know that much about the outside word. She never stayed in one place for longer than about a week, but she always dreamed about exploring if the war was over. However, instead of fascination, she only felt fear now. She might not have enjoyed the benefit of a simple life, but she also was unaware its hazards. Komui didn't teach her a lot of the wilderness, since Akuma targeted densely populated areas her studies didn't concentrate on such topics.

If not for Allen and Lavi she was sure Kanda and her wouldn't be able to make it back.

For a long time she detested Central for trapping her... but now she realised that she was unable to live on her own. Her freedom was greatly limited but she was taken care of, she was fed, bathed, treated and given shelter. It was hurtful to admit that she grew so dependent on people she hated so much. They made sure their little lambs were fattened up and nicely decorated before being slaughtered.

She tightened her coat around her. The fear of the unknown gripped her heart in a heavy vice. The feeling of helplessness was revolting. Here she was, with her Crystal type Innocence and she couldn't do a thing on her own. But it was alright. This wasn't a matter of battle ability and she wasn't alone. She didn't like the idea to rely so much on Allen like that again, but this wasn't the time to be reckless. She wanted to get home in one piece and Allen proved that he can look after themselves. She had to trust him on this one.

She let out a sigh of relief as the cabin came into view. Tonight they would be alright and tomorrow they'd head back home, never to return to this place.

"It's too wide to fit in, I'll cut it up outside. Let's just put him down there." Allen panted as he nodded towards the back of the cottage. With a sigh of relief, the four males let go of the body. "Alright. I'll prepare him for dinner. Lavi could you- actually not." He cut himself off. "I'd rather if you didn't turn into a human torch. Then, please instruct Kanda and Lenalee to set fire. The fog is pretty thick so unless someone is nearby they won't notice the smoke. I'll be back, but first I'll remove the blood."

Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee returned to where they dropped the firewood, while Allen went inside and headed for the bathroom to have a look at himself.

As always the shadow grinned back at him, but he did his best to ignore it and concentrate on his reflection. Dried blood splatters adorned his face and hair. Thankfully his attire was thick enough to soak up the blood and leave his skin dry. Anyway he looked it, this was a plus, now that his clothes were drenched in the bear's scent no animal would dare to come near him.

Almost half length of his hair was soaked in the red liquid. Allen inspected a bloodied locks of hair. His split ends have intertwined, it would be impossible to comb them out without tearing. Running around with his head wet with blood wouldn't do, if he ended up sick it'd prove really troublesome. He had no choice but to cut it. It wouldn't be wise to wash it at this temperature, so only the scissors remained. Well, he could adjust it to the same style he used to have after being told he was the vessel of the 14th. He kinda missed his bangs anyways.

He passed by Link who stayed in the doorway but followed him with his eyes as he left for the kitchen. Allen rummaged around the kitchen drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors. He saw the tenseness in Link, but decided not to comment on it.

He brushed by the Inspector and faced the mirror again. He took hold of a thick lock and cut it in half. The blades of the scissors softly snapped as he removed the red ends and let them drop in the sink. He ran his fingers through the hair framing his forehead and tousled it up. His normally middle parted hair fell over his forehead, his parting moving to expose the scar on his face. Now only the back remained.

He was about to mull on how to do that when he heard Link step closer. "Stay still, I'll cut it for you."

Allen blinked in surprise, but handed over the scissors to the Inspector. He watched Link from the mirror as he removed the stained hair. Soon enough, the German lowered the scissors. Allen reached back to touch the ends of his white hair, relieved to find it clean. "Thanks, Link."

The German didn't reply, but didn't take his eyes off him.

Allen ran his hand through his strands a final time to make sure he didn't miss a spot and let it fall into its place. He gathered the disposed hair and threw it in the bin, then left the small room. Lavi and Lenalee looked up with surprise written all over their face and the redhead let out an appreciative whistle.

"Whoa, nice get-up." He commented. "You goin' on a date or somethin'?"

Allen rolled his eyes at that. "Yea, I'm preparing to meet the yeti." He replied sarcastically.

Lavi let out a small laugh. "Nice try, but that's in North America, Beanie."

"Fine by me, I'd rather not have a run-in with anyone right now. Too hungry for that. Could you start a fire while I prepare the dinner?"

"Aye, aye sir." Lavi mock-saluted. Allen only sighed as he took the sharpest knives and left the piece. Link closed the door behind them, so the heat would stay inside.

"Alright." Lavi started, turning his attention back to his other two comrades. He was still uneasy about letting Allen close to sharp objects, but Link was with him, so it should be fine.

"Tear out the bristle of the broom, we're gonna use it as a firelighter." The Bookman instructed. "Make a small pile of it. Yeah, like that. Now put a few logs there, we'll add more when we light the fire. Here are the matches." He said as he threw it at Kanda. The Japanese caught it with ease and lighted a match, then put it under the wood. With twisting out some of the oil of Lavi's coat it caught on fire quickly.

After a few minutes a steady fire was dancing within the fireplace. Lavi reached his chilled hands out to the warmth. "Hey Lenalee, get over here, you must be freezing. Lenalee?" he glanced at the girl, somewhat surprised to see her watch the way Allen went with a thoughtful expression.

"He looks more mature." She explained curtly.

"Well yea, a new hairstyle can sure make a difference." Lavi replied shrugging.

"It's not that." She replied shaking her head. "I can't really explain... I just don't know. But it feels like that."

Lavi hummed at that. So Lenalee's intuition picked up on the "change". Allen's been more honest, sarcastic and even sassy lately, but he wrote it off as excess stress from being watched by Link. Allen can't even bathe without the guy knowing of it. The constant surveillance must feel suffocating for someone who keeps likes his personal place.

"You're overthinking it." Kanda cut in annoyed that these two just wouldn't shut up about that idiot. "He hadn't changed at all. Only a moron like him would challenge a fucking bear to save an idiot like you, Rabbit."

Lavi could only blink in surprise hearing Kanda, but then he sweat-dropped. "That's cruel, Yuu."

Kanda's fist tightened on Mugen. "I'll show you how cruel I can get, just keep calling me on my Christian name."

"Kanda, if you feel so energetic come and slice the meat so I can get it cooked faster!" Allen said as he carried in the first portion of cut up flesh and dumped it in the biggest pot he found. "Put it over the fire, I'll bring the next round soon."

Kanda clicked his tongue in annoyance as he strolled over and carried the pot to the fire, where Lenalee packed the fire around with heavy stones, so the pot's bottom would hang in the bottom, but not extinguish it.

"Alright, we're done." Lavi nodded eagerly as he headed for the kitchen. He pulled out the two bottles of wine he found in the shed and brought it to the others. "Now even with the fire, we better drink up. Extra warmth wouldn't hurt."

"How about you don't force alcohol on minors?" Allen asked as he emerged with the next portion of meat.

"Come on, Al, it's two litres (~4 pint, 1/2 gallon) for five person, that's 4 decilitre (~14 oz) for each of us. Plus it's just wine, the alcohol content should be around 10-15%. Not above 40 like vodka."

Allen still didn't like the idea. "That stuff could be decades old, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Al, as Cross's apprentice you're bound to know that the older the wine, the better it tastes. I'll prove it to you." The redhead said as he whipped his hammer out of its holster, sank the cross in the cork and pulled it out with a loud pop.

"Not a good idea." Allen insisted.

Lavi only shot him a charming grin, then took a huge gulp of the bottle. Not a second later Lavi's single green eye shot wide open as he spat the alcohol out. Kanda grimaced as the Bookman let out retching sounds. "Oh my god, this is terrible."

Allen took away the bottle, shaking his head. Out of curiosity he sniffed at the alcohol and took a small sip. He instantly recoiled feeling it burn its way down to his stomach. "Whoa. This is really the worst. This is going in the stew." Allen decided.

"Eeeh?!" Lavi cried incredulous. "No, Allen, if you put that in it we're really gonna end up having food poisoning!"

"No worries. The worst the wine is, the better stew it'll make. Trust me, it's not the first time I get my hands on horrible alcohol" Allen replied as he poured the wine on the meat he cut up. As he emptied the first bottle, he reached after the second. Lavi raised an eyebrow when Allen pulled his left glove off and pierced the cork with his long nail, using it as a corkscrew. He removed the small lid and poured all the contents in the pot. "I still have one more round, stir it and make sure the fire is even. I'll be back."

Lavi only shook his head as he suspiciously eyed the pot. He sighed, there was really no other way than relying on Allen, huh?

"Out of the way!" Allen shouted as he and Link returned with the last round and bloody knives. He dumped the flesh in the pot, then covered it with a lid. "Usually meat of wild animals would require to be cooked for over 4 hours." He explained as he tied the lid over the pot with a thin, but strong rope. "But with putting a lid over it and leaving only a tiny exit, the pressure would shorten this time to 1 hour. Also, the wine will make it much softer." He wiped his sweaty forehead in his sleeve and sighed as he sat down. Now they'd have to wait around 50 minutes before adding the vegetables. With the fire intact, the room was at a much more pleasant temperature, so he removed his coat and laid it on Lenalee's shoulders. The girl jumped on their makeshift bed, clearly not expecting the contact.

"Allen, there's really no need, the fire is warm enough and you're drained."

Allen shook his head, "You're the one with the smallest body, so you're the one with the lowest body temperature. Besides you were freezing all day. Just take it, I'll be fine."

"Could have fooled me." Kanda spoke up. "I'm pretty sure you're the tiniest out of all of us, Beansprout."

"See, BaKanda that's why you're stupid." Allen replied nonchalantly. "I'm taller and heavier than Lenalee, I have greater mass, therefore my body produces more body heat. Also since my metabolism is multiple times faster than average I'm always warmer than other humans."

The Japanese clicked his tongue in annoyance. "You always blame your metabolism for everything, shorty."

"I'm not short, I'm of average height." Allen deadpanned. "If there is something that's below the average that's your intelligence, BaKanda."

"You wish, idiot. The only thing below the average is my patience for morons."

Allen opened his mouth to retort, only to realise that he actually agreed. "... That, I can't argue with."

Silence settled in the small place as tired eyes blinked lazily, waiting for a fill before hitting the bed. Allen placed the impaled heather cocks and rabbit near the fire, watching as the flames licked their flesh. After a good 10 minutes, Lenalee spoke up. "What temperature is the norm for you, then?"

Allen shifted a little, hand rising to scratch his nape in nervousness. "Oh, depends on the body part, but I guess about 38°? (=100.4° Fahrenheit)."

"Whoa, no wonder you don't feel cold." Lavi wondered. That was two whole degrees more than norm.

Allen shrugged. "Yea, but it can be troublesome, like sometimes I don't notice if I have fever. I just realise that I'm panting when I didn't even do anything challenging."

Lenalee pressed her chilled hand against his forehead. "I can't tell if you're hot or just that I'm still that cold." She said frowning lightly.

Allen gently pried her hand away."I'm fine. But your hands are still pretty cold, here, have my gloves." He offered as he peeled off the stained white accessories and pulled them on her small hands.

"Hey Al, if you keep neglecting us I'm gonna think that you're flirting." Lavi teased in a singsong voice.

Allen only shot Lavi an unimpressed glare. "Well, at least Lenalee's company is actually _pleasant_."

"Ohohohoho~ if Komui were to hear this~"

Allen tilted his head to the side, his expression innocent. Not. "_If_ you were to tell him this. But _will _you?" Lavi shifted uncomfortably as Allen's eyes raked over his form. "You'd fit in that pot, wouldn't you Lavi?"

A shiver of fear ran down on Lavi's spine as he turned positively blue. "H-hey, Al, yo-you surely aren't thinking about eating poor little me, are you?"

Allen didn't reply, he just took away the roasted rabbit, his eyes returning to Lavi's slightly fearful ones. Then without breaking the eye contact with Lavi, with a single bite he devoured the poor animal. In his defence the already small animal shrunk from the heat.

His lips curled in a smirk seeing the terror in Lavi's eye as his trembling jaw hung open. Allen let out a thoughtful hum as he swallowed, but in the end shook his head. "I'd rather not, I'd probably only end up sick and throw up what's left of you."

"You were actually considering it." Link muttered horrified.

"Disgusting." Kanda grunted.

Allen let a small, but genuine smile curl on his face. Despite the situation his friends didn't lose their spirit and could lure them in a small banter to ease up. He was about to let out a small laugh when he heard gurgling sound come from the fireplace. The 50 minutes were up.

He approached the boiling dinner, carefully removing the lid. The scent was good. He grabbed on the can someone handed over and poured its contents within the softened meat, then covered it back. "Do we have bowls and spoons?"

Lenalee stood up to fetch the utensils as Allen removed the heavy pot from above the fire. Steam rose from the still boiling meal, but Allen paid it no mind, he started serving. He filled the bowls close to their rims and handed them over except the last. He carefully took a spoonful and sampled it. It had the strong taste of a wild animal's meat but it wasn't bad and it was warm. Once he finished his first round he glanced around. Lavi and Link ate in silence, Kanda made a face, but was too hungry to complain and Lenalee… she looked a little weary from the unknown. "You'd rather eat the heather cock?" he asked, making her jump.

She forced a nervous smile on her face. "I-if it's not too much of a problem."

"Sure." he reassured as he handed over one of the birds. "But eat all of it. We don't know when we get to eat next time." He didn't want to say _if_, he needed to keep it together. The balance was incredibly sensitive presently, the slightest amount of hesitation may send everything to hell.

A nervous blush coloured Lenalee's cheeks. She wasn't that much into meat, but this wasn't the time to complain, she had to survive. "Okay." She sucked in a breath and bit down on the crisp skin. The texture was strange, but she forced herself to ignore it and gulp it down. Satisfied that she was eating, Allen went back to his meal and devoured the leftover.

"Okay!" Lavi clapped, rubbing his palms excitedly now that his stomach was full and his body was starting to warm up. "Now, the sleeping order! Which one of you sleeps with me?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

He let out a frightened shriek having Kanda's blade at his throat, fed up with the show the Rabbit and the Bean put up in such a short period of time. "How about I put you to sleep forever?" the Japanese asked annoyed.

"Would you stop it?" Lenalee sighed, exhaustion clear in her voice. "I'm really not in the mood for this."

Kanda shot a warning glare at Lavi and resheathed his sword. He too was way too tired for Lavi's bullshit. "I'm sleeping on the side, the farthest from you idiots." He said jerking his head at Allen and Lavi.

"'K, then I take the other end. Can I sleep on the left?" the Bookman Apprentice asked.

Kanda clicked his tongue in annoyance as he laid on the right not facing them, indicating that he had enough socialising for today. "Do whatever you want, just stay the hell away from me."

"Great. Then Lenalee, Link and Beanie" Allen's indignant cry was ignored. "can sleep sandwiched between us."

"Don't sound so excited about it." Allen muttered.

"But who's gonna sleep next to Lenalee?" Lavi pondered ignoring him. "Komui will kill the guy, no doubt, but if we don't cuddle, we'll freeze to death."

"Definitely not you." Lavi pouted at Allen's deadpan expression, but then his green eye glinted with mischief. Seriously he looked ready to fall asleep on his feet, how can he still be so damn energetic?

"I propose Yuu and Two-Spots, Allen already seduced Road, such a little girl, the enemy mind you; yes you heard it right Two-Dots, this guy made a Noah get head over heels for him and got her to kiss him" Allen tried not to show any outward irritation as Link's eyes glared into him "just who knows what he'd do under the covers to Lenalee."

"Just what kind of pervert do you think I am?"

Lavi smirked seeing the irritation roll off of Allen. "Two-Dots is definitely a better choice, he is too much of a prude to even dream about being within your personal space. And Kanda is like the most asexual guy in this world, so he shouldn't be a problem either. Allen was the discipline of Cross, just who knows what kinds of tricks he learned." he whispered loudly enough for anyone to hear. Allen was very much tempted to team up with Kanda and strangle Lavi.

"Allen isn't like that." Lenalee replied scoffing lightly. "To be honest, that sounds something like you would do, Lavi."

Allen resisted the urge to face-palm at Lavi's mock hurt epxression. "Aw, how can ya be all so mean to poor me?"

"Just go to sleep already. Please." the girl pressed. "I want to sleep already."

"Oooh, careful Lenalady, he already fed you his co-" Lavi didn't get to finish his horrible pun, since a very embarassed Lenalee punched him into oblivion. Link was unnerved by the way the Bookman Junior was spread out, but his charge and Kanda seemed relieved if not mildly amused.

He cleared his throat to attract their attention. "One of us should stay awake to guard the fire." Link injected.

"Then I'll-" Allen volunteered, but was cut off by Link.

"Don't even think about it Walker. You need to rest. We need you to lead us to safety. I'll keep watching, you Exorcists need to be in your best shape, my condition is secondary."

Allen sighed in exasperation, but complied and laid next to Lavi on his back. Shortly Lenalee followed, laying on her side, showing her back to Allen. In a matter of minutes she nodded off next to Kanda. Link sat by the fire.

Now all Allen had to do was relax his body so he could finally have a not at all pleasant chat with Neah. He just needed to fall asleep.

Except sleep didn't come.

Allen was sure that at least an hour has passed, yet he found no rest. His body was imploring him to give in to sweet oblivion, but his mind was wide awake.

"I think I told you to sleep, Walker." Link said silently, not to wake the three other Exorcists.

"I wish I could." The younger admitted. "But it seems I can't."

Link sighed as he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a small jar and presented him two green capsules. "The Matron asked me to give this to you if you can't sleep. It's just herbs, nothing that would dull your senses."

"Ah, thanks." Allen said then swallowed the pills dry. It disturbed him a bit that Link was aware of his problems with sleep, but he would have found that out sooner or later, so didn't think much of it. Under the med's affect he'll be probably unable to talk with Neah about the marks - at least until he's somewhere safe. His only hope was to reunite with Cross as soon as possible.

Finally with his heartbeat slowing down, Allen was able to drift off. The last thing he perceived was a barely audible chuckle.

Allen was sleeping rather well, but as his consciousness resurfaced he became aware of two things. First, Lenalee was squeezing his arm in a vice like grip her safe scrunched in pain, clearly suffering from a nightmare. Second, his face was full of chest and a body was half-draped over his. Lavi was snoring on top of him, drooling into Allen's hair. Allen's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but didn't throw him off. Instead he twisted the arm Lenalee gripped to pat her head, so she would either go back to sleep peacefully or wake up before things got ugly. In the end the second option was the result, her eyes fluttered open and after a few seconds she realised her position. Muttering an apology, she let go of Allen's arm. "Err, should we wake him up?"

"Nah it's fine, I'll let him sleep a little while you're cleaning up."

She nodded as she disappeared in the bathroom with some hot water. Apparently Kanda was awake first and made sure the fire was intact. Link was still sleeping.

As Lenalee left the small bathroom, he shifted Lavi off of him, somehow managing not waking him. Link however was instantly alert, sharp eyes following him. The only reason he wasn't followed was probably because the window way too tiny to escape through it. In ten minutes he was done and let Link take his turn. Knowing full well that Lavi wasn't a morning person, he decided on waking him now. At first he gently shook him, then slapped his cheeks lightly until Kanda had enough and dumped cold water on him. Lavi awoke with a piercing shriek. The only reason he didn't dare to complain was because Kanda already unsheathed Mugen. Deciding that the quarrel was not worth it he took his leave to the bathroom. When he returned Allen already distributed the canned peach. He grumpily chewed on the fruit as he plotted revenge on the Japanese Exorcist.

"Okay everyone, we're leaving in 10 minutes, make sure you're ready for departure." Allen announced then turned to the Bookman Junior. "Lavi, you can lead us back on the trail we came from, right?"

"Leave it to me." he replied flashing a charming grin. Allen smiled back.

A few minutes later with their supplies restocked, the group of youngsters left their shelter.

XXX

Allen's cooking skills are rather questionable. As we saw in an official Omake - when Kanda finally had a day off - Allen put a fish head and a dango in Kanda's soba. He comes off as a guy who mixes everything just to fill his stomach. Probably a habit he developed when he was still travelling with Mana and he had a tight budget.

For now Lavi is going to be like the right hand of Allen, since he's the one with the most extensive knowledge. Link doesn't help him more than his mission requires, but he won't hinder, preserving the life of Exorcists is number one priority him after monitoring Allen. Kanda and Lenalee will go with the flow since they don't know much about living in the world outside the Order.

So right now Allen will be the mom friend, Lavi the daddy with the beard jokes, Link the neighbour who spends half his time over and Kanda with Lenalee the fed up children who's gotta endure.

XXX

OMAKE

As they left the cabin, Lavi spotted a fresh pile of ground. "Ah, you guys buried it?"

"Yeah, even if it's a bear it deserves a respectful burial." Allen replied as he approached the tomb and put his hands together as if he was praying. "Thank you for your sacrifice, Mr. Bear. But next time please be a more satisfying dinner."

Lavi could only gape at Allen as he turned his back to the tomb and left.


	12. Chapter 12

Damn, I need to rotate this story faster, I'll never reach the end at this pace. Thank you with putting up with me, it means a lot, now that I reorganised stuff a little I can update faster, I'm aiming for at least biweekly, that should play out alright.

For the ones following me on Tumblr, don't worry, I'm fine, I'll log in one of these days.

Thank you for the follows and favourites, and of course, the lovely reviews. I can't believe it that I have 150+ favs and 170 follows, it feels unreal. And then this story was even added to a group called "Really Good Fic"... I'm flattered, I hope to live up to your expectations.

**Yuuki GB**: Allen is a very... unique cook. He even put a fish head and a dango in Kanda's soba in an Omake, I guess he's the kind of guy who wants to put all kinds of stuff in his food to make it more nourishous. I'm glad you like the Omakes, I hope the story will rise up to your standards too!

**Ryuakilover**: I doubt a whale would be enough for him tbh. It could be that you haven't seen this because it's M rated for the upcoming violence, angst and mindfuck.

**Deugemia**: I'm glad I could make you laugh, I hope you'll like the later jokes too.

**Guest**: Ok, I admit, I tend to forget about poor Tim and I have no idea why. Thanks for pointing it out, I fixed it.

**TheDancingMelon**: I doubt you'd find a cauldron that big XD But don't worry, I don't plan on leaving behind this story, I love it too much.

**Lena-luvs-cats**: I'm glad you like it, thanks for reviewing!

Special thanks for **Silver-Snow-77** for being precious and helping me with a nuisance.

Chapter 12 - Highway to Hell, Stairway to Heaven, Rails to Nowhere

The small group of youngsters were already marching for at least four hours when the sun rose. Pinkish orange rays coloured the white snow, breaking the steady monochrome of the night. Each of them were awfully quiet, not wanting to break the silence, they all needed to focus on their surroundings.

While Lavi's single eye was fixated on the horizon Allen's eyes carefully roamed their immediate surroundings. The predators were usually sleeping at times like this, but it never hurt to be cautious.

Next to him Kanda did the same, also occasionally looking back when he heard the smallest noises. His hand rested on the hilt of Mugen in anticipation, he might not be able to activate his Innocence, but even without being invoked Mugen was sharp. Lenalee watched her steps as she was following Lavi, while Link silently observed his charge.

The woods began to thin as they reached a clearing with a half-frozen lake. As Lavi stopped everyone else did. He turned to face his companions. "Let's take a small rest and restock our water."

The tight group dissipated as some went to drink from the lake, while other headed back to the woods to take care of other business. It was inconvenient, but there was nothing they could do.

Lavi approached a tall tree with relatively low branches and climbed up as high as he could. His eye quickly took in the landscape, his brain rattling on finding a shorter route. He cursed himself for not noticing how Zod led them astray, he made them walk a huge detour under the excuse that they'd get lost in the woods. Lavi could see that this part was too regulated to be natural, these trees were consciously planted in rows. Undoubtedly the government earned a great profit from logging and resin.

With a fresh plan formulated in his mind, he lowered himself back to the ground. He made his way back to his companions who were nibbling on dried meat and cleared his throat. "I took a look around and found a shortcut. We might as well save a few hours like that."

"Is it truly wise to choose an unexplored path?" Link inquired, clearly doubting it.

"Well, that cabin was the only shelter we passed, there's no other one." Lavi explained. "We'll have to get to a city tonight or we'll freeze to death."

"I agree with Lavi." Allen cut in. "We are short on time, even if the sun doesn't set the night is still cold enough to die from hypothermia. Besides Lavi can always tell the directions from the sun's position."

Lavi lightly slapped his hand to his cheek in fake embarrassment. "Aw, you have so much faith in me, you flatter me, Al."

The white haired teen rolled his eyes in exasperation at the elder's and supposedly more mature's. Accent on the supposedly part. "Don't get used to it." the Brit deadpanned. He turned to his two black-haired comrades. "What about you guys?"

"I trust your decision." Lenalee replied. "Let's take the short way."

Kanda wouldn't be Kanda if he didn't make a death threat."If you get us lost you won't live long enough to freeze to death, Rabbit."

Lavi flashed a lopsided grin. "Alrighty then, once you guys finish eating we leave. It's better if we keep moving."

Outnumbered by the Exorcists, Link reluctantly gave in. They finished eating and restocking water in 15 minutes they were ready to leave.

"I still do not approve of this." Link mumbled under his breath.

Lavi rolled his single eye at that. "Loosen up, will ya, Two-Pimple? Walking by the forest is just as dangerous as traversing it. At least-"Lavi couldn't finish his sentence, since as clichéd as it sounds, he stumbled in an obstacle hidden in the snow and fell face-down to the ground with a pained yell.

Link sighed in exasperation. "This is a perfect reason why walking through the forest is dangerous." He said in an I-told-you-so tone.

Lavi only grunted as he pushed himself up with one hand, his other one nursing the sore spot on his forehead. Allen and Lenalee kneeled down to see the full extent of damage.

"You're not helping." Lenalee said curtly as she fished out a bandaid.

Lavi hissed when she plastered the small cloth to his head, feeling a slight bump form at the abused area.

"Are you still dizzy?" Lenalee asked concerned.

"Nah, I'm fine, I don't have a concussion, it just hurts." he reassured.

Relieved that Lavi didn't injure himself seriously, Allen glanced to the ground to see what exactly Lavi stumbled on. As he reached out to the reddened spot he was surprised to feel metal. He furiously started sweeping the snow away, much to the other's confusion. "Allen?"

"Rails." Allen said in a hopeful tone. "Lavi found train rails."

"So what?" Kanda asked scowling. "It's not like we have train to ride."

"Yes, but railways are only made between cities or to factories." Allen explained. "If we follow the tracks we're bound to get to somewhere safe. Maybe there will be a telephone too. Come on." He grabbed Lavi under his upper arm and pulled him up.

"Kay." Lavi mumbled as he collected himself and took it on again to guide them. The redhead paced between the metal rods attentively to avoid falling again.

The initial excitement lessened when they still treated for hours; on the other hand a bit of unease stirred up in them, subtly fearing that they might not make it to that city, forcing them to quicken their steps. Lavi was well aware of the growing tension behind him so he did what he was the best at: start teasing the others. Naturally they all took the bait, it was so easy, way too easy; but even after all this time it was still just as funny.

They stopped for one more time to have a breather, then agreed on shifting their pace to a not too demanding jog they kept up for a few hours, zipping past the monochrome wilderness. The terrain was mostly even, but it seemed that around the end it was humpy. Lavi perked up seeing a board in the distance, at long last they reached human civilisation. "We're close!" He shouted as he quicked his pace, sprinting in the sign's direction. More rails, cleaned ones came into sight, one joining into another as they approached the platform that was connected to an old, but still great building.

They all let out relieved sighs and re-encouraged smiles. They were safe. It was an extremely uplifting and liberating feeling, standing on the platform, panting from exhaustion and happiness; Allen eagerly searched for some shop or buffet to just dig into any junk food they had to offer; he immediately rushed to the one - the only one - he found, he was ready to shock the vendor with buying everything-

Except there was no one in the booth. Allen's brows furrowed in confusion, it couldn't be that late, it's still in the evening; stealing a glance at the opening hours he confirmed that yes, there should be someone here. But where were they?

Also…

"Where are the people?" Lenalee voiced everyone's question.

Lavi glanced around scowling slightly, there wasn't a soul in sight which was terribly suspicious to him. He really had a bad feeling about this, but he didn't want to cause panic, he was sure he was just overthinking it. "Maybe there's some sort of holiday or a festival?"

"Not sure." Allen mumbled disappointed, those delicacies sure looked appetizing. "Let's look around for a phone first, I didn't see one out here, maybe there is one inside."

Link opened the door leading inside the hall, holding it open for everyone to pass. The inside just like the outside was strangely deserted, there were no crowds waiting in the queue, no one sitting on the benches, not a single shop had personnel, even though some of them were still open.

Spotting a telephone hanging on the wall, Lenalee quickly darted there, fishing out her snoozing golem to call Komui; he was surely a nervous wreck by now. She dialled the familiar number with trembling fingers waiting for the familiar beeping sounds of the transmission.

Except there were none. The line was dead. "What the-?" Confused she put the receiver back, Komui had to wait; she just hoped he didn't destroy anything while they were away.

Not seeing the point in loitering around inside, Kanda headed to the exit that would lead them to the outside; however no matter how hard he tugged or pushed, the door was stuck. Irritated he kicked the damned thing. "Shit! It's jammed!"

"There might be a phone in one of the offices." Link suggested. Lavi took his advice and jumped over one of the reception desks, his single eye rapidly mapped out and memorised the layout, but he saw no telephones. His eye paused seeing a folded newspaper sitting on the desk innocently, strangely enough it was several days old.

He tore his gaze away from the headline when he heard the sound of the other's footsteps as they followed him, to check out all the other offices, but no such luck. "Since the front door is stuck we'll have to take the back door." Already knowing where it was, he immediately headed for it; his hand didn't hesitate to grab the ice cold handle, twisting it unsuccessfully; he groaned in irritation, he couldn't believe they were stuck and they couldn't use the windows on the ground floor, they had bars on them, adding to the feel of being confined here. Should they try the windows upstairs? Plead Kanda to use Mugen and try to pry it open? Or-?

Allen was the solution. "Step aside, Lavi." The whitehead requested as he kneeled down to the lock's level and slipped two pieces of metal in it. Lavi raised a questioning brow at the sight. "I never knew you could pick locks."

The younger shrugged. "You never asked." Before Lavi could further question him the door creaked open. Allen straightened back up and stepped out into the cold alley; on his left was the fence to keep people from suffering any accidents or commit suicide; on his right was the way to the town. When everyone was outside, he carefully approached the end of the alley, with a heavy feeling settling in his stomach; no matter how small this town could be - which he doubted since it had rails connecting here - there should be at least SOME people pass by, but he didn't hear a thing. Reaching the end of the alley his suspicions were confirmed: the town was in ruins.

Lavi's eye instantly lost its shine as he ran his eyes over the mess; similar scenes flashed in his mind but he pushed them down, he had to record the events. Many building collapsed, in fact that was the reason why they couldn't open the door from the inside because the rubbles blocked the way. Lampposts were knocked over the ground littered with trash and torn clothes, soaked with dirt and Akuma virus.

"So this is where the Akuma headed." Allen murmured, closing his eyes with a sigh; his left eye bled in a black and red rings when he cracked it open.

Link instantly grew alert. "Akuma?"

"No, I activated it on purpose, I'm checking if there are survivors." A frown settled on his face as he looked around. "Only clothes so far… I see signs of Akuma virus 700 metres to our right… Also 900 metres to our left… They got underground too… " he ceased the invocation. "They completely annihilated the people, I can't see a single body."

"I thought your range limit was 300 metres radius." Link noted, undoubtedly untrusting. "And you never mentioned that you have control over your curse."

Allen shrugged lightly, knowing that whatever he tried would be useless, he had to earn Link's trust; with how secretive Allen could be poor guy probably didn't know what to think of him probably. "It evolved. Also, I wouldn't really call it control." Once it locked on a target it wouldn't be satisfied until it was killed. "I merely have influence over it."

From the looks of it the answer didn't please the Inspector, he was about to further question his charge when Lenalee decided to cut in. "But maybe some people managed to escape?" she asked hopefully.

Lavi shook his head. "Unlikely. Average people can't outrun Akuma and if a train of survivors were left then the Order would be here to investigate."

"What about the Akuma?" She asked.

"I can't detect any." Allen replied thoughtfully. "They were probably only passing by when they came after us and destroyed this town on the way."

Their hopes crumbled with every word they said, with every second they spent here, the cold feeling of helplessness yet again preyed upon them.

"Then what now?" Kanda asked.

Lavi sighed wearily. "It can't be helped, we have to stay here for the night. There ought to be a hotel here somewhere… or a relatively untouched house we can stay at. Allen did you see anything remotely okay?"

Allen pointed down the street. "There's a nice townhouse nearby, it probably belonged to a noble family since it's pretty spacious."

Lavi nodded. "That will do."

Allen nodded back, taking the lead to their temporary accommodation; he duly noted how his friends were inspecting the damage he saw through his left eye and needless of to say neither of them appeared to be alright even though they knew that it was physically impossible for them to save the citizens, when the attack happened they were too far.

Allen led them to a fairly untouched area, where a smaller two-leveled house stood out surrounded by other, taller buildings. With another round of lockpicking Allen managed to let them inside to a beautifully decorated hall of blue and silver colours with a twin staircase leading upstairs, where the rooms were located; it was a sharp contrast compared to their previous lodgement.

Allen chose to head upstairs to show the others around. "There are four rooms upstairs, Link and I can share. Choose whichever you guys want."

The group dispersed, each one of his friends sought out a nicely decorated room. Lenalee shook her head in wonder. "You really saw all this from where we were standing?"

As if sensing Allen's growing discomfort - or he really did - Lavi was quick to crack a joke. "What a relief, this way you can find your way back, we won't have to worry about you getting lost!" He let out an obnoxious laugh as he ruffled Allen's head affectionately, not commenting on the usual flinch. Neither of them commented on Kanda's disapproving and maybe a bit disappointed grunt.

Once they agreed on the arrangement, they headed back down to the hall and then the kitchen. The servant's quarters were much more reserved than the rest, but they paid no mind, they just aimed to find something to eat and drink.

As expected of a noble's home, there were a large variety of different nourishments: exotic fruits, smoked meat, dairy in the cooler box and so on. The vegetables they found weren't the most fresh, but they were still edible so Lenalee decided to make soup of it - Allen was subtly banned from helping her with it when he tried to put apples AND a fish head in it, claiming it would be more filling. As a compensation he could fry the non-conserved meat, they would take the rest. On Allen's request Link prepared two pies instead of just one, Kanda did his best to make something akin to soba, while Lavi wisely decided to stay back and set the table in the kitchen, they didn't want to use the fancy dining hall for just that.

Their dinner was consumed in silence; by an unsaid agreement Lavi washed the dishes with Allen helping him out, since most belonged to him anyways. Once they were done, they yet again sat down to the table to discuss their next move.

"Walking would be quite unwise and would take too long." Lavi mused. "We will hitch a ride with a train."

As always Link was sceptical. "Can you operate one?"

Lavi shrugged. "I saw how it needs to be done, you have to make sure to burn enough coal in the engine and from there it's really simple." He raised his arms over his head and arched his back with a strained noise. "Alright, let's go to bed for now, tomorrow we'll have a look around in town and take bandages and alcohol - as disinfectant!" he added seeing Allen's face pale "then leave for Moscow, the Order has contact there. From there we can ride a normal train for home and have Komui have a look at Allen's arm. Any questions?" there were none. "Alrighty, I'll hit the bed, you guys shouldn't stay up too late either. Bye." Lavi didn't bother to cover his yawn, much to Kanda's annoyance and Link's disapproval, with a small wave he left for the sleeping quarters.

Next to excuse herself was Lenalee, then Kanda stood up from the table too, leaving Allen and Link alone. The two exchanged glances and silently agreed to retire too.

* * *

By the time Allen awakened Link was up, scribbling in his notebook, that he firmly snapped shut when he noticed Allen wasn't asleep anymore. The Crow probably slept even lighter than usual, since they were sharing a bed - it was a queen sized bed but still one surface.

Downstairs Lenalee was already preparing breakfast and coffee, while Kanda looked just as annoyed as usual. Allen took it on himself to yank their redhead friend out of bed, it only took 13 minutes of a tug-war to permanently drag the Bookman Apprentice and shove him in the bathroom to get ready.

"Alright." Lavi yawned, still not quite awake after "only" 3 cups of coffee. "Then as we discussed, I'll go and settle our ride, you guys. Meet me around 10, we have a long way to go."

Allen nodded. "Right, be careful."

Lavi gave him a smirk, his eyebrows wiggling playfully, but left without a word as he waved them off; it was still too early for some smart reply.

The remaining four of them took everything that could be of use, then headed outside to the lonely streets and once-stores that panged with void. Few of them remained intact, more often than not they had to resort to jumping in through the broken window to get inside. The last place they visited was a boutique, where Allen insisted that Lenalee chose herself warmer clothes and boots, replacing his the autumn ankle-high ones to thickly lined winter knee high ones; meanwhile he himself chose for Lavi, using Kanda as a measure tool, much to his annoyance. His face twisted in displeasure when the cursed Exorcist held up an article of clothing in front of Kanda. "Fucking get lost, Beansprout."

"Lavi needs warmer clothes and you're only one size smaller than him, whatever is big on you is good for him." Allen replied, not bothering to keep the annoyance out of his voice. "Or would you rather listen to him envisioning his death because he caught pneumonia?"

"When did you become our mother hen?" He grumbled under his breath, the thought of Lavi moaning from some meagre fever leaving him shudder with disgust.

"Quit complaining and hold these." Kanda's eyes widened when Allen shoved shopping bags, correction, pink shopping bags in his hands.

"You can't be serious!" he claimed in a disbelieving voice.

Allen shamelessly shrugged."You can't expect a lady and an injured person to carry around all those heavy stuff."

"Liar!" Kanda snapped at him, making him snicker. "Your fucking arm doesn't even hurt!"

"Kanda, don't push him!" Lenalee cut in.

"Don't tell me you're falling for his bullshit!" He shouted at the girl.

Allen smiled at the display, glad to see that the group's spirits returned; he opened his mouth to remind them that Lavi was waiting for them when a cold, colder than that of the tundra's chill ran down on his spine and settled in the pit of his stomach, an incredibly familiar, dreaded feeling. He quickly slapped his hands on the running mouth of the two fellow Exorcists and pulled them behind the counter, Link following him just as confused as his comrades were. Before Link could ask the sound of metal hitting the pavement could be heard. On the broken glass shard they could clearly take out the form of several Level 3s landing just outside the store.

Kanda's hand instantly went for Mugen's hilt, but a hushed voice stopped him. "Wait!"

"What the fuck do you mean, Beansprout?!" Kanda whispered back harshly, aware that Akuma's senses were much sharper than a mere human's. "Those are Akuma, we're Exorcists, even an imbecile like you should be able to do the math; we're going to destroy them, NOW."

"Allen, Lavi is in danger too." Lenalee reminded, but Allen was too busy to hold Kanda's glare to look at her right now.

"Kanda, right now the only living here are us." Allen said lowly.

Unseen by Kanda, realisation flashed in Link's eye. "And this is the exact reason why we should go all out." He hissed.

"Think it over, Kanda Yuu." Link cut in. "What are Akuma doing in a town that has already been destroyed?"

Lenalee caught on too.

Kanda didn't. "Which means?" He asked impatiently, his sword itching to cut the machines down.

There was only one explanation Allen could offer. "There's a great chance that there's Innocence here after all."

* * *

I wanted to name this Rails to Doom, but that would have been an even bigger spoiler. I have shitton of exams next week so please root for me and review.

OMAKE

"I never knew you could pick locks."

Allen shrugged. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Beansprout you…" Lavi trailed off, surprise written all over him "are you trying to flirt with me?"

His answer was two pieces of metal thrown in his face.


	13. Chapter 13

I apologize for the delay, I lost many days because I had to attend to two different funerals.

Thank you for all the reviews.

liketolaugh: Yeah, I try to show a side of them that doesn't get shown much, I'm glad people are open for it :D

Guest: You didn't offend me, dear :) Well, I personally don't ship Allena, I just think that Allen treats women like this on default, but later (much, much later) I'll reveal why Allen looks out for her so much. As for Lavi, I feel that while Allen loves him he is wary around him, it still hurt Allen somewhere what happened in the Ark. Tim is a great indication of who Allen trusts: he sat on Lenalee's head fairly early(as she saved Allen from Komurin and welcomed him home), then the next was Link(right after Timothy arc), then Kanda(volume cover). Presently this might be Allenaish, but later other pairings will have their chance too, next to other relationships. And yeah, Poker Pair needs more love.

Chapter 13 - Escape

Wide onyx irises bore into narrowed silver and black-and-red rimmed ones. "What the fuck?" The blue-eyed asked.

"I said that there's a big possibility that these Akuma are searching for Innocence." Allen repeated silently. While he kept one eye on Kanda's stunned face, the other showed him the Akuma behind them. "It looks like they haven't noticed us yet, but still we cannot leave them like this."

"And this is the exact reason why we have to destroy them." Kanda hissed.

"And what if I'm wrong and they're here for us? If you jump out now the Earl will know that we're here and will send more Akuma to kill us AND take the Innocence from us." His mind recalled a memory of something that has yet to happen. He remembered the weight of that strong grip clasping around his throat, forcing him to the ground as twisted golden eyes pierced him. The Millennium Earl is the creator of Akuma. Akuma are my hands and feet, my eyes.

"The Akuma are his hands and feet, his eyes." He recited the Earl's words."We don't have the time to search for Innocence AND fend off Akuma, even a Level 4 or a Noah. Unlike me, they can use their ark and summon thousands of Akuma until we're all dead." He unconsciously placed his left hand over his burnt right arm, fingering the strange pattern engraved in his skin through the material of his clothes.

"Then what do you suggest to do?" Link inquired.

Allen glanced at him then focused his attention to the Akuma behind them, leaving. "We will follow them, have them find the Innocence for us and get out of here as fast as possible. On that note, we have to tell Lavi about this. Lenalee, can I borrow your golem?" The girl hastily nodded and fished out the snoozing creature from her pocket, switching it on. "Lavi, can you hear me?" He called. "Lavi?" The only reply was the sound of static. "Damn it, his golem is malfunctioning." It really sucked that he didn't have Tim with him right now, but the golden golem stayed with his Master. Well, at least there was someone by his side to keep him in line. But back to topic. "One of us has to go, inform him and help him with preparing the train."

"I'll go." Lenalee volunteered, but Allen held her back by her forearm.

"No. Kanda, you go."

They were quick to object. "But Allen-"

"Beansprout, what the fuck? Don't order me around, damn you!"

"Kanda, you're the one who can slip past those Akuma unnoticed also" he looked Lenalee in the eye. "If we have to make a run for it I'll need you to take care of Link."

Momentarily silence settled when they heard an Akuma stop right in front of the store, from the reflection on the broken glasses they could see one looking just in their way.

Impossible! Allen thought, hand flying over the Innocence in his breast pocket. Is it feeling this Innocence?

They all held their breaths in anticipation hearing the sound of metal cluttering on the tiled floor, just in their direction. There was no other choice; without further ado, Allen grabbed the Innocence, threw it in his mouth and to the horror of his companions and swallowed it. Before either of them could let out a single sound, he once again covered their mouths with his hands and glanced at Link, silently commanding him to stay put. The footsteps stopped just two steps from the counter where they were hiding at. Nervous perspiration ran down on their skin as they waited the Akuma to make a move with breath held back. They noiselessly jolted when a small mouse appeared out of the shadows, spooked by the humans, attempting to run away from their prying eyes; however it only ran into its own demise, The tiny creature let out a squeal with pain as the Akuma fired at it, reducing the animal into ashes.

"What's taking you so long?" Another Akuma asked.

"I thought I felt some presence, but it was just a mouse."

"Quit wasting our time." The third one snapped. "We must carry out or duty and find the Innocence for the Master Earl."

There was a slight pause, then the heavy footsteps retreated; Allen waited for them to get out of earshot, but not his sight; then readied himself for the scolding that was sure to come. His comrades were watching him with eyes rounded wide, entirely speechless. "Um..."

Lenalee's trembling voice was a mere whisper as she clutched his arm, like holding for dear life. "Why didn't you Fall?"

Allen blinked in surprise, head tilting to the side in wonder; what did Link mean by that, he was sitting on the ground, he couldn't get any lower than this-

-a white monstrosity rising in the sky, obliterating everything in sight-

Oh. "I didn't try to synchronise with an Innocence that doesn't belong to me. As long as I respect that and don't attempt forcibly synchronising I'll be fine. Right now my body acts as a temporary container like Hevlaska's."

"But won't that put even bigger strain on your body?" She asked worried.

He smiled at her reassuringly. "It's alright, I'm not connected to it, my body is no different than any tool the Innocence gets molded into."

Her lips trembled as tears burned her eyes, fear for him written all over her, which quickly turned into an angry frown. "The only reason I'm not punching you is because you need your mobility. And you're still hurt."

That's two reasons, but Allen didn't bother to voice it out loud, he just gave a sheepish smile, there was nothing else he could have done, they would have been revealed otherwise.

He turned his eyes at Kanda, who watched him with an odd expression, as if he wanted to say or ask something important, but couldn't grasp the topic. In the end he gave up with a grunt and once he made sure no Akuma was nearby, he sped off soundlessly.

Allen turned his attention back to the Akuma, silently sliding out of his hiding place to follow them, with Link and Lenalee in tow.

* * *

Kanda zipped in the shadows as fast as his legs could carry him, back to the railway station. He didn't bother with the main entrance as it was still obstacled, he headed for the back door; his hand quickly grabbed on the handle, only to find it locked. He cursed under his breath, not really in the mood to use Mugen as a crowbar. Glancing to the left, he saw the cheap wire-fence separating the station from the city. Without further delay, Kanda climbed up to the top and jumped down, his eyes frantically searching Lavi's flaming red hair. He cursed when he didn't see him in the thickening mist, but forced himself to close his eyes and calm down. He regulated his breathing and sharpened his senses; the real world around him ceased to exist as he concentrated on recalling Lavi's presence.

In a few seconds he already found the Bookman's location and immediately headed there.

* * *

From the position of the sun, Lavi could tell it was almost time his companions arrived, he estimated it to be roughly 9:45.

Finding the storages weren't hard but it took time, he had to make sure that the engine was in flawless condition, then a wagon piled up with coal to its brim; he wasn't sure how much it took to operate, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

The engine he found was connected to a single wagon, all he had to do is to conduct it to the correct lane. Just as he was about to switch the system on, his senses alerted him that something wasn't right. One hand on his hammer, he leaned out the door, his one eye pasting through the abandoned station, finding nothing amiss except maybe for the milky white fog; strange, he could have sworn that he was watched. Shaking his head, he reached out to grab on the shovel-

Lavi's surprised gasp was choked mute by a large hand clasping on his mouth; the owner of the hand sent him a sharp look that ordered him to shut up. A familiar chill ran down his spine when his momentary surprise diminished, glancing in the conveniently positioned rear view mirror, he could see the familiar form of several Level 3s. One of the Akuma paused sparing a glance at the engine, but in the next moment it was already gone.

The two waited unmoving until the machines were gone when the hand around Lavi's mouth retreated.

"Wow Yuu, I never thought I'd see the day when you let Akuma escape."

Onyx eyes narrowed at him. "It was the stupid Bean's idea, apparently the Akuma are here for Innocence. The idiot sent me to tell you this and help you with the preparations."

"Oh." Lavi couldn't say he wasn't surprised, under normal circumstances Allen would have just charged in, slaying every one of them. These were hardly normal circumstances, though, he was glad the boy thought things over this time; the guy could sure pull reckless stunts but only when civilian's lives were involved; however they had nothing to protect but their own lives so this time he reigned his desire to save the Akuma to protect themselves. Again, Allen could be reckless, but he wasn't (that) stupid. "Alright, then-"

He was cut off by the sound of statics. "Kanda, Lavi can you guys hear me?" a feminine voice asked.

Lavis lips twisted into a lopsided grin. "Silent and clear." he replied with an equally silent voice, suspecting that the others were in a pinch. "We're fine, I guess Allen can see us through this fog too. How are things on your end?"

"No progress so far." Lenalee replied eyeing Allen who had his right eye closed so he could focus all his attention on watching the Akuma. "We hid in the townhouse, Allen said he could see the whole city from here."

"This is bad." Link murmured, sensing the multiple malicious auras nearby. "The longer we stay the greater the chance of discovery."

"It's not like we can help it."

Both of them jolted when Allen abruptly stood up and pulled the hood over his head. "The Akuma are all heading to the waterworks. Let's go."

Lenalee quickly said goodbye to the two, then along with Link she jumped to her feet too and followed Allen's lead quietly.

The teen led them to an old building with a crumbling facade and broken windows at its third floor. The Akuma have invaded the building through the entrance without problem, but for the humans that was impossible because of the electric cord lying on the ground, touching a large poodle, still emitting sparks. They could have gotten in with his Clown Belt and the Dark Boots but then they'd attract attention. Allen took a good look of his surroundings, trying to come up with a different approach.

The building on the left was crumbled, while the other was still intact more or less, its windows broken or missing, which came in handy right now. "If we get inside that building we can get into the other."Allen whispered. "Stay here, I'll clear the path." Allen left the safety of the shadows, stealthily jogging to the building on the other side of the road. Another group of Akuma were uncomfortably close, he had to hurry. He grasped on the handle, only to find out that it could only be opened from the inside without key. He cursed under his breath, if he stayed there he'd be killed, if he ran back to the others they get all killed in case he gets noticed. Thankfully an idea stuck him.

Link and Lenalee watched in suspense as Allen fumbled with the door, seemingly unsuccessful. Their breath hitched seeing Akuma approach, Allen might have been in cover but if the came close they'd see him. To their horror the Akuma were gazing in Allen's direction very interested. What could they do?

Movement caught their eye, Allen was waving at them, his left glove off for once. He wasn't planning on an ambush, did he?

Instead of activating however, he pointed at a discarded bottle next to him, then at the direction of the Akuma. The message left Link confused, but Lenalee understood. "He wants us to create noise to distract them so that he can get away to safety."

Link looked surprised, but nodded; he picked up a piece of brick and sought a good target and threw. As intended, the item crashed on the ground loudly, making the Akuma whip back to see the source of the noise. Allen used this to sink the blackened nails of his left hand in the brick wall and climb to a broken window on the second floor just in time. Job done, the two waited for the recomposed Akuma to get inside the water works.

Inside, Allen heaved on his hands and knees, but not from physical exertion, he could feel the muscles around his eye twitch in pain as the curse seemingly intended to force Allen into just impulsively follow the machines and eliminate them. He hunched over, it was hard to breathe as pain thundered in his skull, resonating through his whole body as if asking what are you waiting for? Akuma are right here. Destroy them.

Not yet. I have to make sure that the Innocence is safe. I'll free them all, I promise; please just wait a bit longer.

Still displeased, but satisfied for now, the pain was suppressed to a manageable level, letting Allen breathe freely. He greedily gulped down the air, then pushed himself back to his feet and rushed down to the ground floor to let Link and Lenalee in.

As the door opened and Allen popped his head out, the two quickly ran inside the building and closed the door shut. Lenalee and Link moved for the stairs, but seeing Allen go the other direction they halted. "What do you want that ladder for?" Lenalee asked seeing Allen return with the item. The building was probably under restoration when the attack happened.

"The other house is too far to risk jumping, so we'll use this as a bridge to get into the other building. Link go upstairs and pull it up, it's easier than trying to carry it in this narrow hallway."

The blond nodded as he ran up to the next level and pulled the ladder up and continued until they reached the top floor.

Lenalee threw a window open that faced a broken one in the institute on the other side and stepped aside, so Allen could lay the ladder on the windowsill. Once he secured it, he hopped on and simply walked to the opposite building; given his background as a former clown he had excellent balance so he didn't fear falling. Once inside the glanced back, beckoning the two to follow him. Link motioned Lenalee to go first and the girl hesitantly nodded. She stood on the windowsill her eyes casting the empty air under her.

"What are you waiting for? Go already." Link urged in a hushed tone.

Lenalee shot him back a look but didn't comment, she swallowed glancing back, but jumped when she found Allen in front of her. "You have a fear of heights?"

Lenalee's face flushed in embarrassment as she casted her eyes down to the rings floating around her ankles; while she as okay with flying, there was a lurking fear within her that she'd fall; this time she couldn't use her Innocence to save herself, if she fell she was doomed. She jolted when a hand touched her shoulder; Allen's understanding eyes were boring into hers, his right hand outstretched for her. "Hey, it's okay, I won't let you fall."

A strange sense of deja vu washed over her as she took that hand and let herself be guided. Her heart missed a beat when her foot slipped and felt gravity claim her, but true to his word, Allen grabbed her in time and helped her regain balance. Allen patiently waited for her to stop trembling until she nodded, then he loosened his grip so it wasn't as uncomfortable and helped her inside. "Stay low and silent." He turned back to see how Link was faring; the inspector was much more cautious than Allen was but he was proceeding nicely. At least he did until Allen noticed yet another Akuma head there. He practically jumped on the ladder, which gave an unfriendly creak under him, warning that it would snap; Allen didn't wait for that though, he grabbed the inspector by the collar and practically hauled him inside, he then ripped the ladder inside. Not losing from his speed, he spun on his heel, took hold of the two and hid themselves in an antique closet, just in time.

Akuma descended from the sky, sparing a single glance in the void rooms, landing in front of the entrance and casually walked in.

Once Akuma were away, Allen opened the door with a relieved sigh; Link raised an eyebrow when he saw his charge shudder.

"What's wrong Allen?" the girl asked.

Allen shook his head. "Nothing, I'm just glad Lavi's not here, I wouldn't hear the end of his closet jokes." Allen wanted to hit himself for letting such sentence slip from his mouth, but to his luck neither of them two seemed to understand. He coughed nervously and uttered a silent let's go.

They were extremely cautious as Allen led them to the operating room where the Akuma were gathering; silently, he made his way to the bulky machinery in the middle, using it as a cover.

Allen silently observed as the Akuma tried to locate the exact location of the Innocence; the Akuma wisely scattered around, which was quite problematic for him, since they could be seen like this, an Akuma was already dangerously close to their hideout. Maybe he should throw something to create noise and lure them away? Even in the fog, they could probably still see-

Wait, fog? Raising his head up, indeed, he could see mist like fine silk slip through his fingers, through his right eye he saw that he barely saw the silhouette of Akuma that his left eye saw crystal clear. All of it concentrated right around him, or more correctly, the bulky flood gate lock system they were hiding behind. The three froze when the helm ominously screeched as it turned by itself, the two Accommodators sensing the presence of Innocence right next to them, enveloping the rooms occupants in mist, as if the Innocence was helping them to stay invisible. Without doubt, this is where the Innocence resided. When the Akuma tore it open, Allen wasted no time; using this to his advantage, he snuck out of his hiding spot right behind a group of Level 3. The Akuma noticed him, but it was a step too late, they were all sliced in half by Allen's claw, the rest meeting similar fates by his Clown Belt or Lenalee's kick.

Lenalee quickly removed the Innocence from the engine and threw it to Allen, who much like a dog, caught it mid air with his teeth and engulfed this one too. "There's even more heading here, quickly let's get out of here! Lenalee, take Link, I'll back you guys up!"

The girl hesitated a bit then nodded, grabbing onto Link's hand and sped off while Allen used his Clown Belt to navigate. More Akuma awaited them outside; as discussed Lenalee left them alone and concentrated on getting Link out while Allen slashed the army of Level 3s apart. There were even more of them than he expected, meaning that the Earl did open a gate somewhere nearby.

Lenalee kept glancing back over her shoulder to confirm that Allen did follow them, the youngest faring well with the onslaught. The station was already in sight, a whistle blowing indicated that Kanda and Lavi spotted them and set the engine in motion to their getaway; the train let out a dark puff of smoke as it rolled forward.

Lenalee quickly landed on the top of the coal pile, Allen quickly following her. "They're still coming!" Allen tensed his muscles, ready to jump back when Link called out to him.

"Don't, Walker! This is our chance to escape!"

Allen whipped his head back. "What are you saying, Link?! If we leave these Akuma, then following the tracks in pursuing us, they'd reach highly populated areas and kill everyone there just like here! We have to destroy them all!" Allen was ready to turn on his heels and engage in battle again when abruptly his weight seemed to multiply, making him lose balance on the uneven ground and fall into the coal. Glancing down he confirmed his suspicion, he was confined with Seals.

Surprised shouts were let out by the other three Exorcists and the flash of recognition in their eyes, but neither Link nor Allen paid attention to them. Link's strict gaze burned into his angered ones. "I believe I ordered you to stay put, Exorcist."

"And if I recall correctly your job was to inspect, not interfere, Inspector." He replied, letting some of his wrath seep into his words. "As is mine to destroy Akuma."

"I cannot allow you to risk your life needlessly, especially in your condition." The Crow said without room for objection. "We're retreating and that's final."

Allen gritted his teeth in frustration at his left eye's intensifying urging, the souls were calling for him, along with his conscience to protect the living, but for the moment he turned his attention to his captor. "Link, these Akuma won't give up, even if we're surrounded in fog then what? They'll just split up and destroy the towns that are connected to here. We're talking about the lives of thousands!"

"My orders were to keep you safe at all cost." Link replied expressionlessly.

Link flinched back at the dark look Allen basically stabbed him with, the mellow aura around the boy bled into something progressively colder, not murderous but still dangerous. Despite the heavy kilos hanging on him, the white haired captive rose back to standing position, his usually warm silver eyes piercing him like frigid metal. "That's it? Is that what you've got to say? That I let innocent people die just like that?"

If Link was nervous he masked it perfectly. "And what would you achieve by throwing your life away like that?"

The glare still drilled into him but then Allen broke it,when something flashed in his eyes. Out of the mist, a claw shot out and snatched Allen inside, with the Seals still wrapped around his body.

"Allen!" Lavi and Lenalee cried out in union, Lenalee ready to activate when Lavi stopped him. "Wait, we are at disadvantage, let me clear it up!" He summoned the second release of the invocation and slammed the hammer down on the Hammer Seal. "Fog, rece-"

Lavi jerked when white tendrils wrapped around his wrists, then a familiar white blob emerged from the fog, jumping on top of the coal pile again, the cowl receding into Allen's arm. The receding fog revealed the slain bodies of the living weapons littered on the ground into piles, Lavi gulped when he realised he couldn't even count them since some were diced into so many pieces. As Allen straightened up he raised his fist in the air from where a pale green light glowed. Lavi's eye widened. "Innocence?"

"This was probably the one you two were sent after." Allen reasoned as swallowed that one too.

"How did you get free from the seals?" Link asked suspiciously.

Allen sent him a look, he was still mad but a little fight with the Akuma drained the blood from his head so he could think more clearly. In truth he used the words Link muttered when he ceased the immobilising spell on Allen at the end of the North American Branch's Invasion to transfer him to his cell and replace the temporary seals with much stronger ones. But of course, he shouldn't reveal that he had a very basic understanding of magic since that knowledge didn't really belong to him, he didn't want a liar gets revealed situation thank you very much. He had to be careful, his watchdog already caught whiff of his strange behaviour. "That Level 3's claw slashed most of them apart, the rest was easy to tear off." He offered a simple explanation, which was half-true.

Link's gaze didn't leave him, but Allen didn't bother with explanation, that would make him even more suspicious, even if he couldn't shake off Link he still could stall him.

He raised his hands above his head, arching his body, then sat down on the pile of coal, stifling a yawn behind his hand. "I'm a bit tired, I'm gonna take a nap." He announced as he settled himself in the black, already blinking lazily; soon he really did fall asleep, the fog once again enveloping them on their way.

* * *

OMAKE

Before Allen could doze off Lavi firmly shook him awake, then practically yanked the boy on his feet. "Wait, Allen, how are we going to get those Innocence out of you?"

Before Allen could answer Lenalee appeared there, now that out of danger ready to unleash her wrath. "Leave it to me." With that with all power she could muster she dove her fist into Allen's stomach.

Allen gasped in pain, hand flying to where the punch impacted.

Lavi sweated nervously. "He-hey, hold on Lena-" Seeing her flex he quickly corrected himself. "Nothing, don't mind me!" He sighed in relief when her attention went back to Allen.

"It's not in my stomach." Allen croaked, glad - probably for the first time in his life - that his stomach was empty.

Link was positively appalled. "Wait, don't tell me-"

"No, no, it never reached my stomach, I can cough it out." Allen reassured.

"Wha-? How?"

Allen gave a pained smile. "A circus trick."

Kanda appeared to be thoughtful for a few seconds, then he tripped Allen, unsheathed Mugen, pointing the blade over Allen's belly. "It's much faster this way."

Lavi pulled Kanda away in the nick of time. "Wait, you guys are going a bit overboard!"

ENDE


	14. Chapter 14

This is slightly late, but it's twice as long as usual. There are going to be OCs in this chapter but none of them are going to be some 15th Noah or an Exorcist, they'll help but they won't carry the plot themselves so don't worry.

**IMPORTANT!**

There will be Russian names, so here's a very short tutorial. Allen (and me too) will refer to these girls on their first name, but Allen will introduce them formally, which is FIRST NAME+PATRONYMIC (a name based on your father's name). I underlined the first name and made the diminiutive form of some names in italics (this is the informal way). Surname is only used in formal documents. Allen will talk to them on their first name, which is semi formal (also to avoid confustion as which deminiutive belongs to who).

If you happen to be Russian, I apologize if I end up butchering your mother language.

Getting 200+ follows and 180+ favourites really surprised me, thank you very much for your dedication everyone.

Thank you **liketolaugh, thor94, Deugemia, Neah D. Campbell**(oh gosh I'm sorry I didn't write you, happy very-very late birthday to you dear!), **MummyMustKill, Sinnuessa, Otaku4lifeeee, Lol, Guest, Galskab** and **Winter Anime Fan** for reviewing!

Also, Winter Anime Fan, what they buried were the fur, the bones and the insides, those are basically half of its weight. Thank you for your question!

If any of you are doing Ramadan, I warn you in advance that this chapter has a lot of swearing and sexual innuendos, also food mention, please read at own risk. Also, Happy Ramadan for you!

Chapter 14 - Contact

Harsh puff of breathes dissolved in the white curtain of fog as Kanda, Lavi and Link shovelled some more coal into the furnace. It's been around 2 hours since they hit the road, they've been steadily progressing ever since then. While they were thankful for the practically invisibility, it was also a disadvantage, they had no idea where they were heading. Well they'd end up somewhere sooner or later and if there was Akuma nearby Allen would know.

Lavi wiped the sweat off his forehead and glanced back at their snoozing comrade and the girl watching over him (knowing Allen he'd roll of the moving train, so yeah, better have someone there). Lenalee looked up when he approached the two of them. He smiled at her. "Don't you wanna rest a little too? I'll change you."

"I'm ok," she replied. "For the most part we were sneaking after the Akuma, and even after then he was the one fighting."

Lavi snorted in amusement. "Typical Sprout." He noted that Lenalee wasn't giggling like she usually does when he's teasing Allen. She was either mad, worried or both.

"He won't up and disappear you know. He's just out cold." To demonstrate his point Lavi lightly slapped Allen's face a few times; as expected, the boy remained unresponsive.

The girl glanced at Lavi, then back to Allen without reply.

Lavi sighed trying to come up with something reassuring when Kanda's shout made them jump. "Rabbit, there's another train ahead, we're going to crash!" Glancing ahead, Lavi saw the silhouette of another train and then heard its breaks screeching.

He quickly jumped back into the engine room, the two other males stepping back and holding onto anything they could, Lenalee hooking her arm with Allen's as she grabbed on too as Lavi grasped their own break and pulled with all his might. The train skidded metres with a deafening howl until finally it jerked as it was forced to halt. He opened the one good eye, he didn't realise he has closed to look up. They avoided crashing by a metre.

"Is everyone okay?" He shouted, voice shaking a bit from the near-death experience.

Everyone gave their distinctive sound of approval except for one. Lavi snapped his head up back to where Allen was, only to groan in exasperation seeing him still out as if nothing happened.

* * *

Allen's consciousness stirred when he felt tender prodding on his cheek. He groaned lightly, did Crowned Clown want something? No, he didn't feel that serenity like in that world, someone must be trying to wake him up. Lavi was out of question, he'd most likely try to draw something unsightly, if not obscene on his face. Link wouldn't bother being so gentle, he'd most likely just shake him by the shoulder and Kanda would be glad if he never woke up again. Lenalee maybe?

Silver eyes cracked open to see golden. His hazy brain instantly connected this to Noah, making him sit up suddenly. Before he could jump away or defend, something dropped in his face. Disoriented as he was he didn't notice Lenalee's arm hooking his and almost sent her off rolling with the sudden movement. As his vision finally focused he sighed in relief realising that the golden orb wasn't a golden iris. His lips instantly quirked into a smile to greet his best friend. "Hey, Tim."

Hearing his name being called Tim happily flapping around his head. Allen gave a small laugh. "Yeah, I'm glad to see you too. But how come you're here?" he mused, holding his hand out for the small golem to land there.

"Because you morons almost crashed into us, Idiot Discipline!"

Allen almost jumped off the wagon when he heard an awfully familiar voice. Looking around he noticed that the train they hijacked almost rammed into another one, from where an incredibly familiar redhead was glaring at him. He wanted to grunt in annoyance; of all people they had to run into his Master. This had to be some joke, no, rather a nightmare. "Maybe if I go back to sleep he will disappear," Allen murmured as he turned his back at the man to lie down again, Timcanpy cradled in his embrace, while Cross shouted at him, annoyed at being ignored.

Allen almost fell back to sleep when the sound of gunshots were heard and he felt numerous bullets whizz past him and bury themselves in the coal. Allen lazily glanced back over his shoulder then sighed sitting up; sadly this wasn't a nightmare, it was much, much worse: it was reality.

"What are you doing here?" he grumbled annoyed as he placed Tim on the crown of his head standing up, but stumbled a little when he kicked something soft and warm, which groaned in response. He blinked in surprise seeing Lavi lying in front of him. "What are you doing?" he asked in a deadpan voice. Seeing Lavi's sheepish smile, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Before he asked, Timcanpy jumped off his head into his palm and opened his mouth to show a projection. The records showed Cross and Bookman sitting in the train cabin in silence when Tim suddenly perked up and flied off of Cross's head, just as Cross was about to ask what happened the train suddenly jerked as it forced itself to slow. Another shake later the train stopped. Cross, along with Bookman immediately shot up from his seat one hand moving to his Innocence, the other to rip the window open. Tim used this to leave the compartment much to the two's confusion, until they realised where he was heading.

Tim was soaring in the air, his vision fixated on a familiar white haired boy, only to halt seeing the impending danger approaching him.

"Hey Aaalleeen," Lavi chanted dragged out, the elder lightly slapped and pinched his cheeks. No reaction. Lavi grabbed his cheeks, pushing his lips into puckered position, akin to that of a fish's. "Waaaakeeeyyyy~" he mirrored Allen's pout when he still ignored him. "Wake up, Beansprout! Ya can't go on snoozing while I'm awake~! Don't leave me in this cruel world all alone! Waaaakeeee uuuuuupp!" Lavi huffed, as if offended.

A glint of realisation flared up in that single green iris followed by a devilish smirk blooming on his face. He picked up a piece of coal, his grin widening seeing how it blackened his palm. He held it up threateningly above Allen's face. "Rise and shine-GAH!" Lavi's farce and the record was ended by a disgruntled Timcanpy slamming in his face.

Allen gave an unimpressed look to the sheepishly smiling red head, then glanced back to smile at the golden golem. "Thank you for saving me, Tim, you're my hero," he said jokingly as he winked at his saviour. The small creature legitimately blushed before settling in Allen's hair, the boy could swear he heard the golem purr in delight.

"If you're done, princess get your damn ass over here, your first class carriage is ready," Cross snapped, not having the patience for this.

Allen sighed in reply, but complied, he hauled Lavi up to his feet then nodded to the train for the others who watched the exchange silently, maybe even speechlessly. Only as she passed by him did Allen realise that Lenalee was near him. They hopped off their vehicle and walked over to the other one waiting them.

The closest door on the train was slapped open to reveal Bookman, who stepped aside to let the youngsters in. Just as all of them boarded a flustered conductor appeared. "What the- Who on earth are you people and why-" the words stuck in his mouth upon seeing the Rose Cross on the old man's coat. He hastily bowed in apology. "I-I'm sorry for my insolence, I will escort you to your colleagues."

"Isn't it possible to provide us an empty cabin?"Link asked stealing a glance at his charge. "It would be terribly… crowded for ten people."

"M-my apologies sir, but all the other compartments are full," he stuttered, then added "a-and there's only two people of the Black Order who travel with this train."

Link's lips pressed together in a thin line; it seems Walker was right and other Exorcists were attacked too. The Earl probably thought that the Heart finally showed up and he'd use this to kill two birds with one stone: find the Heart and get rid of the competition. "Lead the way then." The train inspector nodded and hastily led them to the two senior Exorcists, he opened the door for the newcomers and shut it or would have if Allen didn't speak up. "Excuse me, is there a buffet car attached?"

The train guard nodded eagerly. "Yes, sir, what would you like to order?"

"One of everything." Allen replied without missing a beat. The man was flabbergasted by his request, but quickly composed himself and let the Black Priests travel in peace.

The compartment would be a bit crowded with seven of them, but still bearable. As a first class vagon, the place was neatly taken care of, the velvet seats were warm and comfortable, the walls were scrubbed clean so the wooden surface practically glinted in the sunlight. All in all it was nice.

Cross and Allen sat by the window, Link on Cross's side so he could keep an eye on the two of them; on his other side Lenalee and Kanda by the wall, since the girl was the only one he wouldn't strangle for some reason. Hopefully. In front of Kanda sat Bookman, who he felt for pretty neutral; next to him his own apprentice, who closed the circle by sitting next to Allen.

"What's with this damn fog?" Cross asked suspicious, turning to meet the other's eyes, which were fixated on Allen. His tense posture dissipated into a deadpan look. "What did you do?"

Allen held his hands up innocently. "It's not my doing, it's the Innocence I swallowed."

Cross groaned in reply. "You idiot, how many times do I have to tell you that the one who swallows is-"

The man was abruptly cut off when Allen's fist buried itself in the wall next to Cross's head, splintering the wood that was too weak to withstand the assault. Allen's too sweetly smiling face was too close to Cross for comfortable. "Excuse me, what were you saying?" He asked in a fake cheerful voice that only promised pain.

Cross was sensible enough not to push the matter. "... Whatever." Satisfied by the response, Allen returned to his seat, smiling blindingly at the others as if that would erase from their memories what happened. "But get that thing out of you, it probably zaps your energy to produce this fog."

Allen held his index finger up then a shudder ran through his body. Cross wrinkled his nose in disgust when Allen put his hand in front of his mouth, then as he pulled it away he presented 3 glowing crystals. The brat and all the disturbing shit he picked up.

Just as Cross predicted, once the Innocence shards were separated from their container, the fog thinned. Now that they were out of immediate danger and had plenty of firepower Allen could allow simply storing them in his breast pocket, where they barely audibly chimed.

"Just so you know," Link spoke up, focusing on Allen and his Master, "everything you say and do are both supervised by me and recorded by the two Bookman; Central has full access to everything they record in connection with the Holy War, so-"

"That's nice and all," Cross cut him off, lacking the patience for everything that was in connection with the Vatican "but the brat will be out in like 2 minutes."

Link was irritated to be disrespected by that, but nonetheless he focused his attention on his charge to confirm whether what the General said was true. The white haired Exorcist stretched, then leaned his head to the headpost, Timcanpy nestled between his shoulder and cheek; in a few seconds the two were dozing without care.

Link raised an eyebrow; now that...certainly made his job easier. Or harder, depending on how you regarded the lack of communication between the two; he would be unable to investigate but at least he could rest a little too.

Silence ruled the small place for around 40 minutes, when the conductor returned with Allen's order. Timcanpy nudged the boy awake when he rocketed into the treats, much to Allen's displeasure. Allen managed to catch the small golem by its tail and didn't let go, even when the vicious little thing kept biting him through the glove.

"You should take what you want and I'll eat the rest," Allen offered, motioning to the cart filled with food that wouldn't be enough even as an appetiser for him. "We don't know when we'll have the chance to eat again so please, take what you need."

"Brat, we're not like you who'd bitch because we feel a bit hungry," Cross grunted, ignoring Allen's oh-really look. "Eat, I'm not going to carry your unconscious ass around because your blood sugar dropped." With that, he turned his glance away, not wanting to witness the borderline revolting way the boy shoved food down on his throat.

Once he was done with his terribly unfulfilling meal, Allen almost instantly went back to sleep, legs crossed, arms folded, Tim once again cuddling him.

"He's sleeping awfully lot," Lenalee spoke up quietly, gazing at the General. "Is this normal?"

Cross shrugged. "He's a Parasite type, he drains quick; if he doesn't have enough food he'll recharge like that. Besides he still has healing to do and then I didn't count the strain of having those three Innocence pieces."

Lenalee perked up at the word. "That's right! General, when he wakes up can you take a look at his arm? The right one got caught up in some offensive magic. I can't really tell, but there are strange marks burned in his skin that stops him from opening gates."

Brown eyes sharpened behind red-rimmed spectacles and flickered to the napping individual in front of him. "I see. I'll check it once he wakes up. Even a crowbar wouldn't be enough to untangle his arms when he's out cold, that little shit."

Another round of silence settled in the small piece, only filled by the sound of Allen's soft breathing.

* * *

A loud, dragged out, insistent whistling stirred Allen from his slumber. He lazily blinked his eyes open, which snapped wide when he felt someone touch his shoulder. "Walker, wake up, we arrived in Moscow."

Allen needed two seconds to register that it was Link talking to him before nodding. Glancing around in the compartment he saw that his Master, Kanda and the two Bookmen were gone, Lenalee spared him a glance, then followed them, leaving Allen and the Inspector puzzled. Tim didn't want to wake up yet so he crawled into his master's coat for warmth.

Allen stretched once again and left the train. Outside of course an enormous crowd moved around, basically flowing like stream of water. His company, Allen noticed stuck close to him, trusting him to spot any potential Akuma. "So where are we going?"

"To Slava," Cross replied, boredly exhaling smoke puffs. "We can use the telephone there. I'm sure that idiot supervisor pissed his pants already." As soon as he and Bookman were done, they extinguished their cigars, Allen wasn't even surprised when the General lead them to the red-light district.

"Red-light district. Again," Kanda grumbled, slightly annoyed at being eyed by prostitutes.

Lavi however looked like some brat at Christmas that made the whole ordeal ten times worse, and much to Kanda's disgust even the old Bookman had flushed cheeks. Lenalee and Link were both visibly uncomfortable, but only Link voiced his disgust. "General, you're a prestigious person representing the Vatican, it is unsightly for you to even step in this area!"

Instead of directly answering Cross casually dropped in. "Kid, does this guy always have that stick up in his ass?"

Allen sighed, ignoring the undignified shout behind him. "Master, you really shouldn't speak such way in front of a girl, Komui will kill you and probably me too. And Link is right, you should have… less shady acquaintances too. You know, the ones we can visit when we're in the company of normal people."

Cross snorted in amusement. "So if she doesn't hear it it's fine, eh? Also" his hand came to pat Allen's head mockingly "Is the pot calling the kettle black?"

Allen swatted the invading hand away, eyes narrowing at his Master's smirk. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Allen could see that Cross was about to give a very snarky remark, when fortunately or unfortunately, Cross's attention was distracted by the sight of a wavy, copper haired woman in her early twenties, her voluptuous body in tight suit with no sleeves and pants or skirt gazing at them suggestively. As her keen green eyes caught sight of their faces her expression instantly changed to that of a surprised one, which bloomed into joy no actress could fake. "Allen?"

Allen was too surprised to notice the almost accusing glances - save for Cross who was torn between self-satisfaction at being proved correct and jealousy - bore into him. "Natalie?"

"Allen!" she repeated again, smiling widely, which withered when she looked at the redhead next to him. "And I see Cross is here too." Her enthusiasm returned when she spotted the people behind them. "Oh, are those your friends? They have the same coat as you!" Her smile widened further as she approached him. "You've grown taller than me, and I'm wearing heels!" To indicate the difference, she held up her hand to the top of her head and measured it next to Allen, she reached to his eyebrows. She giggled in delight then she pinched Allen's sleeve between her fingers and tugged on it lightly. "Come, you're here because you need something right? How about for meal as starter? Just think about it, if you eat at us we won't have to work tonight. And probably the rest of this month," she quickly injected seeing the reluctance in Allen.

Finally Allen nodded and let himself be dragged away by an extremely pleased courtesan. The attention shifted to Cross, who huffed what seemed to be envious before he followed the two; the rest exchanged awkward glances then followed the three.

People stared as the strange bunch was lead inside a large, two-storey house; the light pink facade was crumbling here and there, but the building was still overall in good condition with intact windows, that were covered by heavy curtains on the inside so absolute privacy was ensured. The inside was arranged pretty stylish with red and pink theme; roses and candles attempted imitating soothing, romantic atmosphere for customers.

Dramatically throwing the doors open, passing the bouncers, Natalie energetically slammed herself to the counter. "_Galyusha_, look who I found!"

Behind the furniture a was a long, brown haired woman with chestnut coloured eyes in her early thirties, wearing the same suit as Natalie. Her body was lean, almost scrawny but it still held some sort of grace. As she looked up from a worn, slightly ragged book her eyes lit up in recognition. "Allen?" Her brown eyes watered when the boy - no, the young man - smiled at her warmly. "It's been awhile, Galina."

A tear rolled down on her tanned, freckled cheek as she let out a shout. "EVERYONE, ALLEN CAME! _ARRIVE_-CAME!"

The Exorcists following them had only fractions of minutes to take it in when a handful of females varying between twenty to early thirties were appearing out of nowhere, rushing to the white haired boy, surrounding and practically gushing over their youngest in Russian, while the envy was more pronounced on Cross's sulking face. There were a few other girls in their late teens who clearly didn't know them and were eyeing the guests curiously. Unlike Kanda, Lenalee and Link, Lavi and Bookman understood every word flying out of the ladies' mouth which may or may not have made the situation more confusing.

"Look at him _Irinushka_, he's a full grown man!" Galina whimpered as she tried to stifle her joyous sobs.

"Your shoulders are so wide!"

"I can't believe that our baby became an Exorcist!"

"You've grown so much since last time!"

"Oh, yes, you definitely grew, but did you grow downstairs too?" Lavi and Bookman received confused looks as they coughed to cover their laughter or embarrassment. "Last time I checked you were-" her grin widened as she moved to hold up her hands only her index fingers extended undoubtedly to show a certain body size, but a furiously blushing Allen quickly clamped his hands around the now pouting woman's hands.

"We'd like to use your telephone, Raisa," Allen quickly cut in in Russian before the situation could escalate further; it was a bit rough around the edges, but Lavi supposed it is to be expected, since Allen hasn't visited any place lately where a greater community of Russians lived.

If anything the 20 something light brown haired woman with baby blue eyes looked disappointed that her fun was put to an end. "Fine."

"Okay," Allen retreated sighing in relief that the teasing was done, it was time for proper greeting. "Introductions. These are Alexandra Volkovna, Irina Matveenva, Raisa Markovna, Natalie Sergeevna, Karina Leonidovna, Galina Grigorievna, Varvara Zakharovna, Roza Gennadievna and Sabina Romanovna," he listed in English motioning at the each individuals. "Ladies, these are Lavi, Bookman, Kanda Yuu, Howard Link, Lenalee Lee and you already know Cross. And those behind you, who would they be?"

Raisa called the nervous and a bit suspicious looking younger girls. "They are Elizaveta Valerianovna, Lidiya Petrovna, Olga Artemievna, Tatyana Rodionovna, Valentina Tarasovna, Vasiliya Antonovna; they came a bit after you from the rural, so their English is still moderate."

"Pleasure to meet you all," Allen greeted in Russian then shifted back to English as he addressed his friend. "Ok, they'll lead the way to where telephone is. Lenalee, I think you should be the one talking, everyone else might be accused of kidnapping you. Just… please omit the part where we exactly are."

Allen noted that she wasn't meeting his eyes, but she still nodded. "Okay."

She blinked surprised when Bookman stepped next to her. "I have to discuss some matters with the Supervisor."

"Alright, follow me," Roza, a curvy blonde at the end of her twenties with green eyes said switching to English as she nodded towards the room where the device was kept. "Escort our guests to the Velvet Room, that's big and private enough."

"Okie!" Natalie shouted back as she grabbed Allen again and steered him to the piece, with a bunch of workers and his friends following, exchanging suspicious glances.

* * *

Lenalee sighed as she laid eyes on the phone that sat there innocently in the small cabin, as if Komui's wailing wouldn't blare through it in the next few minutes. Or hours depending how long they can take him. Roza awaited them outside to give them privacy. "I can't give away any information if I don't know anything," is what she offered as an explanation.

With a final exhale she resigned herself to connect her golem and put it through to Komui's office. It didn't even take two rings to have it answered.

"Hello?" Komui's exhausted voice, fuelled by anxiousness asked.

"Hello Brother, it's me, Lenalee." Even though she ripped the phone away from her ear, it still rung from the shrill screech Komui let out. She almost lost her balance from it, Komui's was even more dangerous than an Akuma's scream. Even at arm's length she could hear him shout. "LENALEE I WAS SO WORRIED, WHERE ARE YOU, ARE YOU ALRIGHT, ARE YOU HURT, YOU DIDN'T ELOPE WITH THOSE FILTHY-"

"I'm fine, I'm safe at the… friends of Allen in Moscow," she cut him off, wanting to spare herself from another mindless ramble. "We're probably going to take the next train to Paris, if I recall correctly it'll leave at 10 pm and the journey itself should take 41 hours. We should arrive at 3 pm the day after tomorrow."

"Bu-but couldn't Allen open a gate? I'm sure the higher-ups would approve, they wanted to open gates anyways." Lenalee's hand tightened around the device at the mention of the boy's name.

"He won't be able to open a gate," she whispered quietly.

All insanity drained from Komui's voice, replaced by dread. "Don't tell me-"

"He's alive." She reassured, realising how vague and misleading her answer was, "but… for some reason he can't open one, he was caught up in some spell or curse. He tried to but he couldn't. His right arm is burnt pretty bad, it's almost as black as his left one and it bled and it-"

"Miss Lena, may I take it over from here?" Bookman asked, wanting to avoid a mental breakdown.

The girl jolted, a bit embarrassed that she forgot the presence of the old man and handed over the receiver.

"Bookman, how serious is his situation?" Komui asked.

"I have not been witness to the extent of damage myself, but his arm was stiff and it shook a bit, but since he's a Parasite type that can be accounted for the hunger too and exhaustion." Bookman reported. "According to Lavi he was the one entrusted to be the team leader so it could be the mental strain too, he slept all the way from where we picked them up."

"That boy," Komui sighed, clearly concerned about the Exorcist's well-being. "Thank you Bookman, I'll send a carriage when you arrive, come home straight; don't engage in fights or go after Innocence, I'll send the others; thankfully they're home or only a few hours away."

"Understood, my full report will be submitted once we arrived back to Headquarters." Bookman concluded.

"LENALEE TAKE CARE-!" is all what Komui could say before the receiver was smashed back to its place.

Roza was playing with the ends of her long hair when they opened the door. "Ah, just in time. I think dinner should be done by now; come."

* * *

The display that greeted the two was unexpected, but not as shocking as it was at first. It wasn't the lusciously decorated red themed, rather large room, but the sight of Allen was once again being almost draped over by girls - almost because there was no real physical contact - who oddly enough were mostly indifferent to his eating habits; only some faces showed awe, shock or disgust.

Allen and her lady friends occupied a large sofa while the rest shared another one, sans Cross who claimed the armchair.

Kanda and Link sent judging looks to the white haired boy, while Cross and Lavi appeared to be annoyed or in Lavi's case simply evious.

"Ah, welcome back," Natalie greeted them. "Did everything go well?"

Lenalee nodded at her politely. "I talked to brother, he said he'll be waiting us at Paris. There's still two hours until the train."

"Good, good, come, eat with us!" she invited patting the empty seat next to her. "Our boy eats a lot more than last time, but there's still plenty for you too."

_Our boy,_ it echoed in Lenalee's mind as she nodded, a bit uneasy in the surroundings. Instead of the offered seat she sat next to Kanda who was grumbling in the back of his throat that there was no soba, he was surrounded by people he deemed annoying and that the damn Beansprout got on his nerves without even trying. Kanda's scowl deepened when Allen paused eating in favour of looking at him and the impending danger approaching him.

Onyx eyes narrowed when a sultry looking, curly brown haired, hazel eyed lady with an incredibly deep low-cut, Karina leaned over to serve him a drink. "Rough day, dear? Here, relax." She pushed a small glass filled with transparent liquid in his grip, slender, manicured fingers brushed over his knuckles. making Kanda twitch in annoyance. She laughed at his expression. "Come now sweetheart, such a cute girl shouldn't mar her beautiful face with such deep frown."

Karina tilted her head in confusion seeing spiderweb like cracks appear on the the small glass she handed over to her guest. The black haired Exorcist trembled in rage just like a harbouring volcano, then erupting spitting insults everywhere. "I'M A MAN YOU DAMN WOMAN!"

Surprise froze the spectators, save for Cross and Allen who watched the situation unfold amusedly.

As soon as the soul returned to her Karina let out a shriek. "YOU'RE A MAN?!" She jumped up from her seat, disgust seeping into her expression. Allen's snickers intensified as she started to make retching noises. "Oh dear god, I almost hit on a man. Ugh." She shuddered ripping out the glass of vodka from Kanda's grip and threw her head back to swallow the shot. As the bitter liquid flowed down on her throat she slapped the glass back on the table, - due to some miracle it did not shatter - then turned her furious eyes at the snickering white haired boy. "That was so mean, Allen! You know full well that I'm only interested in women! That's so unfair, how can a guy look so good?! He even wears a coat so long it looks like a dress!" She let out another cry of disdain. "At least tell me this was for getting back to this pretty boy!"

Kanda's shout of "Who the fuck are you calling a pretty boy?!" was completely ignored.

"It was," Allen reassured as he somewhat caught his breath.

Throwing her head back, Karina screeched again. "I love you, but I _hate_ you right now!"

"I guess this proved as a good lesson for you to not hit on everyone," Varvara, a straight dark brown haired woman deadpanned, untouched by the drama. She was chubbier than the rest but just as dashing.

"_Varyusha_, even you?!"

Varvara rolled her eyes, then grabbed some kind of doughnut and shoved it into Karina's mouth. "Calm down, there are tons of girls out there - and in here," she added the second part with a hushed tone, that only Kanda's and Link's sharp ears detected. The two exchanged mortified expressions.

The rest - save for Cross and Allen - were left clueless as Karina deflated and decided to munch on the delicacy, fuming.

Irina shook her head, then motioned Sabina to scoot so he could sit next to the white haired boy. The girl instead invited herself to sit between Allen's comfortably spread legs and send him a cheeky grin. "Quite the déjà vu, eh? Though last time our positions were reversed." Since his mouth was full, Allen's only reply was a snort of amusement.

Irina merely rolled her eyes then spoke. "I know there isn't much time until the next train, but you probably want to know the latest news. There were lots of rumours and even evidence scattered around, but the authorities kept silent about it and attempted to sweep it under the rug, so there are probably brokers built in. The number of casualties are pretty much the same, but then… Akuma suddenly just up and dashed off to North-East, they didn't even bother attacking the civilians. Currently this metropolis is free of Akuma."

"Then they probably came after us." Allen murmured. "It's a relief that they could be destroyed without further endangering civilians."

"We will continue to offer comfort for everyone coming here." Sabina chirped. "And the rest will be taken care of by that priest."

"Priest?" Allen repeated taken aback. "You mean that there's another Exorcist in this town apart from us?"

"No, not Exorcist, just a priest, a Catholic one I think; he was here as a guest at some noble family, he's a distant relative I think? Anyways, I heard that he talked with a lot of people who fell into depression after losing their loved one and seeing that those people actually moved on I have to say he's pretty convincing. A miracle they say."

Allen's face creased into a confused frown. "Now that's… a pleasant surprise. But keep an eye on him."

"You got it," she promised.

"Just in time~!" Alexandra sang as she steered herself in the room, hand full of packed boxes; she balanced them to the table and placed them down on the coffee table that creaked in protest under their weight. "This would be enough snack until you reach the border."

Silver eyes lit up. "Thanks, Alexandra!"

She laughed at the honest reaction. "Of course sweetie and I told you that you can call me _Sashunya_. But this time it was _Lizonka_ who baked, I just packed. She's quite a talented girl."

Said girl nearly jumped out of her skin as Allen abruptly placed Sabina off his lap, much to her disapproval, stood up from his seat and approached her with his eyes locked on hers. She was completely dumbfounded when he took the her hand into his gently. "Thank you, Miss Elizaveta Valerianovna, I'll never forget your kindness." With that to her great surprise, he pressed a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

Blush coloured Elizaveta's cheeks, which further intensified as Allen smiled at her. As soon as she was let go, she retracted her hand and retreated to the newer courtesans who Allen didn't know and did her best not to freak out.

The women who knew Allen just shook their heads fondly, knowing full well that the boy tends to get irrationally attached to anyone who proved him sustenance.

Irina cleared her throat to redirect the attention to herself. "Alright, everyone, you have 30 minutes to get to the train. You should take off."

"Whaaaa? Does he really have to?" Sabina wailed. Irina gave her an unimpressed look. Sabina ignored that and turned to Allen with kicked puppy eyes. "At least stay for the night?"

"The train leaves weekly at 10 pm, he cannot stay." Irina replied. "Say your goodbyes."

"Can't we at least see him off at the railway station?"

"No, you'll try to jump on the moving train again," Varvara cut in.

Sabina huffed her cheeks and crossed her arms, but didn't push it further.

"Thank you very much for the hospitality, but I'm afraid we'll have to leave." Allen said apologetically.

Sabina crashed into him, her arms holding him incredibly tight for someone of her petite stature. "Take care , sweetheart and don't let Cross get to you."

"I won't, I won't," he promised as he patted her back awkwardly.

This process repeated nine more times until finally Allen could be dragged away from his lady friends, out of the brothel back to the streets.

"Bye Allen~!" the girls sang in chorus. "Come back soon!"

* * *

"Fucking finally," Cross grunted as he plopped down on a bed. They managed to find a grand compartment with eight beds and thanks to their rank no one else would be allowed to sleep in here. The inside was outright luxurious with the soft beds and expensive Tiffany lamps, where Timcanpy decided to settle on.

Cross took out another smoke and lighted it. "Now that we're away from your self-appointed mothers slash sisters slash fuckbuddies, show me your arm."

Hearing that the long-awaited examination will take place, Link, Lavi, Bookman and Lenalee gathered them - Kanda simply didn't give a damn or so he claimed and laid down to get some rest.

Allen glared at Cross for his highly inappropriate vocabulary, but held back the lecture; he would get back to him later. As ordered he removed his coat and jacket to reveal his heavily bandaged limb. He was tad bit surprised when his master took his hand into his own and started to undo the white stripes to reveal his skin. Cross frowned at the badly burnt and cut up flesh held together by the brat's inactive yet strangely mobile Innocence. He glanced up to meet Allen's eye; he didn't need to ask what happened to know what the deal was. After a few seconds of wordlessly holding Allen's gaze he spoke up. "This is a sealing curse. You're pretty lucky, this was supposed to reach your left eye too. Even though you've always been a pain in the ass for everyone… this is quite unexpected from the Earl. He usually likes to take his time crushing people, but it seems you got on top of his shit list and now wants you out of the picture ASAP."

"What a bother," Allen sighed as he pinched his charred skin and pulled to reveal the pink flesh underneath. If only he was more careful they wouldn't be so stuck in trouble.

"Stop that," Cross snapped at him. Startled by the order, Allen blinked twice, then obeyed and let the examination continue.

"Can you do something about it?" his apprentice inquired.

The man hummed in reply. "I can partially lift some of it, since it's incomplete; meaning that if you get inside the Ark you can steer it, but no mumbo jumbo from the outside. Crud. Fuck that giant marshmallow. Hold still, this will hurt a bit."

Cross held up his right hand, thumb, index and middle fingers outstretched, the rest of the digits folded. As he started to mumble under his breath blue light flared up from his fingertips, letters similar to the ones branding Allen's arm floated in the air, closing over the limb. As disturbed as he was from the realisation that a part of him recognised the characters, in his surprise he let out a hiss as they buried themselves in his skin, engraving themselves into his bone.

Once done, Cross dropped Allen's hand and glared at the Link. "Hey blondie, bandage this idiot before he gets an inflammation or some other nasty shit."

Link huffed in indignation, but complied; he fetched a first aid kit, disinfected the wounds and dressed them. He wasn't even phased when his charge fell asleep again in the minute his head touched the pillow, Timcanpy once again opting to sleep with him. Well, almost because he grunted a "don't sleep naked" and he was back to sleep.

Link was confused but when they heard Cross grunt it became clear. Since the Sun didn't set the curtains were drawn so no sunlight disturbed them. Link laid in his own bed too and waited a good hour to have everyone asleep; once he was certain no one was awake, he spared a glance to the sleeping white haired boy, then slid out of his bed and noiselessly headed to the exit.

"And where are you going in the dead of night?"

Link stopped dead in his tracks, his body tensing in case he needed to defend himself. He glanced back over his shoulder to meet the maroon eyes that bore into him. "Why are you awake at a time like this, General?"

"I'm a light sleeper, so is that Kanda brat."

An annoyed grunt confirmed Cross's statement.

"So," Cross directed his attention back to the blond. "Going to make your report?"

Link did his best not to show outward reaction, but the General's smirk betrayed that he was very much aware of Link's inner turmoil.

"Don't keep the old man waiting then."

Link couldn't contain his surprise this time. He was off the hook? His eyes narrowed at the smugly smirking man; no, he wasn't naive enough to believe so. "What are you plotting?"

"Me? Or me and the brat together?" Silence met Cross's question. The man snorted in amusement. "You overestimate us, neither of us is really the planner. The brat has the tendency to make all plans go awry so I don't even bother anymore."

"That won't ensure that you two are not potential danger to the Vatican."

Cross shrugged half-interested. "Have it your way."

Link moved to the exit again, but then paused. "Did you teach him magic?"

Cross raised an eyebrow at the unexpected question. "No."

Link turned back to face the General's calculating look. "Then how is it possible that Walker recognised the spell." Link detected the tiniest flinch before the man shrouded it with indifference. "Those cuts. I'm sure you know that he did it to himself."

_It started already._ "Of course." he replied nonchalantly. "I raised that moron, I read him like an open book. And if you continue to stick to him, soon you will too." he added before Link could ask more why he didn't teach magic; as eager as the Inspector was for information, he temporarily overlooked how Cross directed the conversation away from that topic and took the the bait. "As things stand the pretty boy probably sees a little, but he won't look because he doesn't want to. The rest are fucking blind."

An uneasy feeling settled in Link's stomach at those words, they sank into his consciousness cold as snow and heavy as rocks; his intuition was warning him to be careful. "What is that supposed to mean?" Unable to help it he stole a glance at Walker. He didn't do anything the last mission that would warrant such feelings, but he couldn't help that out-of-space feeling. It was coming, but Link had no idea what 'it' was.

Unseen by him, Cross smirked that he managed to get the information he wanted AND tricked a Crow. "You'll see."

Realising that he couldn't pry more out of the General, Link finally left to make his report.

* * *

Kanda and Link are suffer buddies who love to complain about Allen. Cross and Lavi are sin buddies who love to complain about Allen. Bookman and Lenalee just go with the flow. Allen has no idea what's going on.

Thank you for reading, please review!

* * *

OMAKE

They barely boarded the train when the vehicle was set in motion. The iron monstrosity wheezed as it was forced to carry its weight out from the railway station. The Exorcists and Link were about to settle down when an human-produced scream overpowered the train's one.

"AAAALLLEEENNN!" the addressed boy paled recognising Sabina's voice and immediately went for a window and yanked it open. Sabina was running after the train, tears streaming down on her chins. "DON'T GOOOO!"

"They didn't joke about her running after the train," Link uttered surprised.

"I'm pretty sure they said 'she tried to jump on a train'," Lavi corrected.

"Oh god," Allen breathed as she watched tensely as she reached her hand out to grasp onto a handle- only to be tackled down by five of her colleagues. "OH GOD!"

As the train rushed out of the station they barely heard the sobs of "B-BUT OUR BABY ALLEN!"

The three guys watched until the girls were nothing but dots in the distance, then Lavi's and Link's eyes turned to Allen's profusely sweating form. "I… I'll call her if she's ok when we get home."


	15. Chapter 15

I'm sorry for disappearing for so long, but don't worry, I won't leave this story it haunts me too much. Good news is that I'll update TEOT this week, I hope you'll enjoy those too. This is going to be a fun chapter, as in fun, I promise no one will die.

Thank you very much for the follows and favourites!

Special thanks for **XavierForest, Deugemia, Nadejdaro, MarinneKarneval, The-Allenfangirl, Xarserum, CaitiAthena, Lena-luvs-cats, Kiddilunaand Bruh**!

Credit to **liketolaugh** as I borrow a headcanon of hers that I added to on tumblr (the streets are dangerous - you'll get it soon). Also special thanks to **madeoficeandfire** for headcanoning with me with Cross&amp;Allen feels.

Chapter 15 - Homecoming

Hot. Drought. This tightening feeling. The wind gently brushed his cheek and tousled his hair. His feet dangling in the air. He sat on something hard but it wasn't a chair, he couldn't quite tell. His eyes were closed, but he could feel the touch of the sun on his face and could see the way it coloured the back of his eyelids golden. A voice. Someone was calling him. He-

White eyelashes fluttered open as their owner returned from the land of dreams. Allen sat up in his bed lazily blinked around as he assessed the situation.

"Is there something wrong?"

The grogginess suddenly left Allen hearing a familiar voice. He glanced over to Link sitting by his bed, pausing his paperwork in order to dedicate his complete attention to him. Allen glanced around, noting that save for Cross and Bookman playing cards they were alone. Tim who was snuggled into his blanket flush to his left hip perked awake seeing his Master conscious.

"Is there something wrong?" Link repeated.

Allen glanced around once more then shook his head. He could have sworn someone other than Link called him. "No, it's just… I felt like I dreamt about something but… I don't remember it anymore."

Unseen by the two a maroon eye and a kohl-rimmed one narrowed. Pausing their game they hid behind their cards as they watched the events secretly.

"Where are the others?" Allen asked.

"They're off having lunch," Link replied.

"Lunch?!" Allen squeaked as he threw off the covers to jump on his feet. "I missed breakfast?!" Disregarding Link's protests Allen got out of bed, only to lose balance as a wave of lightheadedness.

"Walker-!" Link shouted as he bolted over and catch the boy by grabbing on his slightly warm skin on his Innocence arm.

Allen blinked rapidly to regain his focus and have the wave of dizziness ebb away. He smiled sheepishly at his monitor. "Ah, sorry, I must have tried standing up too fast," he laughed nervously as he tried to get away from Link's grasp, but the Inspector had none of that.

"Enough of your nonsense and get back to bed," Link ordered, reaching up to Walker's shoulder to push him back to bed. He rolled his eyes at the pout his charge gave him and turned his gaze away, knowing that he'd attempt a kicked puppy look that was ridiculously effective.

"Gosh, I have to agree with the Head Nurse, you're a terrible workaholic," he mumbled tucking Walker in, much to the embarrassment of his charge and the amusement of the other two in the room. "You already led your team to safety, that's more than enough," he said, making Allen cease his struggling."Thank you for your hard work. Please rest for now," Link glanced back at the boy, hoping that he'd finally just lay to rest.

However, his little speech seemed to have the opposite effect for Walker's usually pale cheeks were on fire. "Walker?" he asked cautiously, a bit concerned how much blood ran to his head. Instead of a proper answer the boy just… hid under his blanket.

… Awkward.

The tension in the air failed to dissipate even when the wagon door swung open to reveal the every obnoxious Bookman Junior, the always annoyed samurai and the Chinese girl who reprimanded the redhead for bursting in like that when Allen could still be sleeping.

"Hell-Oh?" he stopped his loud greeting seeing the heavy atmosphere with Cross looking deadpan, Link was clueless and Allen was buried alive in his bed sheets.

"...Walker I know you're there," Link reminded, silently questioning himself what on earth was going on.

Cross snorted behind him as he dropped a card and pulled another. "You embarrassed him with your gay lovey dovey crap."

Lavi let out a small whistle, Kanda an annoyed grunt as he turned on his heel muttering something in the lines of 'spare me from the bullshit' while Lenalee just let out a scandalised gasp.

Link's own cheeks coloured in humiliation as an equally flushed Allen (though not as much as before) emerged from the sheets, glaring at him, eyes narrowing. His hand moved to grab onto his pillow when Cross spoke up again.

"Unless you want me to throw a lamp in your face, don't."

Allen grasped Timcanpy and lifted him in the air. "I have Tim and I'm not afraid to use him."

Link had to refrain from facepalming, these two acted like two alpha males baring their fangs at each other. Lenalee was a bit concerned that they might end up in a brawl while Lavi watched in interest, wondering if the Cross and Allen interactions would be as much of a fun as the Kanda and Allen ones.

The showdown was interrupted by Tim's disgruntled 'gya'. Cross rolled his eyes as his Apprentice teared up and started cooing the golem. "No, no, this was an empty threat, we're not playing 'throw Tim'! No 'throw Tim'!" He promised as he squeezed the upset little golem in a tight embrace.

Seeing what a mess the boy became Cross lost interest and went back to playing cards, letting out a victorious 'ha!' as he showed his Royal Flush. Bookman remained impassive as he showed his Royal _Straight_ Flush. Cross cursed under his breath. "Brat, come over here and beat this guy!"

"It's about time that you learn to be a responsible adult and accept defeat," Allen replied in a holier-than-thou tone, while he caressed the golden golem in has hands.

"I don't want to hear that from a smartass little brat," the General bit back.

"I have every right to be immature, I'm still a teenager and you're…" His silver eyes roamed over his form with a pitying expression before he sighed resigned, shaking his head with a grim expression.

Lavi hid his snickers behind his hand seeing a protruding vein pulsing violently on the General. Boy, these two were gold.

Allen heard his muffled noises. "Ah, good morning, Lavi, Lenalee."

"Heyo, Beansprout, had enough beauty sleep? Don't tell me that if you weren't feelin' hungry you wouldn't have woken up till Paris," he teased as he made his way over and plopped down next to him. Lenalee spared them a glanced then muttered something about Kanda and went after him. Allen's gaze lingered where Lenalee used to be then returned to the grinning redhead.

"Where are we currently?"

"We just left Russia. Feelin' hungry yet?" Strangely enough Allen didn't, but he knew that he needed a lot sustenance to function properly and heal so he'd have to force himself eating or else he'd make the others more worried (and it was getting on his nerves already).

A small smile tugged at Allen's lips. "You know me all too well, Lavi. Can you squeeze another dish into your belly?"

"Sure thing!" reaching for Allen, only to have his wrist captured by a stern looking Link, much to the two boys' surprise.

"Walker is still not fully recovered, until I hear the Head Nurse give her approval. For all we know you're pushing yourself unnecessarily."

Alright, Link wasn't wrong but the unusually high amount of Allen doting from everyone's part was getting a bit on Allen's nerves. It made him want to do it just to prove them wrong - even though he knew how childish that was, he simply didn't care.

Before Allen could voice his annoyance, Cross beat it to him with a snort of disapproval. "Great, so it's official now, another one went gay over that idiot."

Link's face went bright pink from the offhanded comment while Lavi burst out in snickers, Allen was already too used to his Master to let it get to him.

"Oh, that explains why you hold me so tenderLink," Lavi added, joining Cross in teasing the blond.

Blocking out Link's flustered protests Allen's eyes narrowed suspiciously seeing Cross eyed Lavi in mild amusement, he could already see where this was going. Once these two grow bored of Link or simply have their attention distracted, they'd come after him, simply for the reason that Cross loved to annoy him to hell while Lavi also loved to annoy people to hell, which meant that sooner or later they'd come to the point where they'd team up just to spite him. Allen could already see the faint outlines of a mutual understanding take its shape.

Unacceptable. He can't let this two join forces, they were quite a handful separately, he didn't need them make up evil masterplans. He had to intervene and prevent them from forming some alliance.

"That sounds like you talk from experience," Allen threw in casually.

Cross spluttered and dropped his card before burying his face into his palm, parting his fingers to glare at his Apprentice murderously, which made Bookman cough behind his long sleeve. Lavi on the other hand was simply too shocked from the bold and uncharacteristic dirty humour, his mouth opened and closed like some fish's. Link too was caught off guard enough to cease his ranting and wisely remained silent.

Allen didn't outwardly react when Lavi gazed at Cross as if asking what was going on. Cross gave an exasperated sigh then nodded towards Lavi.

Allen realised he might have made a huge mistake. It appeared that his plan worked backwards, instead of scaring them off he made a common enemy out of himself. He convinced himself that he wasn't screaming internally, merely his stomach growled demanding food. Kicking off the covers and stood up stretching, then placing Tim on top of his head like a hat. "Let's go and grab a bite shall we?"

Link followed him mutely, still in trance from what transpired to complain again. Lavi just shook his head before following them.

* * *

"Have you always been this bratty?"

Allen momentarily paused with his feast to glance up to meet Lavi's single eye boring into his.

He cocked his head to the side, his short bangs slipping as they succumbed to gravity.

"As if bratty covered it," came the snarky reply from his side.

Allen sent a deadpan look to a smoking Cross by his side. The table had only room for six but Cross pulled over a chair and sit at the head of the table so he could look badass or something. Allen sat next to him with Lenalee on his side, who sat sandwiched between him and Kanda. (Originally she sat facing Kanda but as Kanda basically had the urge to fight everyone else, Lenalee had to sit by him so the more grumpy than usual samurai wouldn't spark any kind of conflict). Facing Allen sat Link, then Lavi and finally Bookman closed the circle, facing Kanda.

"What are you doing here?" Allen asked Cross.

"Thanks to you I owe this old man pudding, " he grumbled obviously displeased.

Bookman just silently continued consuming his dessert.

"And why is that a problem?" Allen inquired. "Now that you're back in the Order it's bound to pay your expenses."

Cross let out a grunt. "I'm on a _budget_."

Allen choked on his food as laughter bubbled from him. "Oh, really?" he asked, not even bothering to cover up his amusement.

"He has a limit how much he can spend on wine and other goods," Bookman injected. "And as part of our agreement the total sum of it needs to be exchanged for different flavours of pudding."

"Revenge is sweet, huh," Allen chuckled, he himself picking up one of the treat, relishing that Komui granted him unlimited budget for meals as Allen was not likely to spend money on anything else also it was the Order's interest to have him in the best condition.

"Ugh."

Allen rolled his eyes at the groan. "If you hate sweets so much why do you sit at a table full of it, BaKanda? The compartment is empty."

"Shut up, I was sitting here first," he grumbled then went back to eating some pasta as there was no soba sold there.

Allen shook his head then returned to eagerly wolf down his pudding.

"So," Lavi spoke up again, intertwining his fingers under his chin, foregoing poking fun at the two for the sake of answers. "Who were those people back in Moscow?"

Allen abandoned the final spoonful and glancing up, raised a suspicious brow at the question. "They are contacts. Master and I met them around 3, maybe 4 years ago?" He glanced at his Master who nodded in confirmation, then carried on. "We got separated in the crowd and I got lost, I went to the nearest building, thinking it was an inn of sorts." He paused. "Well, I wasn't _entirely_ wrong, I didn't realise what sort of place I was in until Master was literally dragged inside." He gave Cross a disappointed glance.

Cross wasn't about to let this cheekiness pass by, if he went down he'll take his apprentice with him. "You say that as if you ended up there on accident."

Allen scoffed at him. "It _was_ an accident."

Cross gave him a look that could be translated to even outsiders as "bitch please". "Yeah, I'd probably believe it if you didn't _accidentally_ find your way to them multiple times! I stopped counting at 17, but I'm pretty sure you did at least three times as much."

Allen waved his spoon around dismissively. "Well, it wouldn't have been a problem if you didn't always leave me behind," the boy pointed out.

Cross's eyes narrowed at him. "You say that as if you didn't just up and disappear on your own at times."

Allen shrugged. "Well, it's not like my fault that the girls didn't let me go."

Cross blinked mutely, genuinely taken aback by what his Apprentice just said. "What do you mean they didn't let you go?" he asked incredulously.

Allen blinked with the most innocent look on his face. "They said the streets were dangerous."

For many awkward seconds, Cross could only stare at his idiotic kid. "And what?" Cross inquired. "Did the survival instinct kick you and beg you to sit on your ass?"

"No, I just didn't want to leave them alone, they looked scared so I stayed behind to reassure and protect them," the Apprentice replied honestly.

Cross took an inhale of the sweet poison he indulged in then let it out and turned his attention back to the boy. "You are the rare case, we scientifically refer to as 'a fucking suicidal moron'. Let's hope natural selection still works and either forces you to learn from your dumb mistakes or not let you reproduce or else I might be forced to main you." With that he let the burnt edge of his cigarette fall right into Allen's pudding.

As he parted his lips to inhale some smoke a spoon was shoved violently in his mouth. Cross choked, trying to avoid swallowing or inhaling the object, his hand clamping down hard on the wrist of the boy who was looming over him with a frightening smile. "Mind your trash," was all Cross heard before he passed out.

Allen let out a sigh as he settles back to his seat, letting Tim eat the strange mix of chocolate pudding and cigarette ash. He turned back to his friends who eyed Cross disturbed with a wide smile. "Now that the disturbance had been taken care of, ask anything."

"So," Lavi said tearing his wary eye away from Cross and concentrate on his questions. "Care to tell more about these acquaintances of yours? You seem to have an awful lot trust in them. You're... close with them."

Allen finished slurping down another plate then nodded. "Yeah, I guess you could call them my nannies?"

Lavi could only blink for the next few seconds. "Nannies," He repeated.

"Yes, they taught me a lot of practical stuff," the other confirmed.

"Oh, really?" was the question, but it more sounded like a wrapped up accusation. "For example?"

Allen shrugged non-chalantly. "Remove different kinds of stains from clothes. Fixing stuff around a household. Braid hair. How to merge with people of different circles of society."

"Only that? Nothing a little more… closer to their area of expertise?" So this is what the rabbit wanted. Allen should have really seen this coming.

He sighed, knowing that if he didn't answer, he'd only make things worse. "... To answer your question yes." Oh, how he hated that glint in the Bookman Junior's eye. He was quick to add the context before he came up with his own conclusions. "They gave me a slightly less traumatising version of the birds and bees talk."

As if awoken by a spell, Cross spat the spoon out of his mouth, right at the window, then the utensil fell to the table with a shrill clutter. "Wait, they what?" Cross demanded jerking awake from his ashy pudding induced coma. "What do you mean they had the talk with you, I don't remember that!"

"Because they kicked your ass for introducing me…" he trailed off roaming his eyes over Cross. To his friends' surprise Allen choked, as if ready to throw up, then swallowed with a violent shudder. "Your way,"

Cross scoffed at that. "What's wrong with my way?"

Allen recoiled as hard as if he was physically hit, his hand flying up over his heart. He gave Cross a look that could be translated to "are you bloody insane?!" then turned away with a haunted look. Concerned about his Master, Tim snuggled himself into Allen's cheek. "Ok, I think I'm done," he muttered with a shaking voice. He pushed himself up from his table and wobbled back to the sleeping quarters. "I need to sleep this conversation off."

Link dismissed himself with a nod, then followed his charge, leaving two curious, an annoyed and two pairs of solemn eyes behind.

As Link shut the door of the sleeping hall, Walker fell back into his bed with a low thud; apparently even such a small talk exhausted him enough to take another nap. Link wasn't complaining though, he was glad that for once Walker kept his own best interest in front of his eyes.

"Won't this topple over your sleeping schedule?"

Allen blinked lazily, ready to fall asleep as Tim nested back himself in his Master's warmth. "Exorcists do not have the luxury to maintain a sleeping schedule. Even now we can be attacked any time. This compartment in exactly in the middle so if there was an Akuma attack I'd see it. For now I'll use this opportunity to get my full strength back, I'm sure that once we get home we're gonna have more missions."

Trust Walker to remain a horrible workaholic. Strategic rest before another all-out assignment, honestly. Link was about to reprimand the boy for his way of thinking, but he was already breathing evenly.

* * *

Komui's screech ripped through the air, damaging the hearing of everyone in vicinity as he caged his little sister in a choking embrace, while the rest awkwardly watched from the sidelines, waiting for the man's sobs to cease. Eventually Cross had enough and fired his gun at him, only to get punched in the shoulder by his apprentice, which resulted in Link snapping at him to not talk to Cross. In the end Bookman put an end to the mayhem, glad that for once in his lifetime Lavi was just watching amusedly from the sidelines instead of jumping in the mess and making it worse, he probably had a lot on his mind that he wished to discuss with his Master.

They all gathered in Supervisor's office where everyone was given their respective paperwork to fill. Allen intended to quickly get rid of the paperwork then grab a bite (or a few thousand), but unfortunately Allen was hunted down- err, found by the Head Nurse.

"Welcome back, Walker," she greeted with a look that paralyzed the boy. "You were intending to return to the infirmary is we discussed beforehand, right?"

Allen could stand up against a horde of Akuma but somehow he couldn't seem to form a single word when the Matron was glaring into his soul like that."Err, I have a report to write-" Allen but back a yelp when her hand descended on his shoulder and gave it a firm - not warning, he tried to convince himself - squeeze while she directed him towards her domain.

"You can write it in the Infirmary," she replied as she applied pressure to make him move.

Allen shot a pleading look at his friends, but Kanda left, Lenalee was still suffocating, Cross was smirking at him mockingly, Bookman was impassive, while Lavi just waved him off as he wiped his crocodile tears. _What an unreliable bunch._

Begrudgingly, Allen followed the Nurse and occupied the room she assigned for him, Exorcists had separate ward from the other personnel, so it was scarcely occupied. He spotted Krory still in deep sleep in his bed, while Marie suffered in the other corner. As soon as he heard Allen entered however, he perked up that finally something took his mind off the rumbling of Krory's stomach.

"Ah, Allen, welcome back," he greeted with a strained smile.

"Hey Marie," he replied "is everything ok with you?"

"Ah yes, just a few broken ribs and a twisted ankle, but you know how worried my Master can get," he laughed nervously. "What about you? You guys gave us quite a scare with disappearing like that, Master was crying when we got back yesterday to the news that we lost connection with you. I'm glad that you're back, I hope you're not off too bad; your pulse and breathing pattern seems to be alright."

Allen offered a small laugh. "Yea, sorry about I slept through most of the train ride so I'm fine-"

"No, he's not," Link cut him off.

Allen stole a glance at him at Link, but didn't say anything. "... I'm better."

"I'm glad to hear that," Marie nodded with a gentle smile on his lips. "You really tend to overdo things so it's better if you stay here to rest. Oh, now that we're at it welcome back." His smile twisted into a grimace as Krory's stomach growled again.

"Will you be alright like this though?" Allen asked Marie concerned.

"I was given earplugs so I'll be fine," he replied with a strained smile, obviously lying. "I'm more worried about Krory. The problem is that he cannot be fed and without food he cannot recover, it's quite a bid."

Allen lightly frowned. "Do you think Akuma blood could help him recover? I recall him saying that Akuma blood is more fulfilling for him."

Marie pondered on the remedy a bit but then nodded. "Yes, we should give it a try."

Allen nodded in reply. "Alright, then next time I'll gather some Akuma blood for him," he promised.

"There won't be next time in a long while for you, Walker," the Head Nurse snapped at him, once again clasping her hand on Allen's shoulder and pushed him not so gently in the nearest bed. She grabbed Allen's right arm gently and attached the IV, knowing that she couldn't pierce the left with a needle. Allen sat in awkward silence as his clothes were practically ripped from him while the devilish woman with her assistants washed him, then fussed over his injuries, scolding him and tugging his ears harsh for being reckless again - and then Allen didn't mention the shitstorm that went down when she saw what happened to his arm. At long last, when his wounds got dressed the woman shot him one last withering look, ordering him to rest. She went over to Marie as well to check his state, but since he complied with her wishes he was left alone.

Allen let out a long, relieved sigh once the frightening woman left. He laid back to his bed, eyelids dropping despite the hellish noise from Krory's stomach - Allen has long ago mastered the art of blocking out unwanted sounds and sights. He was ready for yet another round of nap with an all too eager Timcanpy when the doors burst wide open, making all the room's occupants save for Krory jolt.

Komui burst in with what Allen swore looked like the flames of hell itself, screeching at him in outrage. "ALLEN WALKER, HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY BABY SISTER TO A BROTHEL?!"

Allen shrieked, completely forgetting just how sensitive Marie's ears were, as Komui pounced on his, hands ready to suffocate him. He was instinctively ready to kick him in the face and across the room out of reflex, but a heavy boot smashing down on Komui's back made it unnecessary.

"Quit the drama you moron, we have much more important shit going on," Cross snapped at the wailing scientist. Behind him was the unimpressed looking Bookman with his own Apprentice and Secretary, whom Link saluted dutifully. Timcanpy left Cross's head in favour of settling on Allen's knee. The two eldest watched the events unfold with minor curiosity while Link was stuck with horror and disgust.

Komui did not cease his trashing on the floor. "BUT HE BUT HE BUT HE-!"

"No one did a thing to your sister," Cross promised then added under his breath. "Unfortunately. That would have been hot. What a wasted opportu-GAH!" Cross stumbled, - accidentally adding a bit more pressure on Komui's back, knocking the breath out of him - as he recoiled he almost fell to the ground in an extremely undignified way when a hospital chair was thrown in his face. "Brat!"

"Keep your perverted fantasies to yourself, no one wants to lose brain cells over your shite!" Allen screamed at him, all sleep gone from his eyes. He failed to notice the incredulous looks sent by the other's as he had yet another fight with Cross.

"_You're_ the one trying to teach _me _about dead brain cells? You fucking fought a _bear_! And you didn't even brag about it to Raisa and the rest!"

Surprised gasps were let free but they were all ignored it in favour of Cross. "Not everyone is thinking about banging women you kno-!"

Cross smirked at the terror filled look the idiot Apprentice took on; good, good, he knew that such impertinence wouldn't be without repercussion.

But then Cross realised the boy wasn't looking at him, he was looking _right behind him_. Allen meekly spoke up. "Wh-when did you return, Miss?"

A cold shiver ran down on Cross's spine feeling the cold breath of doom. "I was here in the backroom the whole time."

Allen gave a nervous laugh. "Ah, is that so? See what you did Master? I told you that you bother the patients with your racket-" his words died like weak squeaks when those piercing eyes stared at him.

"Don't you dare try and put the blame on others, Allen Walker. Take responsibility for your actions. This applies to you as well, Supervisor."

Komui's hand froze on the door, not daring to move.

"We… we're sorry..." came the weak reply for the three males. A second later agonised screams followed.

A few minutes later the two Exorcists were lying in a bed for each, their ears slightly swollen from the Head Nurse's punishment, who was currently putting some kind of menthol smelling ointment over Lavi's sprained wrist, then left for the female wing. The only solace the two took that Komui was facing them with two red ear on his own.

"What are you doing here, by the way?" Allen asked his Master. "I doubt you'd get a bed for having an aching earshell."

Cross let out a frustrated sigh. "You weren't the only one who got attacked." Not minding Allen's reaction he continued. "The Finder tried to poison us with putting poison in my cigar so both the old Bookman and I would be taken out. It was by pure chance that Tim took hold of it and ate it all. When he fell to pieces we immediately knew what was up."

"That doesn't explain anything at all!" Allen cut in. "If he failed assassinating you why are you injured?"

"Because he wasn't the one to hurt me. It was some other guy who recognised me when we had this commotion. He whipped out a knife and aimed at my chest screaming something like 'how dare you do that to my wife'- Was it really wife though?" he interrupted himself, pausing to think it over, not noticing Allen's repulsed gaze. "It could have been daughter as well. Hm… Well, either way, he wanted to stab me but I instinctively raised my arm and he sunk his blade between my ulna and radius so I got away with it. That man gave me a though time though."

"...I regret asking," Allen muttered, gathering Tim in his arms, hugging him like a lifeline.

"Now that this has all cleared up," Komui spoke up, leading the conversation back to serious matters. He glanced at Allen sharply. "Allen, last time while you were sleeping your Innocence started giving off signals that resembled a human brain's activity. It was running through a wide range, until it took on your theta brain waves." The supervisor leaned forward, eyes glinting in curiosity and concern.

"Did you perhaps feel different?" he inquired. "Or dream about something?"

Even though the answer was yes, and it sat on Allen's tongue in the last second he faltered. For some reason his instinct suggested that he should keep silent, because he would make a huge mistake if he admitted to it.

He licked his lips, knowing that his Master would get it that he wasn't completely honest, but would trust his decision and wait until his Apprentice brought it up again. Allen shook his head, his short hair swishing inaudibly. "I'm sorry, I can't really tell. I had my usual dreams." Which wasn't a complete lie to be honest, popping up in that desolate location happened pretty often recently.

As expected a maroon eye and two kohl-rimmed ones narrowed at him suspiciously, but Komui, Lavi, Link and Leverrier didn't seem to react in such way.

"I see…" Komui hummed both resigned and relieved, then looked up to meet Allen's eye again. "Allen, I would like to further analyse this. We already have an idea that your Innocence is spreading in your body but we don't know how exactly this is affecting you. So far it's proved that your Innocence stabilises your injuries and protects you. However, this cannot be without something in return. Your senses are a bit off aren't they? You seem to lack pain detection and generally have slower reactions. Also, this fatigue weighing down on you can be disastrous, I'd rather if you had a proper rest."

"That won't be possible, Walker must open gates as soon as possible, there are still Innocence pieces that needs to be found," Leverrier objected, disregarding Komui's scowl. "The time the Innocence pieces awakened has finally come, not long ago Hevlaska reported another set activate. We cannot rest now when the Holy War is about to reach its climax."

Cross snorted. "What the fuck would you know about-"

"Don't."Allen cut him off, knowing where this was going. "Just. Don't."

Leverrier raised an eyebrow at the exchange, but chose not to comment on it, instead he focused his stern eyes at Allen. "As soon as your checkups are done you are to open gates at Moscow and then Paris. Then Komui can run whatever tests he wants and afterwards you are to leave the Order to locations assigned by Central to open more gates."

"That means I'll be away from him?" Allen asked pointing at Cross with a tone one could mistake for urgency.

Leverrier smirked, believing that he finally got a grip over the evasive boy. "Until Central Agency decides otherwise."

Walker took the information with wide, alert eyes, seemingly wary of the Inspector and his decision. But that illusion shattered when the boy practically let out a scream of delight, arms flying in the air. "Wohoo!" He jumped off his bed, intertwining his arm with Link and dragged him out effortlessly as he laughed overjoyed. "Praise the Lord and their miracles, I'm healed! He's your problem now." He threw the infirmary door open, only turning back to say. "Enjoy your puddings, Master!" Then he let go of the door just in time so whatever Cross threw at him impacted and hopefully bounced back on him. For now he was rid of an annoyance.

Now, set the gates.

"Walker, let go of me already!"

Ah yes, he was still holding onto Link, who was growing steadily uncomfortable with his proximity. With a laugh he let go of him. "Let's go, shall we?"

* * *

Upon entering the Ark Allen was ready to succumb to the temptation and play on the piano, but was halted by Link to wait until the Secretary comes. Soon enough the Inspector came with Cross.

Allen pouted. "Why is he here?" He asked pointing an accusing finger at his Master.

"Until new Orders and guards are issued I will personally overlook General Marian," replied the Central official. "Besides he and I have a lot to discuss."

Allen's eyes narrowed. That didn't explain why Cross looked so relieved. "Is he…trying to cut his way out of the pudding ordeal?"

When Cross swore under his breath Allen knew he got it right, he gave an unimpressed look to the man. Leverrier silently raised an eyebrow at the display. "Pudding ordeal? You mean he doesn't want me to make several dozens of puddings?"

"Very cunning, Master," the boy deadpanned.

"Damn it brat, you're not supposed to throw me under the bus!" his Master gritted through his clenching teeth.

"You're the last person who should say that!"

"Enough!" Link exploded, fed up with the antics of these two. "Walker, open the gate already and stop this pointless banter!"

Allen had a last glare contest with Cross then sighed. Right, he wasn't supposed to take his sweet time, he needed to collect that Innocence. "Fine." Leaving the three behind he approached the mutely beckoning instrument and raised his hands above the keys, his fingers were itching to make contact with them.

Whenever he was in the Ark he felt the need to come to this room and play, even though he knew he shouldn't - after all, those were the Noah memories in him, he didn't want to deal with them if he could help it. But for now he had to play ignorant about being a host and play, denying would make him more suspicious. Also the threat of Neah was basically lifted from his shoulders, what could possibly go wrong?

His fingers sunk, creating the melody as he wished for a gate to Russia and Paris, inwardly snickering at girls' face when they see the gate.

* * *

Nadia was still groggy as she shuffled her way out of the bathroom in her ankle-length bathroom robe and fluffy slippers. She left Raisa go after her while she fought her hair, that stuck in her lipstick covered mouth uncomfortably in the hallway in front of the mirror.

After numerous failed attempts, frustrated that she couldn't tame them, she whipped around, ready to smash her comb to the wall - so that the ornate mirror would stay preserved - but she let out a shriek when the dark blue velvet wallpaper wall was swallowed in favour of a completely bare, white one, she only stopped when she heard a very familiar voice grunt 'ouch'.

"This voice! Allen?!"

She couldn't hold back a surprised gasp when a white crown of hair emerged, peeling away the comb she threw from that scarred cheek then smiled at her. "Hi, you dropped this."

The poor woman stood there, mouth gaping like that of a fish, when she let out a bloodcurdling scream, attracting all the others. Many of her colleagues slammed their doors open and emerged from their rooms to check out the commotion. Poor woman turned to the first person by her side and latched onto her. "ALLEN'S DECAPITATED HEAD IS TALKING TO ME!" she sobbed, burying her face to Inna's bosom.

"No, it's ok!"Allen explained hastily, emerging from the Ark all the way to prove that his head was still attached to the rest of him. "See? Everything is alright!"

"Allen?" Nadia sniffed, somewhat more collected than before. "What are you? How?" Her eyes widened to the size of saucers again. "Impossible. Could it be? IT'S TIME FOR RAPTURE?! THE CATHOLICS HAVE BEEN RIGHT THE WHOLE TIME?!" Allen winced at the next round of shrill scream.

"What? No-!"

"I ALWAYS KNEW THAT YOU WERE TOO GOOD FOR THIS WORLD, IT'S AN HONOUR THAT YOU'LL BE THE ONE TO TAKE US TO HEAVEN! GO ON MY BODY IS READY." Ignoring Allen, she stepped into the light with spread arms.

The place she ended up in was glowing white, furnished with an equally white loveseat and a white piano. Also, there were people in there, one that oozed authority that she didn't know, one she recognised passing as one of Allen's friends and a terribly inconvenient person. Just as she finished her assessment Allen rushed in to her side.

"You know when you came for me I was convinced I would enter Heaven, but seeing that Cross is here…" Cross clicked his tongue in annoyance when the uncharacteristically somber voice trailed off. "Yeah, I guess this is Hell." With a resigned sigh she lowered her arms.

"Yeah, same. But this is neither Heaven, nor Hell or any kind of afterlife," Allen reassured. "It's kind of a passageway between places I want to connect."

"I don't get it," the woman admitted. "Well, whatever, I guess you came to ask for a favour right?"

Allen smiled at her. "You know me too well. I just wanted a place I could approach a certain church nearby. Church of Saint Louis the French."

"Ah, yes that new one," she hummed thoughtful. "I think that's around a 20 minutes walk from here? What business do you have there? Don't tell me you're going there to pray or confess."

"Sorry, that's classified," Allen replied smiling apologetically.

Nadia pursed her lips. "Fine. But don't you think that you'll be let off without something in return. You're already a grown man so pay up."

"Sounds fair," Allen hummed, laying his human hand on top of her head. "How about I untangle this mess for you?"

Her hands flew up to stifle her embarrassed gasp. "I completely forgot about it! Thanks!"

She turned her back on Allen so he could run the item through the birdnest on her head.

"You're up to something dangerous again, aren't you?" she asked somberly.

Allen paused at the last tangle then continued. "Aren't I always."

She elbowed him in the stomach. "Don't do anything stupid - is what I'd like to say, but I know it's useless. Look at you, you dragged yourself to us even though you were injured."

"Ah, you noticed that?" the boy inquired laughing nervously, like the caught child he was.

"Of course we did, we're _prostitutes_. We live our lives in lies." She pursed her lips as Allen finally undid the final knot, she whirled around to face him with serious and concerned eyes. "I won't say don't do anything stupid… So don't die."

Silver eyes softened at her honest ones."... Yeah."

She smiled back at him then stood on her tiptoes to peck his scarred cheek. "Thanks for the help." She linked her arm with Allen's "Now let's get you to that church shall we?"

"After you."

"Aw, Allen, you're so adorable, making a woman like me happy~! Off we go then! Bye-bye Cross!"

With that she pulled Allen out of the Ark.

Link sighed as he followed the two. His task came with a lot of inconveniences.

* * *

This chapter was basically crack. The beginning of the next chapter will have some more but then the plot will take on I promise.

Do we need more crack after this? The answer is yes, yes we do.

* * *

OMAKE

"Pssst."

Link instantly perked awake hearing the Bookman Junior hiss at Walker. Said boy let out a displeased groan for being awakened, but focused on Lavi, knowing that he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted.

"What?" Allen asked back.

From the grin Lavi was flashing him, Allen knew it was going to be something inappropriate. "You never mentioned those private lessons you had."

"Ah, I see."

_A much younger and shorter version was watching his Master with his big, round eyes._

"_Allen," his Master called. "Sooner or later you will be of age when you will take interest in people and grow body hair on places you didn't have before. But I don't feel like explaining all that to you, so without further ado: watch and learn," he ordered as he swung a random door open. Cross was saying something and he heard screamings but he couldn't tell who was talking or screaming. Seeing the display of naked bodies, Allen all teared up staggered several steps back and screamed, the view forever burned in his poor brain._

"Now that should have gotten rid of your problem," Allen finished flatly, blinking lazily at Lavi's horrified expression. "Goodnight, Lavi."

By the time Lavi regained his senses Allen was in deep sleep. "What in the?" Lavi asked, realising only now what Allen meant. He met Link's equally grossed out expression. "Did he really just say what I think he did?" He whispered harshly.

Does sweet, baby Allen truly have such a dirty mind?

Link pressed his face into his pillow to muffle his scream while Lavi just gazed into the void, knowing that if he went to sleep only nightmares would greet him.


	16. Chapter 16

Almost 300 follows and favs, I never thought I'd get so far. Thank you so much for the support. I really hope this faster than normal update won't make you think I know what I'm doing - I don't. I'm just a review thirsty hoe.

Special thanks to** Lin-Dragon-Dreyer, Lena-luvs-cats, GRR7997, Galskab, Not-Gonna-Update, Guest, Mariatheartist, Nadejdaro, nessa11997, KK **and** SakuraKoi** for reviewing, reading them warmed my heart, thank you so much!

Ok, so there's gonna still be a little mayhem, then Allen is sent to his next mission - sadly he won't be able to talk to Neah for a while. Some crack, then we get down to business. Trouble is fast to arrive.

Chapter 16 - Empire of Sand

The needles moved restlessly on the roll of paper, transferring the pattern of brainwaves. Komui's face was set into a scowl of concentration as his sharps eyes skidded over the data he gathered. He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

Allen's Innocence had showed behavior that suggested that it might have intelligence. That, he already suspected when the Anti-Akuma weapon moved the unconscious boy without his order and/or consent, but attempting communication was unheard of. And since Allen claimed that he noticed nothing all he had was to examine his body, especially the part where Innocence and flesh joined and the brain itself.

He ran several different methods of body scans yet he found nothing of importance at first glance. But then again, he had no base to compare his findings to. He filed some of his nails as those hard talons were impossible to cut and the skin was impenetrable near his veins. He also took out some of the feathers (thankfully by now there were barely any) and closed them in small containers. In the end he could only managed to get some "mixed blood" where flesh and Innocence met and the smallest amount he could actually work with. It was a lot darker than usual blood, but it still wasn't the sample he wanted.

Central would no doubt want to investigate this as well to strengthen the Exorcists and improve the synchronisation, but he had no idea for what reason Allen's Innocence developed in such way so that would be nearly impossible.

This was bad, to hell with Innocence evolution, if he didn't find anything noteworthy Allen would need to be sent out when he still wasn't completely recovered. Even if he had a more sturdier body than normal humans that Level 4 practically broke him to pieces, there's no telling how much strain his body can endure.

"You've run your tests, Supervisor, that's more than enough material to work with."

Komui's eyes narrowed at the man who ruined his sister, but bit back a snarky reply. "Understood."

Inspector Leverrier spared the man a gaze, then turned to the boy who removed the cords attached to him. On the side Link stepped forward, submitting the documents for Allen to look over.

"The next location is the Kalahari Desert, German South-West Africa," Leverrier started the briefing. "A village is being assaulted by vicious sandstorms, leaving behind only glass shards. This is either Innocence or a high level Akuma's ability. You are to leave as soon as your partner for the mission arrives, get ready until then. You're dismissed."

Allen sighed as he got up from bed, gently pushing Tim aside as he reached for his IV, when suddenly the double doors flied open once again, with another crying individual. General Tiedoll was entering with Kanda in his grip. The man sobbed in joy as he dragged his youngest 'son', who kept screaming obscenities.

"MA-KUN," he cried out joyfully, seeing his other 'son'. "LOOK, YUU-KUN IS BACK-! Oh?" Realising that he wasn't alone the General blushed a bit from other people's presence. He coughed awkwardly then gave a warm smile and greeted them. "Oh, hello everyone!" His gaze stopped at Allen. "Ah, Allen, right? Cross's Apprentice? I think we didn't have the time for proper introductions yet. I'm General Froi Tiedoll, pleased to meet you."

"My name is Allen Walker and it's my pleasure to meet you, sir," he returned the pleasantry smiling politely. Both of them ignored Kanda's annoyed grunt when they shaked hands.

"Ah, what a polite boy! I'm glad to see Cross didn't get to you," the man chuckled.

"Don't worry, not even on my worst days I'm nothing like Cross," he said snickering.

"What a lovely boy, I heard a lot about you!"

"That's because you practically asked everyone about him!" Kanda snapped frustrated that he couldn't break away from his General's hold.

Tiedoll shook his head, laughing fondly. "How could I not when I heard _you_ of all people talked about him without me asking! You even gave him a pet name! That's so endearing, Yuu."

"That's not a pet name, it's an _insult_!"

"Aw, Yuu's tough love! I see you two are really close then!"

Kanda went positively green. "What the fuck, don't make up your own stupid fantasies, I'm telling you he's-!"

"Allen, you make Yuu so lively like I've never seen before."

"It's because he's the most fucking annoying piece of shit ever!"

"Preach!" Cross yelled in approval.

Tiedoll just 'awww'-ed at that. "And look, even Cross and Yuu get along so well!"

"No, we despise each other, we just agree that the Idiot is the most infuriating brat in existence!" Cross shouted in, Kanda grunted in agreement.

Tiedoll slapped his hands over his mouth that shaped a surprised 'oh' as he teared up. "Ah, so all this time... what Yuu really wanted was a little brother!"

If possible, Kanda's colour intensified. "What the fuck-"

"I'm so sorry Yuu, I never knew!" Tiedoll sobbed, hugging the life out of the Japanese. "But here, Allen is your new baby brother ok?"

"Fucking listen, you senile old-"

Ignoring Kanda and turning to Allen, Tiedoll beamed at the shocked boy. "Allen, don't hesitate to call me Papa ok?"

Allen's expression turned into a solemn smile. "Um, that's really generous of you, sir, but I already have a father."

Tiedoll blinked in surprise, then gasped. "Oh my, don't tell me you and Cross are that close!"

Allen flinched, his hand flying above his heart, his stomach in his throat, wanting to empty itself even though it was void. Allen swallowed back the bile. "No, he's my teacher and that's where it ends. My dad died 5 years ag-oh..." Allen stopped talking when he saw fat tears gather on the man's lower eyelid, along with his trembling lips it was clear that he would cry.

As expected, the man exploded into sobs. "I'm so sorry, my boy! But worry not, your family will comfort you! Me, your big brother-" Kanda yelled in protest when he was dragged over, but Tiedoll was too invested in his crying to notice as he pushed the two boys to Cross's bed. "And your Momrian!" He finished with a teary smile.

The three males blinked owlishly, unable to react to the bold statement for a good while. When the atmosphere abruptly shifted murderous, Allen regained his presence enough to flee to a safe distance, right behind Link, avoiding getting stomped on unlike poor Tiedoll. After his shock wore off, Allen threw himself back to the scene to pry the two idiots back, grabbing onto them by their hair. The two screamed quite similar, if not identical death threats at him, but he didn't relent until Tiedoll was safe. Marie limped over to his master and helped the poor man up.

"Enough of this!" Allen shouted at them, yanking at their hair for good measure. "Calm the hell down already you two, I don't enjoy the thought of playing house with you, but you're overreacting, you stupid Drama Queens!"

Despite the ache in his body, Tiedoll chuckled warmly. "Look Ma-Kun, Allen already took the family matters in his hands! You can be proud of your baby brother."

"Master, you might have a concussion, please lie down," Marie requested, already used to the man's antics but still worried for his safety.

Allen was losing his grips on the two devils in his grasp, when The Devil returned. "Just what have you been doing while I way away again?!"

Cue another round of agonised screaming.

Fed up with the drama, Link took hold of Allen's bicep and pulled him out of the infirmary. "You have no time for this, you need to get ready for your mission."

"Yeah," he muttered, not sure if he could handle both Cross and Kanda and then the Head Nurse, He could only thank the Heavens that Komui didn't decide to join the mayhem.

Link let go of Allen's arm, walking by his side, visibly sick from the unprofessional behaviour of God's Apostles he was supposed to trust to save the world. Speaking of trust-

"Are you sure we can trust those women?" Link asked, recalling the parting with those women of ill repute.

"_So this is the new Church, huh?" Allen wondered, looking around in wonder, Link in his heels; he never quite took the time to examine a church's interior up close, he had to admit it was impressive. "Thanks for escorting me, Nadia. Here," he motioned Tim over who presented a carton of quality cigarettes._

"_Aren't those Cross' cigarettes?" Nadia inquired in wonder._

_Allen flashed him a mischievous grin. "These are Master's last reserve of cigarettes. You can sell them for lots so you guys can take a bit of a break from work. He lost a bet you know and I just can't pass the opportunity to mess with him."_

_A hearty laugh bubbled from Nadia. "Oh, Allen, zvezda moya, you're so mean, keeping all the fun of Cross' stupid, desperate face to yourself."_

_Allen laughed with her. "Next time I'll show it to you Tim's records," he promised._

_As their laughter died down the atmosphere turned less joyous and more befitting of a church. The moment of parting has come._

_Allen's expression turned serious and so did hers. "If anyone asks we were there to pay off Cross' debts and that's all. You guys don't know us, ok?"_

_Glancing in his eyes she nodded, aware how dangerous it could be for both of them if the Earl knew they were allies. "I guess this is goodbye then, huh?" the small woman sighed. Allen gave her an apologetic smile that she reacted to with a firm hug and a kiss on both his cheeks. "Take good care, Allen. Also, drop by if you visit Russia." With a final, somewhat sad smile she let go and left the House of God._

_Allen watched her go waving with exasperated fondness, a bit sad knowing that he might not be able to meet her again-_

_His body jerked violently when his instincts danger out of the blue. He whipped his head back, scanning his eyes over the pews, puzzled to find absolutely no one. He could have sworn that he was watched._

"_What is it, Walker?" Link inquired._

_Allen spared him a glance then roamed his eyes over the interior again. "I just had a bad feeling."_

"_Yes, well, maybe because you realised you're not supposed to turn your back on God's altar," he said dryly. 'He's probably judging you for your company' remained unsaid but that gaze said it all._

_Before Allen could even think about a rebuttal - or if he wanted a discourse - the priest of the church arrived to greet them and lead them back to the Gate._

Allen raised an eyebrow at his question. "What do you mean, Link? They're friends, they won't betray us. Besides brothels are the best source of information next to undertakers. Come on, let's grab a bite I'm hungry."

Link continues to walk by Allen's side, knowing that he is prone to get lost but still refused to let his charge get behind him.

First Link took Allen to the cafeteria and eat to his heart's content before mission, aware that the mission's circumstances might not allow him to take enough sustenance.

Once done, he led the teenager back to his room where he quickly packed adequate clothes for their next mission. While the daytime would be pleasantly warm, the night would be devastatingly freezing so they prepared accordingly.

They arrived a few minutes early to the meeting spot, surprised to see many other Exorcists there as well: namely Tiedoll, Kanda, Miranda and Cross. Cross. That asshole was _everywhere_. They mutually let out a dissatisfied grunt seeing the other. Timcanpy fluttered over to him and sat on his left shoulder after he affectionately bumped into his cheek.

"You're going on a mission already?" he asked his Master.

"In Bolivia. There aren't even gates in fucking Bolivia! This is going to be a hell of long mission. With this foul mouthed brat over here," he said offhandedly pointing at an equally displeased Kanda. "_I'm going to a fucking wine producing country and I won't be able to drink goddamn wine!_"

Allen only rolled his eyes at Cross's tantrum, not having the strength to deal with so much of him in such a short span of time, especially after being apart for so long. He just hoped that his mission partner would arrive already.

"So if you go with Kanda, that means I go with General Tiedoll?" he asked.

"Ah, no, my escort will be Miss Lotto," the General corrected, giving a warm smile to the youngsters.

Miranda waved at Allen nervously.

Allen sighed relieved that the poor, anxious woman would be working next to a gentle and capable Exorcist; Miranda could rest assured by his side and grow without fear. His eyes met Miranda's mildly nervous ones flashing her a smile. "I see. Take care, Miranda."

She nodded somewhat brighter to have his encouragement. "I-I'll do my best," she promised. She blushed lightly when Tim fluttered over and gave her a toothy smile.

Tiedoll smiled at the display then called her. "Miss Lotto, it's time. Let's go, shall we?"

"Ye-yes sir! See you later, Allen." She hastily bowed then followed the man into the Ark gate, mirroring Allen's waving. From the shrill yelp resounding from the gate, Allen could conclude that the unfortunate lady had tripped because she was looking back at him, but hearing no thump, it could be deduced that Tiedoll caught her midair. Allen let out an exasperated sigh of fondness. Miranda really had to pay more attention to herself.

"So you're going to be my partner for this mission, huh?"

Hearing an unfamiliar feminine voice behind him, Allen turned his head back to see a woman with blonde hair.

"You're… General Nine, correct? It's a pleasure to meet you," he greeted bowing his head towards her in respect.

The woman roamed his eyes over him and nodded. "Likewise, Cross's Apprentice. Though I hope you're not as useless as him."

Allen let out a hearty laugh. "Don't worry, Master and I are nothing alike."

"Oh really?" she asked dryly, pointing at his left cheek. "Then instead of that leaving lady did that golem of yours leave that kiss mark on you?"

The cheerful smile froze on Allen's face, leaving him there utterly shocked for a few seconds before a very embarassed explanation. "N-no, Miranda is like a sister to me! This is from a friend of mine!" Damn, he forgot that Nadia wore lip gloss!

"Prostitute friend of his," Cross added with a sadistic grin.

Allen snapped his head at him, teeth gritting in fury. _You knew all long and didn't tell me!_

"What, I'm not your mom, take care of your own image, brat. Oh, by the way good luck convincing Klaud to change her first impression about you," he added snickering as he disappeared in the gate following Kanda.

_What an unreliable bastard!_

"General Nine, I-"

"There's no time for your excuses," she cut him off. "We have a mission. Try not to get in my way." Without sparing him a glance, she stepped into the Ark, leaving a very flustered and disheartened Allen and an impassive Link behind. The former sighed resigned. This was going to be a long mission.

XXX

As expected the desert was pleasantly warm in the late May that bled into June. The pasts days from Cape Town, where Allen changed boats during his trip to England from India, to their location passed awkwardly with barely any interaction to General Nine. It seemed that the calculative woman didn't intend on changing her mind anytime soon. Well, Allen couldn't really blame her, if anyone said that they were one of Cross's closer acquaintances he'd be suspicious as hell himself. Though he regretted his choice to let Tim go with Cross again. He thought the poor golem might have missed the man and said man could use someone who had an actual brain, seeing that his mission partner was Kanda… Yeah, he definitely should have let those idiots go and suffer by themselves.

They travelled as much as possible with railway, as the colonised continent was still relatively lacking when it came to infrastructure. They were awaited with four camels, one for each of them and one for their local guide assigned to this district, Adowa.

Allen lost track of time how long they've been going but the sun already set, so they were forced to stop and put on something warmer. It could have been around 3 am when they arrived, when everyone was either already asleep or yet asleep. Adowa led them to a home made of sticks and twigs, Link and Allen slept in one while the two ladies slept in another.

The sun was rising in the sky when Link awakened Allen. "The General wishes to start the mission before the men leave to hunt."

Allen nodded groggily and quickly got ready. Outside, Adowa was already asking the men about the incident, but from their posture Allen could tell that they refused to answer and left.

Adowa sighed. "They refuse to talk about it. I'll try talking to the elders, maybe they're more willing to talk."

Allen was about to follow them when a ray of sun suddenly burned his retina. He hissed out, gloved hand rising to cover his eye as he looked over to the source.

He spotted a girl around his age kneeling on the ground. She wore a skirt that reached to her mid-thigh along with a crop top made of animal skin, that accented her wide and muscular torso; she also had lots of jewelry, a dagger strapped to her left leg and a pouch hanging by her side, though she no shoes. To her back an odd shaped staff was tied: on one end it appeared to have something akin to a pitchfork, the other a club. Her hair was in several thin braids that reached to her sun kissed nape, combed out of her tanned, freckled face. Her thick lips lightly parted , her eyes wide in alertness. She was collecting something reflective from the sand - glass, he realised.

"Hey," he called out to the girl.

Alarmed, she jumped to her feet and ran away before Allen could approach her.

"Wait!" Allen wasted no time to follow her. He kept asking her to stop, but she didn't lose speed until she abruptly stopped. Seeing her halt, Allen slowed down too until he was close enough for her to still feel safe but be able to catch her. He was about to attempt questioning her when he realised exactly why she stopped. The girl held her breath and tremors back upon facing a lion.

His body stiffened as a familiar scene flashed before his eyes. His eyes sat much lower in the lion cage he was thrown into, he was weak and exhausted from the harsh beating he had before so he had no way to defend himself from the hungry predator closing in on him.

He was snapped out of his flashback when he heard it growl. Upon closer inspection Allen realised just how fucked they were. "It has no mane."

"What does it matter if it doesn't?!" Link whispered harshly, reading his seals, but also wary that suddenly moving might provoke the beast.

"It means this is a female lion. Which means-" The girl beside him yelped when he grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder away from the lethal jaw of another lioness, but he still couldn't save her from getting her calf out of the way of its claws. "She's not alone!"

Link cursed as he summoned his seals, but he didn't have enough time to unleash their power as the rest of the pride attacked. Allen though had enough time to summon his Anti-Akuma Weapon and slap the felines away. The two racked their brains desperately for a way to safely escape without having to worry they get followed and the settlement would end up eaten instead. They either killed all of them or let one of themselves get killed.

"Walker, drop the girl, we can't risk you dying."

"What?! Are you stupid?!"

"We can find other witnesses-"

"That's not what I meant! Just run, I'll take care of them!"

"I can't let an Exorcist die for a mere civilian and I was strictly ordered not to leave your side."

"God fucking damn it, Link, you-"

"You have quite a foul mouth for a gentleman," a voice spoke up behind them, then a huge shadow was casted over them, the shade of the activated Lau Shimin that humped between the them and the lions. The oversized monkey attacked the predators with a shrill shriek, it grabbed the closest animal and smashed it to the ground. From the sickening crunch it was clear that the poor creature had a swift death. Terrified from the alpha female's demise, the rest of the pride fled.

"Thank you for saving us, General Nine," Allen thanked, still eyeing the lion distrustfully. Even if it was dead, he still couldn't shake off the feeling it triggered. Seriously, what was with these wild animals, wanting to eat him? Seriously, he barely had any meat on his bones.

"Take it with us," she said. "This is going to be our dinner."

"Oh," Allen exhaled as he grabbed the body by its hinds legs and pull it on the soft sand. "But this won't be enough to feed all of us."

"I said it was our dinner, as in Adowa, I and the tribe. You eat whatever you find."

"Ah." He followed the women in silence, until he remembered the package over his shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked concerned realising just how silent she was. Glancing over his shoulder he sweatdropped seeing her passed out. Allen sighed, hoping she didn't let go of the evidence they were seeking.

XXX

Thula stirred awake feeling a slight pressure building in her left calf. Damn, did she pass out from stress again? Her long eyelashes fluttered open to find herself in her home - with the foreign man who was pursuing her. She screamed kicking at the man with her injured leg; she managed to land a hit, but he caught her ankle shortly afterwards.

"Hey, hey, hey!" he shouted, trying to placate her along with strange words she didn't recognise.

"Let me go!" she shouted in German, which made both him and the blond man next to him still.

"It's alright, I don't want to hurt you," his captor said switching to German. "You were injured from a lion so I brought you back and bandaged your leg. I just want to asks some questions ok?"

To prove his point, the man, no, just teenager let go of his injured leg and let her create a healthy distance while he remained seated where he was. While she assessed the situation, he packed away his equipment, then his odd, pale coloured eyes returned to her, waiting patiently. She stole a glance at the other, strangely silent man hovering near the exit and sighed. It seemed she really didn't have a choice did she?

"Who are you?"

The pale eyed boy smiled at her. "I'm Allen and this is Link. We came here to find out about what's happening in the village and it's tied to what you were collecting."

Gasping, she lurched forward, attempting to take them away, but she hissed when she put weight on her injured leg.

"Hey easy," the foreigner chastised, gently placing a gloved hand on her shoulder and pushing her back to sitting position. "I promise to give them back, just please tell me about what's going on in this village ok?"

He looked at her expectantly, but her lips were held tight.

"Let's start with your name, shall we? What is yours?"

After a few seconds of hesitation she replied. "It's Thula."

"Thula," he repeated. "Nice to meet you."

She didn't return the pleasantry.

He sighed, reaching over, holding her hand gently and letting the transparent items fall in her palm. Before he could change his mind, her hand clasped around them, but he didn't seem to care as he kept the eye contact. "Look, this thing is dangerous. It can hurt you and your people. We just want to help."

She held his gaze for long, then glanced over to his partner… who was displaying an odd red colour on the cheeks and had a disapproving frown looking at her. "Alright, but first tell me, what's his problem?" she asked.

She noticed how his warm gaze seemed to have taken on a wrathful undertone. "Nothing of importance. He's just not used to seeing clothes on women that shows their body to this extent. Where we live it's much colder - in fact, the most we have to endure in the summer is what you and your people have here for winter - so people wear more clothes. It became a habit for so long that people feel scandalised if they see more than usual."

She hummed in reply. "Is that the reason why you all foolishly wear such unnecessarily long sleeves and all? For decency?"

"Exactly," Allen confirmed nodding. "Oh, and because the Sun is too strong here. Our skin would burn and get red and blistered, it would be really painful."

"Then you could wear capes, you fools. Don't come to me complaining that you got a heatstroke."

Allen smiled at her. "We should be fine, it's winter." His expression turned serious, which she noticed as well. "I'm worried about what's happening here. Do tell me, did anyone of your tribe go missing since this started?"

She shook her head frowning. "No."

"Did any stranger who came here disappeared?"

"I do not know."

"Any changes that stuck out recently?"

She furrowed her brow. "The number of lions grew and we have no exact idea why. We saw them getting closer and closer to our tribe… but this is the closest they ever dared to come." She winced as she tightened her hands around the shards she gripped so insistently.

"Why do you grip those so much?"

Thula flinched, her body shifting to defensive position as she glanced at Allen, searching his eyes for any hostility. She was relieved to find only genuine curiosity.

"First you tell me why are you truly here," she countered, still suspicious of then. "I doubt you came all the way here out of the goodness of your heart. You foreigners don't come so deep into the desert unless you specifically want something."

The white haired youth sitting in front of him looked absolutely baffled at her claim, but then it melted into that of an understanding; it was obvious what she was talking about. In the past decades, Europe started the colonisation of Africa as well; countries like the Spain and Portugal, then later England, France, Belgium, Germany and Italy raced which one of them would rule more of the continent and acquire its natural resources. No wonder that the locals were upset and starting to develop ill feelings for the foreigners.

"You're right, we have our own motives," he admitted, not surprised to see her grow enraged and reach to her dagger, gripping its handle tightly. Before Link could whip out his own, Allen raised his hand to halt him.

"It's fine Link. Even if she hurts me, those glass shards won't magically turn into diamonds." The girl gasped, her grip slacking on the knife. "Besides with her injured leg, there's no way she can just sprung up and fight."

She watched him contemplating, then let go of the handle, though she still didn't relax completely. She took a deep breath, sitting back to her original position. She unfolded her hand, showing the shards. "So these aren't diamonds."

Allen gave her a wry smile. "No." He reached into her palm and took one piece in his left hand. "These are glass fragments. They are created when heated sand in suddenly cooled down." She winced when he easily crushed the piece between his fingers. "Unlike diamond, it's fragile. We want to know what caused the sandstorms around you to get so hot that it turned to glass, then so cold that it broke."

"How does that endanger us?" She asked puzzled. Sure this was strange, but didn't seem threatening.

"You won't survive it if you're exposed to whatever was caused by this. Our job is to find the source and take care of it accordingly."

He held her gaze until she stood up. Allen moved to help her but she held her hand up, signalling that she didn't want his help, she rather awkwardly limp out of the tent, using her unique staff as help.

"Very well. You do your work, I do mine." At the exit she stopped sparing a glance at the two foreign woman, then went on her way. Klaud watched her go and only gazed at Allen when he stepped beside him.

"You didn't tell her everything," Klaud started.

"She might be targeted if she knew too much. It's better not to involve civilians with the details if we can help it. What about your end?"

"The elders sent us to talk to her, since she might know better, though I see you got her covered. Follow her and make sure she doesn't get attacked, I'll guard the hunters."

"What about the rest? Link cannot leave me and I can't expect a Finder to protect them."

"Master Walker, I might not be able to fight, but I can hold off Akuma with my shield long enough to send distress signal," Adowa injected, wanting to reassure the Exorcist, so he could concentrate on his part.

Sadly, neither paid attention to her or even indicated they acknowledged her comment. "Just worry about your part, boy. Go." Her eyes narrowed seeing that his defiancy did not falter. "This is an order from your superior, Allen Walker."

The boy still held her glare and she had to give, he stood his ground well, but in the end he gave in and turned to follow the girl before he lost sight of her. Klaud watched him disappear in the distance, wondering just who was Allen Walker.

XXX

Thula was ready to start her daily hunt - albeit a bit grumpily as the run in with the two foreigners and the lions delayed her. She really hoped she wasn't late, that would be troublesome. Her throbbing injury on her leg didn't help the situation either and to her annoyance it slowed her down enough so that the two men caught up with her.

"I thought you'd be doing your job," she said.

Allen laughed sheepishly. "Well, since you guys don't know what happens, I guess we have to wait for the next sandstorm. Until then I too have to come and look for something to eat. Are you gathering roots and such?"

"Partly. Mainly, I'm out to hunt."

"Hunt?" Allen retored surprised. "Isn't that the men's task?"

"As you surely noticed, the men we have left are very old. In fact, everyone else is old, so I have to learn how to feed ourselves."

Allen lightly frowned at that. "What happened to the others? They younger generation?"

She stopped in her tracks, which he did too. She glanced over her shoulder, meeting his confused look."They were taken by foreigners."

Her answer while visibly upset him, it didn't take him by surprise. "I see." After all, next to the resources, people were taken as well.

Her gaze lingered on him for a second longer, then turned back to continue on her way. They were close so she had to pay attention where they stepped. When they reached their destination, she raised the staff to the side to block the two foreigner's way. "Stay here."

Cautiously, she took a step forward, only to jump back when a snake jumped out of the sand. The two yelled in surprise behind her, but with a swift swing, she smashed the reptile's skull.

"Watch out, there might be more," she warned while smashing away the second one. Only to be followed by another. "Or several others."

"What's with all these snakes?" the blond asked irritatedly dodging one and slicing another in half.

"We're in their nest," she informed. "They attacked because we came too late, their bodies already heated up. We can't take eggs these way."

"Oh so we gonna eat these!" Allen realised, a little too eager at the idea as he caught a snake midair and crushed its skull in his left fist. "Well, there's a first time to anything I guess."

"You two don't sound upset at all," she remarked, maybe a bit disappointed at their lack of reaction.

"We are used to dealing with ambushes and from much bigger preys."

"Is it part of your 'job'?"

"Yup."

They were almost done with the raid of the nest, when suddenly its inhabitants halted and hastily retreated back into the sand.

"What in the-?" Then she felt it. A subtle breeze, that gradually grew stronger was upsetting her injury. Whipping her head back, her eye widened when she saw a cloud of sand in the distance, approaching her home. A sandstorm. "I'm going back," she announced, hastily gathering their gain from everyone. "You should too, don't stay out in a storm if you want to live."

"We will escort you back to make sure you're safe. I'll stay out and have a look," Allen declined her warning gently. She frowned at him displeased at his recklessness, but didn't say a thing. She was about to limp her way back, when and arm swept behind her knees and lifted her up. Alarmed she met the apologetic smile of the white haired teenager.

"I'm sorry for the roughness, but it's better if I take you."

She glared at him, trying to see what goes through his head, then sighed. "You're a fool."

Allen took this as acknowledgement and broke out into sprint to reach back before the storm reached them, while Thula gripped his shoulders tight. As the settlement grew nearer, they noticed some unknown men talk to the villagers and Nine. At the next step, Allen gasped.

XXX

"Please, I beg you, you cannot turn us away, the sandstorm is here," an old man begged. He was accompanied with a younger man, around forty and a little girl around five. They were all foreigners from Austria, merchants, they claimed, but they had nothing but two large boxes. Definitely suspicious.

"You don't just think that we let anyone come as they please," Adowa said, translating the words of the tribe's elders.

"Please," he pressed on, "I have my grand daughter here. She's too young to survive."

Klaud watched the exchange from the sidelines, calmly analysing the situation. These three appeared out of nowhere with inadequate equipment for the desert. No food, no water, nothing but those boxes.

"Please, our train derailed with us as the only survivors, we've been wandering ever since then."

But the railways were hundreds of kilometres away. It took them several days to reach here on camels. They came on foot.

While their story wasn't impossible, it was still highly suspicious. Lau Shimin sat on her shoulder tensely, sensing her feelings, but Klaud didn't issue an order yet. While these people might have been Akuma, she still didn't want to unleash a huge, murderous monkey on them until she made sure. But how was she to figure it out?

In the end there was no need for investigation, as suddenly a claw smashed into the old man, knocking him and the box he carried to the ground. It was filled with black mambas, that aimed to escape. Allen Walker appeared out of the blue, face set in a frown as he dug his Innocence deep into his victim. Before he or anyone else could react, long, black talons ripped the man's flesh open to reveal a black skeleton. Klaud ignored the horrified shrieks and summoned Lau Shimin as Allen turned to glare at the remaining Akuma.

Adowa ordered everyone inside, Link too fled inside Thula's tent and watched things unfold from there, the seals ready in his hands - though deep down he prayed that the General and Walker could deal with it, he really didn't want to face such a monster if he could help it.

"It's a Level 2 and a 4!" he warned.

"Which one is the Level 4, Walker?" Klaud asked, ready to counter the stronger machine.

Before he could answer a piercing shriek boomed in the air. "You fucking Exorcists!" The little girl screeched in an unholy voice. "Look at what you did! Because of you my poor pets are out of their home!"

It let out another ear-piercing shriek as the skin and clothes melted off its exterior, leaving the Level 4's weird body behind. Klaud snapped her whip in the air loud, unleashing Lau Shimin on the monster.

Meanwhile, Allen did his best to cut the Level 2 down, but the giant caterpillar was a lot faster than real ones. Not only that, but it's slimy skin allowed it to slip out whenever Allen wrapped Clown Belt around it. He also tried impaling it, but again, the slime just made his attacks slide off. Damn it, this was such a low level Akuma, the fact that Allen couldn't finish it off was ridiculous. Also, since the slime had melted away the nearby roots, it was obvious that it was also poisonous or acidic.

"Walker, defeat that small fry at once and join me!" she shouted as she dodged an attack Lau Shimin failed to deflect.

"I'm on i- Look out!" Allen shouted at her when she accidentally stepped too near the mambas. Several snakes coiled themselves in a flash and jumped at her, jaws opened wide - they were too close and too fast for Klaud to escape. "General!"

The vicious venom teeth sank into soft flesh unforgivingly, making the victim cry out in pain. Blood matted the shiny, light brown hair. Klaud didn't dare to breath upon noticing that she was in a shade of something huge that curled up around her. She recognised that form. In that moment she realised she wasn't hurt, Lau Shimin has jumped in to save its Master.

"General Nine!"

Klaud couldn't react to Allen's call, feeling her connection to Lau Shimin weaken. The poor animal shook then with a sudden 'poof' it reverted back to its inactivated form, landing in Klaud's outstretched hands. "Lau Shimin!"

Klaud jerked when a hand closed around her arm and heard an explosion go off next to her. She could barely process that the Crow boy way dragging her while he casted Fire Wings to scare away the serpents.

In seconds she was back to focus. "Wait, we can't leave Walker to fight on his own!"

"I won't!" Link promised. "I'll provide back up. Please take cover!"

Klaud clicked her tongue in irritation but complied, knowing that she'd only end up as a target if she didn't leave. Also, she had to treat Lau Shimin. However shameful it might be, she had to flee and entrust matters to her inferior.

While Allen was unharmed so far, he had to admit it was hard to keep up with a Level 4 AND look out for a Level 2. Link however, was quick to bind the Level 2, so he could dedicate his attention to the Level 4 fully.

Link held his trashing captive tightly, glaring daggers at it, even though he knew that wouldn't destroy it. His eyes were locked on the target until he noticed movement behind the giant. His eyes widened, mouth opened to a scream. "Walker!"

Tearing his attention away from the Level 4 for a second made Allen realise the other predicament he was in.

"Get inside, hurry!"

But it was too late for him, the sandstorm already devoured him.

XXX

I kinda feel bad for writing Link like this, but when it comes to his narrative I'll make him just as gay- I mean gray as the rest. But to be honest gay too.

IDK why Hoshino doesn't put wild animals as danger in canon, it would be hella interesting. Like imagine Lavi or Lenalee flying and they collide with a bird. You can't tell me it never happened at least once.

I'm going to use them in this arc, but then I'll shift to people *rubs hands together excitedly*. Thank you so much for the support, please review.

XXX


End file.
